Return of the Reclaimer
by wilkins75
Summary: Two years ago an Alien Ship was found and moved to a secret military base. On board was a person of unknown origins in armor frozen in time. Cylons are now preparing for their attack on the 12 Colonies of Man unaware of what is nearby watching.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 The Shape of the Universe**

"It's finish." said Cortana as the Master Chief Spartan 117 placed the chip into the computer terminal.

"It's finish." said the chief as he turned toward one of the cro-sleep pods in what remained of the Forward Until Dawn.

"I'll drop a beacon but it will be a while until someone finds us….years even." said Cortana as the Chief placed his assault rife in a holder before getting into the pod. "I'll miss you."

"Wake me when you need me." said the chief as the pod door closed and the Chief froze in time. Leaving Cortana to her thoughts as she began to wait for the rescue force to arrive but it was going to be a long wait for at that moment on Earth Lord Hood closed the ceremony for the death of New Mombasa to all most everyone the Master Chief was dead. However since the Master Chief was a Spartan super soldier he couldn't be listed as KIA he was MIA.

"I thank you for your help Arbiter." said Lord Hood to the giant eight foot tall alien dressed in ancient holy armor. "I know you did everything possible to save the chief."

"You talk as if the Spartan is dead." said the Arbiter as Lord Hood looked at him. "A warrior that great can't be stopped so easily."

"I hope you are correct." stated Lord Hood as the Arbiter headed toward his ship to head home and the Covenant civil war.

This war raged across the stars for years, the elites and the Hunters where fighting against the Brutes, Drones and Jackals. However even with the covenants numbers and the few profits that remained leading them they were no match for the Elites. However both sides suffered heavy with each battle millions died on both sides and in the end the elites didn't have the strength to finish the Covenant off. So they choice was made and twenty five years after the battle of Earth a peace treaty was created between the Elites and the Covenant.

Darning the 25 years of war the humans of the UNSC played only a small role. They were too weakened from the war, however that weakness became a strength the fractions that once threatened to break the UNSC into piece came together under the banner of defending the human race. Ship yards all over the core planets came alive as new ships came out and thanks to finds during the war and on the Halo rings these ships where far more powerful than anything the Covenant had.

Also as what happens after every war the remaining population started to boom. Using the technology found in the Halo rings the burned glass worlds the Covenant hit soon became green allowing the humans to rebuild. It took years but soon the human race was almost back and fifty years after the battle of Earth humans returned to Harvest and was now ready to go beyond it.

After only two years on Harvest the Covenant under the command of their new profit, the profit of Retribution decided to restart the war between the UNSC. They believed that they would win just like they did before and that when they did the Gods would smile on them. However a fleet of 25 Capital ships was destroyed by only ten cruisers/destroyers with only two loses. The moment the UNSC got word of the failed attack their military went into overdrive. Soon a massive fleet of over 350 ships left the military world of Reach their target Covenant controlled space.

The war was one side from the beginning, with the UNSC new ships, new Spartan's four and fives leading the way the only problem was actually keeping the front lines supplied as a campaign that was suppose to take months ended in weeks. The elites quickly entered the war allied with the UNSC and soon even the brute home world the capital planet of the new Covenant was under attack.

During this time of peace and war between the UNSC and the Covenant on the other side of covenant space a much smaller battle sat in a cold war. Unknown to the Human's of the UNSC or even the Covenant another group of humans had done battle with a group of sentient machines of their own making the Cylons. These Cylons began as nothing more the robot soldiers and workers but the revolted and a war broke out between machine and man. This war suddenly came to an end and the Cylons disappeared from colonial space. 38 years (2 years before the Cylon attack) after the peace treaty with the Cylons an incident that would forever change history of the 12 colonies of Kobol as a simple mining ship found a soldier frozen in time.

"Begin a dradis sweep." said the captain of the colonial mining ship, Mercury 52. 12 colonies of Kobol had grown a lot since the end of the Cylon war and as such many small mining ships had ventured out to find the raw materials needed to keep the growth growing.

"We have some asteroids that may be a great source of minerals." said an engineer as suddenly a blip appeared on his screen. "Contact."

"Is it another ship?" asked the captain "Because I swear to the Gods if one of the other Frakers decided to search this area before us then I will punch his lights out."

"No, it is an unknown." said the engineer

"Cylon?" asked the captain his voice shaking in fear, they were near the border with the Cylons but there hasn't been contact in nearly 40 years.

"No idea sir but whatever it is, it is dead in the water." said the engineer as he pulled up an image using one of the cameras they had installed on the haul.

"What the Frak?" asked the captain of an image of half a ship appeared, the front part of the ship looked almost as if someone had taken a knife and cut the thing in half. To make it even stranger the ship looked nothing like any Colonial ship or even the Cylons ships he had seen in the history books.

"What do we do sir?" asked the engineer

"Take an image and jump as toward the nearest Battlestar." ordered the Captain as the ship jumped away.

A couple hours later a mercury class Battlestar jumped into the system. "So place your bets what did they find?" asked a graying haired man named Commander William Adama of the Battlestar Galactica.

"It is probably just some old wreck from the first war." said his XO and long time friend Colonel Saul Tigh "Remember last year when that cargo ship hit the remains of a Basestar and we had to go rescue their sorry little asses."

"I am not so sure that photo they had didn't look like any Cylon ship I have ever seen." Said Adama

"The picture looked as if it was taken by a man so fraked up that he couldn't walk anymore." Said Tigh

"Maybe but I still am not sure." said Adama "Have our Vipers and Raptors in range?"

"They are coming in now." said the wireless officer. Slowly Adama reached toward his wireless set.

"Starbuck what do you see?" asked Adama to what may be the best pilot in the colonial fleet. However she was also the source of most of the Commander's headaches.

"Nothing clearly yet." said Starbucks as she looked out the cockpit of her raptor. "Hold on a second I think I see it."

"Tell me what is it?" asked Adama

"I can't do that, but I can tell you this is differently not a Cylon or Colonial ship I have ever seen" said Starbucks as she slowed down her Raptor at the same time another Raptor shinned a spotlight on the darkened haul.

"Why do you say that?" asked Saul

"First off it is cut in half like as a knife through butter but the other half isn't there." said Starbucks "Also to top it all off I can't read the words on the haul."

"You can't read it?" asked Saul

"It is strange I can tell the different letters but I can't read the words they put together." said Starbucks "Wait there is some letters along the bottom. U.N.S.C FFG-201 and then it is a mix of letters that doesn't make up any word I have ever seen."

"I see." said Adama "make sure to get some photos and then report back."

"At once." said Starbucks

"I want a raptor ready to head to back to local Fleet HG we need more Battlestars and some scientists would be nice." said Adama

"Why do we need the egg heads?" asked Saul

"Because we have no idea what the Frak we are dealing with." answered Adama

"Galactica I think I see a spot where I can land, I am going to go take a look see." said Starbucks.

"Negative Starbucks abort return to Galactica." ordered Adama but the hothead pilot had different idea as she guided her ship into the large hanger near the bottom of the ship.

"Starbucks the commander ordered us back to the ship." said the co-pilot Sharon Valerii

"Oh come on sooner rather than later someone will have to come aboard." said Starbucks as she put on her helmet and grabbed her pistol. "So just come on."

Sharon just shook her head as she unstrapped herself from the chair and started to follow Starbucks out. There was no gravity and emergency lights had turned off a long time ago.

"Galactica, this is Starbucks."

"Galactica, Galactica Actual speaking what are you doing out there Starbucks?" ordered Adama

"Having a look around." answered Starbucks "However at the moment no one appears to be home."

"You want someone to be home, it's a fraken ghost ship." said Sharon as they turned a corner only to see a slight blue glow coming from a side panel of a door.

"What is that?" asked Starbucks as she moved toward the door. She pressed down on a button on the door panel. She could feel the ship groan as the doors opened, to show a large room. In the center of the room stood a podium giving off a creepy bluish light. Slowly the two pilots came up to the podium.

"What is this?" asked Starbucks

"I have no fraken idea." said Sharon as starbucks reached out and touched the podium. The moment she did another source of light appeared this time to their right. The two pilots jumped as they pulled their weapons however there was no need to fire. The figure wasn't moving, the giant man like thing stood in a tube like structure. He was covered in what looked like armor and his general outlined looked human but then again it could just be a new version of a Cylon.

"Galactica come in Galactica." Said Starbucks with a slight panic in her voice.

"Galactica did you find something?" asked Adama's voice

"You could say that." said Starbucks as she moved closer to the man. "The ghost ship isn't a ghost ship."

"What are you saying Starbucks?" asked Adama

"We found someone or something." said Starbucks as she looked at the pod seeing crystals on the insides of the glass "He appears to be frozen."

"Frozen?" asked Adama

"Like in those Sci-Fi movies, cro-sleep." said Starbucks

"I see, return to the ship." ordered Adama "We need experts on this one."

"No fraken kidding there." said Starbucks as they left the room.

After 50 years the sleeping warrior, a man who had defilded Gods and Demons the Master Chief Spartan 117 has been found and in a very short amount of time the ghost ship would become alive with colonial engineers studying the strange unknown ship. Some believed it was a Cylon ship but others didn't agree with that saying that the technology was too far in advanced and why would Cylons need living quarters. The military was already drooling over the new weapons they found in the ship armory; the bullets could rip though even the best armor in the colonies. It was decided that it was next to impossible to study the unknown ship now called the FFG-201 in space so they transferred the ship to a large military base on capital. Little did they know that when they started to study the ship they brought online the beacon that had long lost power. That beacon broadcasted on a level unknown to the Cylons or the colonial humans.

Two years later a large group of Cylon ships sat in orbit of a small rocky planet around a small red sun.

"_24 hours we are only 24 hours from finishing it." _Thought the One, he was one of many versions of his model however he was the one given command of the attack on Caprica and two other human planets. Since he was leading the attack on the capital planet he had the largest fleet. _"Humanity ends in 24 hours."_

"The last group of ships have arrived from the home world." reported a blonde woman which was the Cylon model 6.

"Any problems with them?" asked the One

"The report that one of the ships is having trouble with its dradis, it isn't filtering background noise." Reported the six as the one nodded his head. He knew full well that if a dradis wasn't working right it would pick up all the background space radiation making it almost impossible to find any ships.

"Get it fixed as soon as possible." Ordered number one

Unknown to the Cylons they were not alone, in a ship invisible to the Cylons on their dradis and to their very eyes laid a ship unlike anything the Cylons had ever seen or dreamed possible was within miles of their fleet. This ship was the UNSC Into the Darkness a Nightingale class stealth ship. At the command of the ship was a tall man, his brown hair was slightly peppered with grey as his brown eyes looked out the window and though the cloak.

"What do we have?" asked the captain of the Into the Darkness Captain John Rook.

"It's hard to say sir." said the smart AI Sabrina as she appeared as a life size woman. Her blonde hair as well as her body looked as real as Captain Rook only her uniform was white with silver while her Captain was black with sliver. "They have a slip space drive unlike any we have ever seen however the other technology is at least 300 years behind us."

"Do we have any idea what they are doing here?" asked Rook

"No but even with our advance technology if they attack the new colony world of Celin." said Sabrina

"That is the reason why we are out here." stated Rook "We need to find out if they are a threat to the colony."

"We wouldn't have even picked them up unless we got the deep space sensors online when we did." said Sabrina

"Yes and at the moment I would like them not to know we are there, we are still setting up the space elevator and scouting the land." said Rook

"Also the ruins we found on the planet that isn't Forerunner or Covenant." said Sabrina

"Could they have made those ruins?" asked Rook as he remembered the stone ruins on the surface of Celin.

"Unknown the ruins where over two thousand years old and made of stone." said Sabrina "So it is unlikely that they would go from stone buildings to space craft without us finding something in the middle."

"I see." said Rook as he watched the unknown fleet in front of him. "Can we break into their computer systems?"

"Not without getting a direct line we can't do it stealth fully and if they find us doing that." said Sabrina

"Yes, it would be an act of war." said Rook as he crossed his arms.

"I am listening in on their radio traffic." said Sabrina "I still find it strange that with only a little bit of editing it matches Greek."

"Add it to the list of questions." said Rook

Meanwhile onboard one of the Basestars a number three looked at the dradis screen.

"We are suppose to see all the background radiation right?" asked the three

"Yes." stated a two as he tried to fix the dradis

"Then why is there a large area of nothing." said the three as the two looked at the screen. She was right, there was a large space of nothingness.

"There isn't suppose to be." said the two

"Then what is it?" asked the three

"Only logical expiation is a stealth ship." stated the two

"Inform the command ship and launch the raiders to see what that spot is." ordered the Three

Onboard the Into the Darkness Sabrina's eyes widened.

"Captain they have found us." Said Sabrina

"How?" asked Rook

"Our stealth systems was too good, they were able to see us by finding a spot with no background radiation." said Sabrina

"Alright bring all weapons to combat readiness and prepare to launch the Spartans on EVA booster frames to get any data we want from the unknown ships." said Rook "If they want to fight we will give them a fight."

**I hope you liked this chapter, I am sorry for any mistakes this is my first Battlestar/Halo story. Sorry but I hope you liked this chapter and I hope you like the story to come. Thanks Wilkins75. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 Spartans vs. Cylons**

"Incoming fighters." reported Sabrina as raiders neared the ship.

"Drop cloak and raise shields." ordered Rook he knew full well that while the cloak made him invisible it wouldn't stop one of their fighters from hitting them.

"Captain Nuclear missiles incoming." reported Sabrina as a wave of missiles flew toward the Into the darkness. The AA system on the ship instantly came to life as small beam cannons and rifles opened up on the incoming missiles. However one of the missiles got though and detonated in a giant fireball that light up space.

"Well that is over." said the one Cylon as he looked at the DRADIS where the flash from the nuke covered the spot from the destroyed unknown ship. Deep down in the center of the ship under the watch of two different Cylon modes at all times was the heart of their ship. The Hybrid, a cross between a human and a ship controlled and some believed that it knew the future.

"They come." said the Hybrid as the two Cylon modes looked at the Hybrid stunned at the sudden outburst.

"Who comes?" asked the six as she looked at the Hybrid

"The undying warriors." said the Hybrid as the six eyes widened "They come riding on their steeds, bringing death to all who stand in their way."

"Everyone dies, so how can they be undying?" asked a two

"They come though fire and smoke to retrieve their lost master, their chief the strongest of all of undying warriors will awaken from his slumber to do battle once again." said the Hybrid

"New DRADIS contacts!" yelled a human Cylon as the One eyes widened

"What?" asked the One

"Six new contacts have appeared from the nuke fireball and are heading toward us at high speeds." Reported the human Cylon

"Could it be the remains of the ship?" asked the one

"No…because it is still there." Said the Cylon as the one's eyes widened.

"Spartan team your mission is to get onboard the flag ship and steal all data." Reported Sabrina to the six Spartan 4s as they rode EVA booster frames not that different than the ones used by the Spartans 2s in the covenant human war 50 years earlier.

"Roger that we are engaging fighters before heading into the fleet." reported the lead Spartan Lieutenant Rose 345. "Let's light them up Spartans."

With that missile pods on the sides of the booster frame along with the machine guns active and locked onto the swarm of Cylon raiders. The missiles fired along with the guns and none were spared. Space itself light up as dozens of Cylon raiders exploded at once.

"Move into the fleet." ordered Rose as the Spartan team moved into the middle of the Cylon fleet. The Cylons Basestars where not designed to deal with small fighters moving in-between their ships. They used mostly missiles to do their attacks while their raiders kept enemy fighters back. However these fighters where faster than the raiders and whenever the raiders got near to them they where destroyed.

"What are these things?" yelled the one as the unknown fighters moved ever closer to him.

"We have company." reported the youngest of the Spartan Jim 405 as he looked at the swam of fighters behind them.

"Just ignore them kid." said second in command Warrant Officer Mike 375 as the EVA booster frames banked around a ship only to spot what had been determined to be the flag ship.

"Alright you two are the on defenses make sure we have a ride out." said Rose

"yes." responded the two Spartans

"The rest of us will board the ship and get the information." explained Rose "Charge Gauss Cannons."

"Why can't we bring them down!" yelled the One as he looked at the DRADIS screen as another batched of raiders disappeared into nothingness at the hands of the unknown fighters. Suddenly the ship shook to its very core. "WHAT WAS THAT!"

"Sir, they blew a hole in our hanger and are boarding us!" yelled a four as he looked at the security cameras. It showed a giant figure dressed in armor walking through a door, it had a light blue body armor sticking out of a black suit that was likely a more flexible armor. In its hands was a large gun. To his amazement four more of them walked out of the door each with a different gun in hand.

"Well at least they breathe air." said Rose as her recon armor scanned the air; her assault rifle was trained down range scanning for targets.

"I wonder what these aliens looked like." said another Spartan and the only other female Spartan on her team Kim 570, she was the team sniper but in close range she duel SMG

"Don't worry about that now." ordered their Sergeant Arnold 201 he carried his battle rife and shotgun

"Correct we need to find a computer terminal and get their database." said the squads' computer expert James 707 as a giant robot maybe two feet taller than the Spartans themselves turned the corner and started firing. However that didn't last long a single armor/shield piercing round form Rose's battle rife sent the robot crashing to the ground with a large part of its head gone. It looked humanoid with guns for arms that appeared turn back into hands.

"At least we are only killing robots instead of living aliens." said Kim

"We have to get going so double time." ordered Rose as they all the Spartans started jogging down the hallway.

"Send every centurion we have to kill those things!" yelled the one as all the centurions in the entire Basestar started to head down toward the unknown soldiers. The first centurions ran toward the Spartans only shot them down with easy. A single centurion tried to cut a Spartan with its claw likes figures on Rose, she grabbed its arm ripping it off its base before pulling a pistol shooting it in the head.

"Energy source coming from ahead." reported James as his suit picked up energy readings "It may be the engine room or the control room."

"We will find some computers there." stated Arnold as he blasted away another robot with his shotgun.

"More than likely." reported James

"Works for me." said Rose as they turned the corner and saw the first solid looking door.

"They are near the Hybrid!" yelled a two

"Get everyone out of there we can't let them see us!" yelled the commanding one "Just because if these are colonial."

"At once." said the two

"And stop them!" yelled the one at the very moment the door to the Hybrid came crashing down as the Spartans entered the room.

"What the fuck?" asked James as he looked at the woman floating in some strange water with tubes running into the water.

"Captain do you see this?" asked Rose as her suit zoomed in on the unknown woman.

"Ya." said Rook back on the Into the Darkness. After launching the booster frames the darkness had launched its five longbow fighters to protect it. It was keeping its distance from the unknown fleet so to lower the cost of attack if it turned out to be a misunderstanding. "Sabrina what do you think?"

"It may be an early attempt at a smart AI." ordered Rook as James started his working in hacking into the computer system before transmitting it to Sabrina, who was translating it in real time. The rest of the Spartans where protecting the door from wave after wave of centurions.

"Captain I may have found something." said Sabrina as Captain Rook looked at her "They are called Cylons and they are a race of robots who rebelled against something called the 12 colonies of man."

"You mean like humans?" asked Rook as Sabrina nodded

"Yes, there are 12 planets of humans out there." stated Sabrina

"How is that possible?" asked Rook

"Unknown there is a lot of religious talk here about the will of God to destroy the human race." said Sabrina before her eyes widened "Sir, there is a 13th colony…Earth."

"Earth?" asked Rook

"Yes." said Sabrina

"Then they are a threat to Earth and the UNSC." stated Rook

"I am just wondering how they know of Earth and this whole 13th tribe from what I am getting is impossible." said Sabrina "But with all this data will take time to study."

"They are still a threat arm the Mac cannons and prepare to fire." ordered Rook as the three MAC guns on the Into the Darkness spun up. The MAC guns on the Into the Darkness where not the super MAC guns found on normal ships of the line, they were not as powerful and didn't have as long as range but that wasn't that important right now.

"Macs charged." reported Sabrina

"Fire." ordered Rook as the three MAC guns fired in order, each round hitting a single Basestar going though it like a rock though glass. The commanding one on the flag Basestar could only look on wide eyed as three Basestars disappeared from DRADIS followed minutes later by three more.

"Six Basestars in five minutes." said the wide eyed One "These are not colonials."

"Ya, we have lost over half our fighters and…." started a three as three more Basestars disappeared from DRADIS "Make that 9 Basestars."

"Order all forces to retreat and send word to the others to delay the attack." Ordered the one as he bit his tongue the destruction of humanity would have to wait.

"Download complete." said James

"Alright Spartans mission complete lets go home." ordered Rose as the Spartans started down the hallway jumping over the remains of destroyed Cylon centurions as they head back toward their EVA booster frames.

"You guys better run." stated second in Commander Mike as he and Jim fired their gauss cannons at a Cylon ship only to have it disappear in a flash of light before impact.

"They are using a form of slip space jump I never seen before." stated Jim as they fired their missiles at a nearby ship. This time his missiles found home destroying a large chunk of a ship, that chunk of ship went flying though space hitting the side of the flagship. Little did he know that blow would cause a lot of problems.

The flag ship shook as the Spartans neared the EVA boosters frames however that shook caused the Hybrid to jump early before the new jump location was in the system.

"Sir the flag ship is gone!" yelled Mike "And I do not have the team."

"Neither do I." said Sabrina on board the Into the Darkness as the last of the unknown fleet jumped away.

"Put sensors on their max and find out where that ship went." ordered Rook "I want my Spartans back."

"Frak!" yelled the one as he looked at the DRADIS and the planet below he already knew he was over Caprica. The Battlestars where already moving and ground based missiles had a lock on.

"What do we do?" asked the six

"Is the reservation ship in range?" asked the one

"Yes, it is in potion for the attacks." said the three

"Then we arm the self destruct and get reborn." answered the one "If we are luckily we will take those things that attacked us with us."

"Alright." said the three as she armed the self destruct.

Meanwhile all the Colonial defenses where on high alert as vipers and raptors moved in along with Battlestar moved into potions their guns and missiles trained on the unknown but likely Cylon Basestar.

"Hold your fire we don't want a war." said a voice over the wireless as Lieutenant Leland or Lee Adama sat in his viper mark III fighter.

"_I was about to leave to go on my mission to my father's Battlestar decommissioning." _Thought Adama as he looked at the battle scared Basestar. Suddenly the Basestar shook as it exploded into millions of little bits.

"Ok that was strange Apollo, they came here to kill themselves?" asked Adama's wing man Wild Horse.

"They are machines they don't die." state Apollo "They were never alive."

"Ya, sorry couldn't think of another word." said Wild Horse "Wait I have something on DRADIS."

"What is it?" asked Apollo as he looked at the four blimps on his DRADIS

"That was close." said James as he and the other Spartans flew away from the fireball on their EVA booster frames.

"Ya, but if you haven't noticed we are surrounded by another fleet and an unknown planet." stated Arnold

"Lieutenant I am getting a UNSC beacon." stated Kim

"What is it?" asked Rose

"You are not going to believe this." said Kim "Sierra 117."

"You're not saying?" asked James

"Yes, we have found him." said Rose "Sierra 117 or better known as Master Chief John 117."

"What do we do now." asked James

"Send word back to the command we will need a ride and then we will get the Chief back." ordered Rose as the Spartans formed up "We will get our fellow Spartan back whatever the cost."

**Well I hope you liked this second chapter of my story and the short battle the Spartans had with the Cylons. However now they are up against the Colonials fleet to get back their fellow Spartan. Thanks for the reviews and I ask that you keep on reading and reviewing. Thanks Wilkins75. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 Jump**

"What are those things?" asked Apollo as he looked at the four strange craft that he could just make out from the distance he was at. They where framed perfectly against the planet behind them.

"Any idea what we are dealing with?" asked Rose as she looked over the massive fleet which was closing around them.

"Scans are not sure, ship type unknown but similar to those Cylon ships we were just fighting." Answered James

"Lieutenant we need to move before they close off all routes of escape." stated Arnold

"Agreed." said Rose "Where is the Chief located?"

"Far side of the planet." said James as he read the computer screen

"Alright Spartans do not fire unless fired upon." ordered Rose as she brought her EVA booster frame to max power during toward the median sized moon "Other than that lets give them a show."

"Red squadron enemies' incoming." stated a voice over the wireless as Lee Adama and the rest of his squadron put their fingers on the trigger as they waited for the order to come. "Weapons are free."

With that Lee's viper shook as the three heavy KEW auto cannons sent thousands of rounds that could rip though all but the strongest armor down range. Space was alight with tracer rounds and missiles coming from the raptor and vipers. To the amazement of the pilots the unknown enemies simply dodged the missiles as their bullets bounced off some invisible barrier.

"What the?" asked Lee as the enemy craft came flying by.

"Red squadron go after them." ordered the voice at the end of the wireless as Lee whipped his viper around and started giving chance.

"So what's the plan?" asked Kim as she dodged yet another missile.

"We move around the moon gaining speed and losing some of them from behind the moon." stated Rose as they neared one of the warships. "Then we make a break planet side."

"Lieutenant these things don't work in the atmosphere." stated Arnold

"Don't you remember your history lessons from the Spartans II during the Covenant war." stated Rose as even Arnold's eyes widened.

"You have to be joking, a lot of those Spartans II died." stated James

"It's the only way." stated Rose "Besides we can ride the booster frames down."

"It's for the Chief." Said Arnold as their boosters' frames reached the Battlestar. Flying only feet off the Battlestar's haul spared them from enemy fire for a few moments.

Meanwhile on the Into the Darkness Captain Rook stood on the bridge, waiting for any news.

"Anything?" asked Rook

"Not yet sir, we are using long range scans at their max." stated Sabrina "It means we can search a small part of sky at a time."

Just then the door to the bridge opened as the two remaining Spartans walked onto the bridge.

"Do we have anything?" asked Mike as he and Jim took off their helmets. If they had been Spartans two or the latest Spartans five that would be unheard off. The Spartans three where war orphans but the Spartan fours came where orphans. That meant that they remembered their early life and didn't normally like wherein the armor everywhere they went.

"No but we are still only about 25% done." said Sabrina

"Captain message coming in." said an officer "It's from the Spartans."

"Where is it coming from?" ordered Rook

"It is coming from a system 10 minutes away from us in fact it was our next stop before we discover the Cylon fleet." said Sabrina as she got the message suddenly her eyes widened "Sir it reads, located around planet with unknown fleet around. Sierra 117 beacon coming from planet side."

"Sierra 117?" asked Rook as he and the other members of the bridge crew looked at the smart AI.

"Correct Master Chief Spartan 117." said Sabrina "They are attempting a rescue mission."

"Get a message back to command and then go after our Spartans." ordered Rook as he sat down in his chair as metal blinders closed on the outside of the bridge windows as they prepared to enter slip space.

"We will get ready in the drop pods." said Mike

"I'll have the ODST's ready too." Ordered Rook

"How many squads sir?" asked Sabrina

"All of them." stated Rook "We will get him back whatever the cost."

Meanwhile in a pool of warm material a humanoid Cylon model one awoke. Instantly he sat up only to see the other models standing around waiting for him.

"What happened?" asked another one

"We were attacked by something." Stated the one "I don't know what the frak they were but they were strong and dangerous."

"We know we are getting TV reports from Caprica." Stated a two as the one looked at him "They are chasing them as we speak around the moon."

"They survived the destruction of the Basestar?" asked the one

"Yes." stated a six

"What are they?" asked the one

Meanwhile Rose and her fellow Spartans ran their EVA boosters fast and low across the surface of the moon.

"They are keeping up better than those Cylons." stated Arnold as he looked at the fighters behind them. Unknown to him one of the lead fighters sat Lee Adama as he locked a missile onto the heat of the engine.

"This is Apollo I have a shot." said Lee as the sound of a strong tone hit his ears.

"Take the shot Apollo." stated Wild Horse as Lee pressed the button on the top of his joy stick instantly the missile shot out from under one of the small wings. The missile solid rocket motor sent it down range at a high speed.

"Missile incoming!" yelled Arnold as he tried to get out of the way, however this time there was no escape. The missile hit the weakened shield causing a power surge within the EVA booster frame.

"Arnold eject." ordered Rose as Arnold hit a button on his booster frame that sent him flying into the space away from the frame. Arnold's recon armor computer quickly adjusted him in space as the fighters who shot him down neared him.

Lee's eyes widened as suddenly a figure unlike anything he had ever seen landed on the nose of his viper. It had on think dark grey armor with two guns holstered on its back. Its hands where dug into the metal armor of the viper. It looked up showing a golden visor instead of the classic red eye that he had seen on Cylons models in movies and war films. For a moment it felt as if their eyes meet.

"What the Frak is that!" yelled Lee as suddenly one of the fighters spun around. Lee's eyes widened again as he saw another one of those things only in light blue armor sat on the fighters like it was a motorcycle. Then before his eyes the one on his nose jumped off landing on top of the back of the fighter. The moment it landed a large machine gun turret that looked similar to the new prototype for the next generational of colonial machine guns appeared out of the bottom.

"Thanks Lieutenant." said Arnold as he gripped onto the turret as Rose pushed the EVA booster frame to their max.

"I will never leave a Spartan behind." said Rose

"Yes, but Lieutenant you need to know they are human." stated Arnold

"What?" asked Rose as she used her armor's zoom ability to zoom in on the cockpits of the enemy, they where humans.

"Separates?" asked James

"Unknown but likely." said Kim "But that wouldn't explain why their technology is so ancient."

"Maybe they are some of those back to nature nuts who where around during the time before the founding of harvest and the covenant war." said Arnold

"Maybe but at the moment let's focus on the getting the chief." stated Rose as she punched the engines to maximum as the made the final turn around the moon as the planet came back into view.

Meanwhile on the newly colonized planet of Celin a team of scientist and archeology where at work on the ruins. In the distance the newly completed orbital evaluator rose from the ground as skyscrapers from the new city rose beside it. Pelicans flew above them and every once in awhile a preformed buildings would descend form the orbital construction ships.

"Doctor I think we have found something." said an assessment to a middle age woman with long brown hair.

"What is it?" asked Dr. Amy Ream as the head of dig walked toward one of her students.

"Well we were doing a scan on one of the obelisk when we detected metal under the stone." said the aid

"I see." said Dr. Ream as she walked up to the 40 foot tall obelisk. She did a quick look at the scans. "Why didn't our orbital scans pick up this metal?"

"The stone, has a rare mineral that blocks some of our long range scans." answered the aid

"So this explain some things." said Ream "This is Forerunner."

"But why is it in stone?" asked an aid

"Simple whatever race populated this world after the Forerunners found this and believed it to be something holy and built a stone obelisk around it to protect it." said Ream

"But what race was here, apart from the ruins we have found no evidence of a race." said the aid "We have no body remains or buildings that are not made of stone or Forerunner that is still standing."

"Well we estimate it from the sediments around the ruins that no one has been here in 2000 years so it would be hard to find remains right away. Remember if we left earth today the Pyramids of ancient Egypt will outlast our modern cities." said Ream "However in time we will find out ever lived here."

"Doctor we have something here." said another student as Ream walked over to her.

"What is it Mindy?" asked Ream to the young archeologist to be.

"There is faded writing on this column." said Mindy

"Can the computer make anything out?" asked Ream

"Ya, computer says the sentence structure is like ancient Greek and reads. "In this temple of the Gods the Lords of Planet Kobol gather to decide the fate of their subjects." said Mindy as she read from the computer screen.

"Very interesting." said Ream before looking at her other students "What have we learn just from this line."

"They are a polytheist religion race with lords." answered a student

"Correct but more importantly we found the historic name of this planet." said Ream "Kobol."

Meanwhile over Caprica the Spartans charged toward the planet on EVA booster frames. The computers on Rose's frame zoomed in on the planet picking out a large grassy area just outside a large city 10 Klicks away from the military base where the master chief was being held. It was too risky to try to jump onto the military base, for if they hit anything larger then a rock they would die.

"Alright followed me." ordered Rose as she headed toward the planet on the entry level with four EVA boosters right behind her.

Behind them in their vipers was red squadron still trying to shoot them down. They had been joined by five other squadrons all trying to do the same thing.

"What are they doing?" asked Wild Horse as he kept firing his guns.

"They are heading for the planet." stated Lee as Wild Horse ran their angle into the computer.

"But they will burn up." said Wild Horse as alarms started to sound inside the viper "We have to pull up."

"I know." said Lee as he fired his last missile which was shot down by the soldier on the back turret. With that he pulled up as heat from entry formed around the unknowns.

"Shields to max Spartans." ordered Rose as the outer shields of the EVA booster frames glowed from the heat of entry. Once they had pushed though the mesosphere the EVA booster frames became nothing more than poorly designed airplanes that were doomed to crash.

"We have company." said Kim as she looked over to see enemy's fighters flying toward them firing their guns.

"Push them." stated Rose as the engines of the EVA boosters pushed them at high speed toward the ground in a dive that none of the colonial vipers or raptors could follow. Finally they reached the level she wanted.

"Level out!" yelled Rose as she snapped her booster frame up. The frame tried to fly but it was a vain attempt, it only slowed down their fall.

"20,000 feet and falling." stated James as they dropped 100 feet each seconds.

"Aright Spartans go." ordered Rose as she and her fellow Spartans did what no other Spartan had done since the covenant war when a pelican was shot down. They jumped with no way to stop themselves. Their only hope was that their shields would be protect them.

Without their Spartan pilots the EVA booster frames quickly self destruct in giant fire balls.

"Did we get them?" asked a viper pilot as he looked at the fireball.

"I didn't shot did you?" asked another viper pilot

"No." said the pilot

"Then what happened?" asked the first pilot, that question was being asked by people all over Caprica as the news media had picked up the story at once and had started broadcasting it from their own news raptor. They had even caught the images of the Basestar and the chase. Now the image of the explosion played over and over again.

One of the millions of people watching the footage wasn't human. Her human name was D'Anna Biers but she was really humanoid Cylon model three.

"_What is going on the attack isn't suppose to happen till tomorrow when I go to Galactica for the decommissioning." _Thought D'Anna as she stood at the school of Journalism at Caprica City University. She had built up her records as a night student who made it big at a the local news and because of her background story she was invited to do a guest teaching to a class which was suppose to have started 10 minutes ago. However everyone's eyes were glued to the TV in the lobby of the building.

"What the Frak is going on?" asked a young male student beside her.

"I don't know." answered D'Anna as suddenly a load bag filled the air. Instantly everyone who had been gathered to look around the large TV in the school's lobby turned to face the large park in the center of the University. There right on the grass was a large blast crater. Suddenly three more large bags filled the air.

"Stand back!" yelled a university cop as he pulled his side arm and headed toward the creator. However as he neared it a figure appeared out of the hole. It was dressed in blue armor and carried a large gun. The Guard instantly fired only to have the bullets bounce off the armor at first until the shield recharged and the bullets started bouncing off that. The cop ran though an entire clip and quickly went to load another one. However the armored giant had a different idea. It moved at impossible speed pushing the guard onto the ground his gun to his side.

"I wouldn't try that if I were you." Stated Rose as the computer translated her voice into the language they had found on the Cylon ship better known as Caprican. She quickly stepped on the gun the weight of her ½ ton armor smashed the gun into bits.

"What are you?" asked the Police officer

"I am a Spartan."

**I hope you liked this chapter; I thank you all for the reviews from last chapter. I would ask that you keep reading and keep reviewing. Thanks Wilkins75. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 On the Run**

D'Anna and the other students and professors just stood there wide eyed as they looked at the nearly seven foot tall giant armored creature. It was quickly joined by three more of the armored creatures. However the strange thing was they were all slightly different in terms of colors, weapons and even height and when they talked they said both first names and they even sounded like different genders.

"CYLONS!" yelled a scared college student as the crowed started running. Only a few including D'Anna stood their ground as the so called Spartans stood there talking. Suddenly the sound of police sirens and the approach of raptors could be heard.

"Looks like they found us, Lieutenant." said Arnold

"Then lets move, double time." ordered Rose as the Spartans took off down a narrow walkway between buildings, there heavy footsteps broke some of the bricks that made out the walkway. Students and professors jumped out of the way as they watched these things run down the walk way.

"10 klicks we are 10 klicks away from the chief." stated James

"Alright ETA 12 minutes." stated Rose as the suit helped them run at speeds that neared the speeds of a warthog. However speed wasn't everything as suddenly the sound of screeching wheels.

"Contact." stated Kim as Rose saw what looked just like a prototype warthog crossed with an old American army Humvee. Its body was of a warthog however the back gun had been moved to the middle like in a Humvee with two seats in the back for a total of four seats and a standing gunner. Instead of the normal heavy chain machine gun on the top it had what looked a lot like an old World War two 50 caliber machine gun.

The marine on the machine gun turned the gun toward the Spartans. That left Rose no chose she raised her fire and with one pull of the trigger the marine's head became separated from the rest of his body. The four other marines in the warthog looked at their dead friend for a moment before raising their own rifles. This time there was no stopping it they opened up on the Spartans but their shields simply threw the bullets off.

"Take this you Fraker!" yelled a marine as he threw a grenade at the Spartans.

"Grenade!" yelled James as the Spartans took cover from the surprising strong explosion.

"Open fire." Ordered Rose as the Spartans quickly took down three of the four remaining marines however the fourth was taking cover behind their warthog.

"Frak this!" yelled the marine as he took off down the rood on foot leaving his gun behind. As he ran he expecting to get shot in the back, during the Cylon wars it was common for retreating soldiers to be shot in the back by the Cylons. However he never was shot as he lunged over a small waste high stone wall.

Meanwhile the Spartans had reached the colonial version of a warthog.

"Lieutenant take a look." said Arnold as he picked up the rife from the dead colonial soldier. "It is a ripped off version of the BR55HB SR battle rife."

"Well looks like they have been getting some from the Forward until Dawn." said James

"Ya but take a look." said Arnold "The clip is 20 rounds and it is only a single shot."

"The rounds are probably weaker too." stated Kim as she placed her hand on the warthog knock off "Because this metal is stub standard."

"No mater lets use this to get out of here." said Rose as reached into the warthog and pulled the dead soldier off out of the warthog. The Spartans quickly jumped into the warthog as Rose took the controls.

Just above their heads a colonial news raptor flew overhead filming what was going on and broadcasting it across the planet and out to the over colonials.

"As you can see, these unknown things believed to be new Cylon Centurions have killed four of marines before stealing the LRV." (Light Recon Vehicle) reported a news man as the Spartans took off down one of the roads. Just then a colonial viper came swooping down with machine guns firing.

"Take it down." ordered Rose as Arnold pulled out his Spartan laser and aimed it at the viper. It took less than 3 seconds for the Spartan laser to charge and a red hot beam shot out hitting the viper on the nose.

"WOW!" yelled the news man as he watched as the burning remains of the viper crash into the grounds.

"We have 19 shots left." answered Arnold as he looked at the screen on his laser that read 95% charge. Unlike the first generation of Spartan lasers which took 10% of its power to fire the new generation took only 5% to fire.

"Well let's lose them." answered Rose as she whipped the warthog around the main gate that marked the entrance to the college. She then headed toward and underground tunnel that lead toward the main city and the military base.

Meanwhile at Zeus military base everyone was rushing around as the colonial military went to high alert. Lines of tanks were being brought to combat readiness, marines and army soldiers where grabbing their rifles and side arms as they loaded up onto trucks and LRC. Raptors and Vipers where taking flight as the ones who had taken part in the battle over Caprica returned to be rearmed and reloaded. Among them was Lee Adama, who had just finished powering down his engines. As he climbed out of his viper a ground mechanic ran up to him.

"You might as well stay here, your launch as soon we finished rearming and refueling." said the Mechanic as the process of reloading his fighter began.

"Ok." Said Lee

"Any idea what these new Cylons are like?" asked the Mechanic

"I am not sure they are Cylons." Said Lee as the Mechanic looked at him.

"But they came out of a Cylon Basestar didn't they?" asked the Mechanic

"A damaged Basestar." said Lee "Maybe they were the ones who attacked them."

"If that is true then why are they coming toward our base?" asked the Mechanic

High above the base stood the launch tower/command center.

"Where are they?" asked an old man with graying hair

"Admiral Corman they are going though the underground underpasses." Stated an aid as the image from the traffic camera's showed stolen the LRV whipped around another corner dodging traffic as they headed toward the base.

Admiral Corman's eyes widened as he looked at the zoomed in image of the things driving. _"They look that the thing we have in the ship." _Thought Corman as he remember what was hidden inside the most guarded secret in the colonials. _"We can't let them into the base."_

"Move the tanks toward the front gate and blast them the moment they come out of the underground bypasses." ordered Corman as the aids nodded as the order was sent out as the tanks started rolling.

Meanwhile the Spartans got even closer to their target. The roadway which had been full of cars was now cleared as the warthog moved them toward the exit from the underground high way.

"We are almost there." said James as he read the beacon's strength

"This place reminds me of the underground roadways that run under Chicago." said Kim

"Ya, but not as technology advanced." said James as he looked at the system "There is no AI controlling the system."

"Shut up and prepare to fight." ordered Arnold as he stood where the machine gun was. Only he had his Spartan laser ready. Kim and James raised their assault rifles as daylight appeared. The moment they rolled up the ramp the bases main gate came into view along with a dozen tanks. Once again the tanks looked like scorpion main battle tank only instead of the turret was in the center of the tank and the gun looked a lot smaller.

"Crap." said Rose as she spun the warthog to the side as Arnold fired his Spartan laser into one of the tanks destroying it.

The other tanks opened up but luckily they missed the Spartans Rose moved the warthog too close for the tanks to open fire without hitting each other.

"Lieutenant those tanks have a slow turret turning speed." stated Arnold as he fired yet another blast from his Spartan, the turret from the tank flew off hitting another tank knocking it out of the fight.

"Then let's use that." said Rose she moved the warthog onto the base's run way. The tanks trued to fire only to get waved off because vipers where taking off.

"Lieutenant it's here!" yelled James "The Chief is here."

"What we are on a runway." stated Kim

"It's below us." stated James "Likely an underground hanger."

"Where is the opening?" asked Rose

"Unknown but get me to a computer and I will open it." stated James

"Alright we will make a break for that hanger." said Rose as she moved the warthog toward the hanger where a line of fighters were being loaded for combat.

Meanwhile high above their heads The Into the Darkness exited slip space. The moment it did its stealth systems activated.

"Where is are the Spartans?" asked Rook

"Northern hemisphere near a large city." stated Sabrina as she used the ships spy camera's to zoom in on the location of the Spartans as they rolled into a hanger. The a real time image showed that they were taking fire from all sides.

"Get us into orbit and prepare the pods to go." ordered Rook as he walked over to the holographic table as a 3d image of the base and the surrounding area appeared. "I want the Spartans to land inside the base with ODST's making an outer perimeter around them."

"How will we get them up?" asked Sabrina

"We may not have too." said Rook "You know the standing order for recovery of the chief don't you."

"Yes, Admiral Hood ordered hit after he went MIA, all ships in the area will responded to rescue the chief no matter the cost." said Sabrina as her eyes widened "You're thinking that the forces at Celin will come."

"That is what I am counting on." stated Rook "Now get us into orbit."

Back on the planet James was busy working at a computer terminal while the other Spartans where providing covering fire, trying to keep the enemy forces head down.

"Will you hurry up!" yelled Kim as she fired her sniper rifle though the a guys chest killing another person behind him.

"This takes time." yelled James back.

"Lieutenant Rose this is the Into the darkness." said Captain Rook over their radio system.

"It's good to hear your voice sir." said Rose as she threw a grenade back at the people who threw it. "We are under fire from a group of separates humans."

"We are aware of the situation and we are moving in for a drop." Explained Rook "Spartans and ODSTs are in the tubes."

"Roger we could use a weapon drop too." stated Rose

"Roger weapon drop will be fired too." said Sabrina

"Be warned the chief and the Forward until Dawn is located in a hanger under the runway if you drop on the runway it will be hard to open it." stated James

"Understood adjusting landing targets." said Sabrina "ETA 20 seconds."

"Understood." said Rose "We will be waiting."

Meanwhile under the Into the Darkness 26 human drop pods and two resupply pods prepared to drop. Inside of those pods where 4 six mean ODST teams, all the ODST teams on the Into the Darkness and the two Spartans. The leader of the ODST's and leader of gold team, Lieutenant Ian Taylor

"Alright troopers lets go…go…go!" yelled Ian Taylor as pods released and they began to fall from Orbit.

"New DRADIS contact!" yelled a young officer in the command center on the Zeus Military base.

"What?" asked Corman "How many?"

"There small coming in fast and step." said the officer "There are 28 of them!"

"Missiles?" asked Corman

"Maybe but they are slowing down now, sir." said the officer "Why would a missile slow down?"

"It wouldn't." said Corman

"Sir they are splitting up into four groups of six and a group of four." said the officer "Impact in 10 seconds!"

Admiral Corman looked up just in time to see metal cases land on all four corners of the base. Suddenly two large cases and two large ones landed beside the hanger where the fighting was taking place. Then before his very eyes the two larger pod doors burst opened and two more of those things stepped out. The colonial soldiers were stunned and that was all the spartans needed. Mike and Jim raised a rocket launcher each and then with two pulls of the trigger each four tanks explode. With their tanks gone the troops ran off allowing the Spartans to regroup.

"It's nice to have you two back." Said Rose

"It's good to be back Lieutenant." said Mike as the sound of more gun fire filled the air.

"Sounds like the ODST's are having fun." stated Jim

"Ya, let's get the Chief and then join the fun." said Rose

Meanwhile on the newly established perimeter Lieutenant Ian Taylor commanded his squad to set up a barricade of cars.

"Come on move it." ordered Ian as his ODST's moved the last car into the spot the needed.

"Sir we have enemies incoming." Reported the team's sniper Zack 'Quincy' Gould as he looked down the scope of his sniper rifle. "Two truckloads of soldiers."

"They must be coming from another base or small outpost inside the city." said Ian knowing that it wasn't uncommon to have small military outposts inside a city more so if it was a capital city.

"Likely." said Zack

"Alright take them." ordered Ian as Zack fired two shots one into the engine block of each truck stooping them. The moment the trucks stopped dozens of soldiers jumped out and started making their way down the road toward the ODST's. All the while civilians ran out of nearby buildings running away from the ODST.

"Remember check your fire, no civilians." ordered Ian as he ran down the line of six ODST's before stopping at the hood of the car. He raised his battle rifle to his shoulder as he picked his first target a human man probably no older then his younger brother running toward him with a rifle in hand. With his thumb he deactivated the safety as his finger hovered above the trigger.

"_Don't do it just turn around." _Thought Ian as he watched the young soldier stop and raise his rifle to his shoulder and fired. Like a true rookie the shot when too high missing the ODST's by yards.

"Fire at will." ordered Ian as he pulled the trigger.

**Well I hope you liked this chapter, I am going home for Memorial Day weekend so I will likely not update till at least Tuesday or even later because finals are almost here. Sorry you will have to wait. Now please keep reading and keep reviewing. Thanks Wilkins75. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 Not So Different**

"Covering fire!" yelled Lieutenant Ian Tylor as he fired his battle rifle over an overturned car in the center of the road, he and his fellow ODSTs where trying to make sure the Spartans where not distrusted by when they where rescuing the Chief. His team code named gold was given the mission to hold the right corner of the base. Before them was the main road straight to their left down the road was another six man ODST squad behind them down another road was another ODST.

"Ian I need a better spot!" yelled his team sniper Zack 'Quincy' Gould as he shot the head off a colonial officer with his sniper rifle.

Ian quickly looked around and found the spot, it was to their right. It looked like a TV station building. "There." said Ian as he pointed toward the building "Take Blake and set a sniper nest on the roof."

"Alright." said Private Blake Aldred as he and Zack bolted across the open ground their personal shields protecting them from the stray shot. Not as powerful as the Spartan 4 or 5 shields a modern ODST shield was still equal to a Spartan II's shields during the war.

Zack and Blake didn't stop to open the glass door they just simply smashed their way though their armor protecting them from the broken glass. Bullets where flying though the mostly glass building. However the armor protected them.

"Let's move Blake." ordered Zack as he placed his sniper rife across his back bring his suppressed M7 SMG to eye level. The ODSTs ran up a fight of stairs, they reached the 4th floor when suddenly Blake stopped.

"What is it?" asked Zack

"Sir, there is wounded." said Blake as Zack looked though a broken door to see two dozen citizens gathered in a large office room with no windows. There in the room was an office worked with what looked like a bullet wound in his chest.

"Alright call your girlfriend." said Zack as he kept going up the stairs as Blake hit the radio in his suit. "Laura we have wounded up here."

"Alright I am on route." stated Laura as she stood beside Ian behind the cover turned car firing her pistol down range.

"Go!" yelled Ian as he and the two other ODST gave covering fire to the squad medic as she ran across the street taking fire.

"You Sons of a bitches you're not suppose to shot at Medics!" yelled the Heavy weapons member Tom Kendall as he fired his battle rife down range hitting a colonial marine in the heart.

Meanwhile on the roof top Zack busted down the door before running to the edge of the building. He quickly placed the bipod of his sniper rifle on the concrete railing as he looked down the scope. He quickly spotted a raptor coming in to attack his squad from above. So at over 1000 yards his round went though the windshield of the viper hitting the raptor pilot in the forehead, the copilot had just the right amount of time for his eyes to widen before a hole appeared on his forehead. Without a pilot the raptor began tumbling out of control crashing into a building before exploding in a giant fireball over the spot where colonial marines where taking cover. The burning wreckage fell right on top of them.

"Nice shooting Quincy" said Ian over the radio as he used his snipers nickname.

"I am not done yet, these separates scum deserve no mercy." said Quincy as he shot another marine in the heart. He quickly reloaded as he began scanning for new targets, however the colonial had learned that there was a sniper out there and began taking cover behind cars. However they had never been up against Quincy and his high power sniper rifle. He quickly activated the heat sensor on his scope and spotted an enemy taking cover behind a concrete pillar.

"Time to die." said Quincy to himself as he lined up the shot before pulling the trigger. The colonial marine had no idea what hit him as the sniper bullet ripped though the three foot thick concrete pillar before going though his head.

Below Zack's feet Laura had reached the wounded, at first the office workers looked at her scared out of their minds.

"Stay back!" yelled a woman in a business suit as she held what looked like a letter opener.

"It's ok, I am a medic." said Laura as she raised her hands defensibly even though the so called weapon couldn't hurt her on bit "I want to treat him."

The woman looked at the dark armored clad figure before lowering her weapon. "Alright let me take a look."

"Ah." screamed the man as he moved his hand away from the wound.

"Ok, it came from your force which is good because if it was ours your entire side would be gone and there would be nothing I could do." said Laura as she reached into her pack and pulled out the biomedical foam case. She placed it over the wound. "This is going to hurt."

The office worker screamed as the foam filled the wound, stopping the blood lost.

"There you should be fine, if you get to a hospital before the foam dissolves in five hours." said Laura

"Why are you Cylons worried about letting humans live?" asked another worker

"We are not Cylons." stated Laura "In fact we stopped an attack that was going to be launched by the Cylon race on you in 24 hours."

"What?" asked the confused office worker

"We come from a scout ship which was monitoring the Cylon fleet." said Laura "They discovered us and some of our Spartans super soldiers got trapped on one of their ships when it entered slip space, it exited over this planet."

"Then why are you attacking us?" asked another woman

"You have one of us, the Master Chief in a bunker under that military base." explained Laura "And we will do anything to get him back."

"You would do all this to get one person back?" asked a worker

"He saved not only our home world, our race but the entire galaxy from the death and the flood." answered Laura "He is humanity greatest hero and we would send an entire battle fleet to get him back."

"Wait…humanity how in Gods' name do you know about humanity?" asked a news man

"Your kiddy right?" asked Laura as she pressed a button on her arm as her dark gray visor turned see though letting the office workers see her face and her brown eyes. "We are humans."

"What the frak?" asked another worker "How can you be human?"

"I was born on Mars." stated Laura as they just looked at her "You know the second world humans ever settled on…it's right next to Earth."

"Earth?" asked the woman stunned

"Ah…Earth capital planet of the UNSC and the base of operation for all 900 plus worlds of humanity." said Laura as millions of questions filled the minds of the news staff but they got to say none of them.

"Laura go up to the roof and cover Zack." ordered Blake as he headed down the stairs to rejoin the squad. Laura quickly headed up the stairs with her pistol in hand. Unknown to anyone, not even the news people the camera was still broadcasting which meant that image of Laura in her ODST armor was broadcasted thought the colonies.

"What the Frak?" asked Admiral Corman as he looked at on of the TV in the control tower; normally it was used for bored flight operators to look at when they were not doing their jobs. However at the moment it became a source of information, since the attacking force took great care not to shot at news raptors but military raptors were falling left and right.

"They are human?" asked an aid "From Earth?"

"No it's impossible their technology is too advanced for only be separated from us for 2000 years." stated Corman "It must be a Cylon trick."

"Yes sir." Answered the aid

"_But what if I am wrong?"_ thought Corman as he looked out the window at the burning remains of his once proud base.

Meanwhile on another planet a group of ODSTs fought another battle. Bullets and plasma rounds where flying though the air as the sound of explosions filled the air.

"Now let's go." said a young ODST officer as he headed down a trench only to turn a corner to get stabbed in the gut by a plasma sword by an Elite. Plasma rounds hit the rest of his squad fired from elites hiding in the different spots.

"Damn it." said the ODST as a red light appeared on a wristband.

"You need to always double check corners son." said a voice in his helmet on the other end of the com link.

"Sorry sir." said the young office

"That is why we do training son, return to base for debriefing." ordered the general at the end of the line.

The elite pulled out the sword only to have it disappear.

"I don't care if it is a fake electric sword it still hurts like a bitch." said the office as the elite laughed a bit.

"Your rubber bullets hurt too." said the Elite as the squad of elites and humans headed back to the large UNSC/Elite military base just as a cold rain started to fall. At that base the general in charge of the new massive training base sat in the control room looking at the images coming in from the cameras built into every soldier and Elites armor and thousands hidden around the training field. The aging general had refused to retire even though he was 68 almost 69. Because of his age they had signed him to the brand new training and weapon testing planet located between Harvest and the new colony of Celin. The abandoned planet was the perfect place to test new weapons. (It's New Caprica in BBG)

"They are getting better but they are not ready for graduation." stated General Robert Stose

"Yes, but in a week they will be leaving for combat on the Brute Home world." said a large Elite from behind him. Instantly General Stose rose from his seat and saluted the elite behind him.

"Arbiter." said General Stose to the Leader of the Elites. The aging Elite was flanked by two other elites in golden armor and one younger Elite in red armor. "I wasn't informed that you had arrived yet."

"I came down ahead of plan." stated the Arbiter as he looked at the holographic battle between allies. "I remember when we tried to kill each other for real instead of with training weapons."

"I remember it too." said Stose as the Arbiter looked at the general, he knew that humans had a shorter life span then the Elites and that most of the humans who were alive during the war where either retired or dead.

"I was 12 years old kid living in New Mambasa when you guys attacked earth. I lost my parents that day." said Stose as the Arbiter lowered his head in shame.

"That was a sad time for our race, we lost our honor by following those false prophets." said the Arbiter "Once we crush the last of those prophets we will regain our honor. However that coward ran from the brute home world with what remains of his fleet."

"We will find them." said the young Elite in the red armor.

"Arbiter." said the Arbiter as he glared at the young elite major "You must always address someone by their rank, or else you dishonor your house."

"Sorry father." said the young elite

Before the comeration could go on, a young office ran into the room. The elites and the other officer looked at the young out of breath officer.

"What is it?" asked General Stose

"Sir, flash message from the Into the Darkness." said the officer

"That is that scout ship out of Celin?" asked General Stose

"Yes, sir well they where investigating an unknown fleet gathering near Celin and they were attacked." said the officer

"Don't tell me we are at war." stated Stose

"Maybe sir but not likely the report reads that their weapons are weak but the important thing is that they have found a group of humans on 12 worlds outside the UNSC." said the officer as Stose's eyes widened

"Separates." growled Stose as the old hate he had for separates boiled over.

"Likely but sir that isn't the main thing, they have the Master Chief." Said the officer as everyone's but the arbiter's eyes widened.

"I knew a warrior that great wouldn't go down so easy." Said Arbiter

"Alright, let's get every ship not needed to protect this planet and every solider we have loaded up and launched within two hours." stated Stose

"I want our forces loaded up." ordered the Arbiter

"You don't have to go." said General Stose "This is a human affair, we need to bring these worlds into the UNSC and get the chief back."

"The Chief saved my life, I am honored bound to save him." stated the Arbiter

"Very well." said General Stose as the order went out. At first everyone was confused about what was going on, a few groined at woke up for what they believed to be a drill. Then they heard that they were going after the Master Chief and instantly the entire base came alive as tanks, warthogs and soldiers began being to be loaded onto ships. Pelicans where busy transporting everything needed as the engines of over 250 giant warships some of the UNSC and others about the Elites came alive. Over 150,000 soldiers and marines of the UNSC where getting ready to combat, joining them another 70,000 Elites. An army that was bound to attack the brute home world was now turned toward the rescuing of a single man.

**Well I hope you liked this chapter and the introduction of the Elites and this Squad of ODST that will be followed along with the Spartan team throughout the story. Now until the next chapter, please keep reading and reviewing. Thanks. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 To Wake a Legend Part 1**

"As you can see the gun battle rages around Zeus military base as a group who claim they are from the mythical colony of Earth do battle with the Army, Marines and Police. These unknown forces have almost total taken over the entire military base." reported a newsman as the images of black clad ODST's shooting a battle rife at the colonials forces.

"Joining us now is the arguable two of the best scientist in the entire 12 colonies Dr. Gaius Baltar and Dr. Glen Rush." Said the newsman as the image of the two scientist appeared on separate screens all the while the battle raged on a smaller side screen. Dr, Baltar was dressed in the finest black jacket with a open white top. His brown hair was pulled back. On the other side was an old fat man dressed in a suit that was too small for him. "So Doctors I have to ask do you believe these people in their clams that they are from Earth?"

"No…no this is all a lie, made up by either the Cylons or some rebel group trying to start a rebellion." said Dr. Rush

"Cylons? I think we are above Cylons now, we saw the face of one of them and she looked as human as you or I." said the newsman

"Please, she if it is a she never took off that helmet it could just be an image like a TV screen." stated Dr. Rush

"I disagree." said Baltar

"Are you saying that these people are from Earth?" asked the newsman

"I consider it a possibility." said Baltar

"This coming from a person who doesn't follow the faith?" asked Dr. Rush

"Even a blind man can see these people are advanced, they have shields for Gods shakes." said Baltar

"Shields you're talking about energy shields? Form something like a Sci-Fi movie?" asked the newsman

"Yes, if you look closely your see that whenever we hit them they give off a golden glow." said Baltar as the image of an ODST taking a hit appeared there was a golden glow around the impact zone "That is their shields."

"Please Baltar to make something capable of stopping a bullet you would need the same amount of energy that is used to power this whole city." said Dr. Rush

"Is that correct Dr?" asked the newsman

"Yes." answered Baltar

"Then how do you explain their ability to generate this so called Shields?" asked Dr. Rush

"We have no idea how advanced these people are, they may have embraced technology while we run away from it." said Baltar

"Have you heard of the Cylons?" asked Dr. Rush

"Please gentleman we don't want to get into the argument about embracing networked computers and Artificial Intelligences." said the newsman "I just want an answer who are these people?"

"It's a Cylons trick." Said Dr. Rush

"It can be anything but I think they are really human." stated Baltar.

"Alright I thank you two for joining us now let's head back to the news desk for up to date information about the battle." said the newsman as the little light on the camera turned off.

"Dr. Rush is a fraken idiot." said Baltar as he stood up and walked away from is computerized camera. He had been broadcasting from his home which was located outside Caprica city. Baltar then walked over turning on his own personal computer as he pulled up the images of what he believed to be an alien space ship located in a bunker under Zeus Military base. He scrolled though the images until he came to one of a metal creature frozen in time. He looked similar to the original attacking force.

"They are coming to get you." said Baltar as he looked at the zoomed face of the creature "The Master Chief, so that is your name."

Meanwhile inside the hanger on Zeus military base. James fingers where dancing across the primitive keyboard.

"How much longer?" demanded Rose

"How about now." stated James as he hit the final button on the keyboard as the last firewall came crashing down. James quickly inserted a small chip into what appeared to be an ancient USB port. That chip contained a link so that Sabrina could get remote access to the computer system.

On board the Into the Darkness Sabrina's eyes widened as she got the readings form the colonial computer network.

"Captain take a look at this." said Sabrina as Captain Rook turned and looked at Sabrina.

"What is it?" asked Rook

"I have found something's." said Sabrina as a holographic image of the underground hanger appeared. "They have built a 7 stories hanger with multiple levels. Including testing areas and weapons stashes."

"Sabrina cut to the point I have soldiers on the ground. Is the chief still alive?" asked Rook

"Yes, he is in cro-sleep." said Sabrina "However they have separated their computer network from the ships computer system so I can't wake him from here."

"I see." Said Rook

"But Sir I have maybe found a way to get our forces off the planet." Said Sabrina as an image of what appeared to be a pelican appeared on the holographic table. It was a lot smaller then a pelican and had a huge side door instead of the normal back ramp.

"What is that?" asked Rook

"That is their attempt to create a pelican from a damaged one they found on the forward until dawn." said Sabrina

"Does it work?" asked Rook

"They were planning to show it off to the public in less than a week." said Sabrina "And there are six of them in the upper levels of the hanger where the Forward Until Dawn is."

"Very well. Once we have the chief order our forces to take those so called Pelicans and head back to the ship." ordered Rook

"They will be shot at." said Sabrina

"Ya, that is why we will descent into the lower atmosphere and provide covering fire with our gauss cannons." said Rook

"Then we will become a target of their ships." said Sabrina

"We have shields they don't." said Rook "Send the order."

"Yes, sir." said Sabrina as she sent the order.

Meanwhile on the battlefield a group of Colonial special forces moved though a side building the sound of battle filling the air as they moved down a darken hallway. In their hands was possible the only weapon the colonials had copied to a near perfect match to the UNSC version of it, the SMG.

"Alright they are just ahead of us." said the officer in charged of this assult squad.

"Let's get those Frakers from behind." said another member of the six man team.

"To bad we got you from behind." Said a voice that none of them had ever heard before. Slowly they all turned and looked behind them. There crouching in the corner near some office supplies was one of those black armored frakers who had been stopping all their attacks.

"_There was nothing there when I checked the room." _thought the commander as the ODST grinned under his helmet. He just loved his cloaking system.

"Drop your guns before I drop you." said the ODST

"Take this!" yelled a colonial as he spun his weapon around but he stood no chance. The ODST just held down the trigger of his own silenced SMG. The bullets ripped though the colonial so called body armor like a knife through butter. It was all over in an instant as the five members of colonial special forces lied in a pool of their own blood. The ODST slowly looked at what he had done as he notice the hand of one dead colonial release a live grenade. The exportation rocked the entire area.

"Fagaly are you there?" asked Ian over the commutation link.

"Ya." cough Sergeant Alec Fagaly as he stood up from where he dove for cover.

"Yell the luck of the Irish was with you today." said Quincy

"Never disrespect the power of the Irish." stated Alec as he defended his heritage.

"Sure…whatever." said Zack as he aimed at another colonial soldier "What are you going to do to me if I don't?"

"I wouldn't piss him off I where you Zack." said Tom as he raised his Spartan laser and aimed it as an incoming Viper. "He got me bad last year."

"What did he do?" asked Zack

"He put something in my morning glass of milk." said Tom as the red haired Irish grinned under his helmet "I was throwing up for three days straight."

"Figures that he would do that." said Zack with a laugh "He did grow up on a dairy farm."

"Will you three knock it off." ordered Ian as he fired his battle rife again "We in a firefight not a bar."

"Ah you are such a buzz kill sir." said Zack

"For once I agree with Quincy." said Alec as he ran up a staircase of a nearby building before firing out the broken window at a group of Colonial taking cover below.

"Wow those two actually agreeing on something, it's a sign that the end times are near." Laughed Tom as he fired his Spartan laser as a viper crashed into the ground in a giant fire ball. Just then the ground started to shake.

Meanwhile on Zeus Military base, Lee Adama hides behind a line of barrels of fuel. He had hardly moved an inch since those giant things had stormed the hanger. To his amazement they hadn't shot them in the back. Now he wished he had joined them but they had sealed the side door with a large weapon create that took at least four people to move but one had moved it by himself. He was now trapped in a hanger full of those things.

"I got it." said the one by the computer

"Ok do it James." ordered the leader who sounded female.

"And here we go." said James as he hit the final key as suddenly the ground started to shake.

"_What the Frak?" _thought Adama

High above them a news raptor noticed the ground moving. However what was causing it soon replayed all the images of battle on the television. There before the eyes of everyone the runway was opening up. Everyone's eyes widened as a giant underground hanger opened up. The hanger was a divided into many levels with a large center opening. However the main thing was the half destroyed ship that lied in the center hanger. The ship was unlike anything the colonial public had ever seen.

"Sir we have the Forward Until Dawn Uncovered." reported Sabrina onboard the Into the Darkness as Captain Rook smiled. However on the planet the man he was fighting against slammed his fist onto a table.

"FRAK!" yelled Admiral Corman as he looked at the most top secret thing in the history of the 12 colonies of Kobol exposes on Worlds wide Television.

"Lets go Spartans!" yelled Rose as the six Spartans warriors took off across the runway toward the now giant opening. Up in the control tower Admiral Corman eyes widened as he noticed those soldiers running toward the opening.

"Stop them." ordered Corman

"With what sir?" asked an aid.

There was no stopping the Spartans as took a giant leap into the hanger. They where luckily with their powered armor, training they were able to make the jump onto the very top of the Forward Until Dawn. By jumping the gap between the hanger and the ship and falling the same distance as two story building they were able to by pass any and all defenses set up by the colonial forces.

"Find the hatch." Ordered Rose as the Spartans started searching the roof, however they started to take fire from colonial forces who where set up on the higher levels shooting down at the Spartans.

"Here." said Arnold as he opened the hatch and dropped down onto the deck of the Forward until Dawn. He scanned the area with his battle rife in hand "Clear!"

"Go." ordered Rose as the other Spartans jumped down though the hatch, with her going last.

"Where are we James?" asked Jim

"We are on deck 9 port hallway 5 D the crosleep room is five levels down and starboard hallway 2." Reported James as his computer formed the quickest route to the crosleep chamber. "It will take 45 seconds if we run."

"Alright close quarter's weapons we will not be stopping." ordered Rose as she and the other Spartans changed to their secondary weapons before started sprinting down corridor. They turned the corner only to run into a group of colonial's soldiers. Unlike the earlier ones these where armed with weapons straight out of the armor found inside the Forward Until Dawn. They were armed with UNSC equipment however even armed with the weapons they were no match for the Spartans training. The Colonial marines stood no chance as they fell to Spartan bullets before running and gunning though the corridors most of which were ripped up to study it better.

"Can't we close this door!" yelled a colonial officer as he glared at the scientist who had stayed behind to close the door to the cro sleep room. The sounds of bullets and screams filled the air.

"No it is too heavily damaged from what ever happened to this ship and our taking it apart." Explained the scientist

"Luck us." Said a new voice as the soldier turned to see six Spartans standing before him guns raised.

"Stay back!" yelled the soldier as he raised his pistol only to have it taken out of his hands by Mike.

"James wake the Chief." ordered Rose as James calmly walked past the scared shit less scientist toward the control panel of the cro sleep chamber.

"Everything seams fine." explained James "The Pod is working fine, so it should take only a few moments to open it and free the Chief."

"Can't we do a hard unfreezing?" asked Jim

"Ya, if you want to risk losing the chief, after over 50 years in cro sleep doing a rapid unfreezing could kill him." Said James

"Take your time, we can't lose him now." Said Rose

"Should take around 7 minutes." explained James

"Alright Spartans set up a perimeter." ordered Rose as she tossed the scared unarmed guard and scientist into the corner. "No gets in."

Meanwhile on the Into the Darkness Captain Rook sat down in his chair. "We have seven minutes until the Chief is unfrozen." stated Rook

"Yes. Sir." stated Sabrina

"Send the order to have the ODSTs pull back to those so called Pelicans." ordered Rook Sabrina nodded as she prepared to send the order. However her eyes widened as new data started coming in.

"Captain, multiple slip space openings on the far side of the moon." stated Sabrina as Rook's eyes widened.

"That is too soon to be from Celin even if they had ships to spare from duty and the training planet at Ricore is three days away by slip space." said Rook as he stood up. "An Elite ship that got lost?"

"No sir…it's them." said Sabrina as Rooks heart stopped as his mind went into over drive of what those simple words met.

Meanwhile on one of the large ships that where now heading toward the planet in a floating chair sat the last of the Prophets, the Prophet of Retribution.

"Prophet we have found a human world." stated a Brute Chieftain

"A human world this far out from their rat hole called Harvest?" asked the Prophet

"Yes, and better yet no defenses'." Said the chieftain "the few ships we have detected are weak and no orbital defense platform."

"Interesting." said the Prophet "How many?"

"A fully populated world." reported the chieftain "Billions of human rates."

"I see, the Gods have blessed us with coming across this find." said the Prophet

"It gets better, there is a beacon coming from the planet it is the Earth ship that desecrated the holy Ark." said the chieftain

"Ah the demon." said the Prophet "His death will redeem us."

"I will cleanse the planet from orbit." said the Brute

"No." said the Prophet as the brute looked at him "We have been dishonored by this demon we can't kill him from orbit, we will kill him and the rest of the human scum on the ground. Prepare for forces for attack."

"It shall be done." said the Chieftain

**I hope you liked this chapter and the new twist I put into the story, if the colonials thought they were in trouble before imagine how much trouble they are going to be in for with a Covenant battle Fleet over head. However you will have to wait, Monday begins finals week for me and as such I will likely not update until it is all over. Sorry. Thanks and please keep reviewing. Wilkins75. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 To Wake A Legend Part 2**

"It's them." stated Sabrina "Covenant fleet."

"How many?" asked Rook as everyone on the Into Darkness went into over drive.

"215 Ships all different classes." said Sabrina

"How the fuck did they escape our forces around the brute home world?" asked Rook

"Likely they left before we even attacked the planet." said Sabrina "The invasion was easier then we expected."

"Every attack was, our technology has advanced so much." said Rook

"Yes, but maybe this time it was easier because they had launched a counter attack when we launched our invasion." said Sabrina as a star map appeared on the holographic table "If they wanted to attack Harvest this would be a route to go around our defenses and I don't want to tell you want would happen if Harvest falls."

"Ya." said Rook, he knew full well what Harvest had become to the war effort. It was the main launching point for every supply convoy that headed out to supply the armies inside covenant space. If they lost Harvest those soldiers and Marines would be cut off from supplies. However Harvest was now as heavily defended as Reach, with over 350 war ships not counting orbital space battle stations and MAC guns. But if this Covenant force could bring down even one of the orbital space evaluators then supplies could be stuck on the ground and their forces would have to go without key supplies. "Send a flash massage to Harvest and Celin tell them what we have. Hopefully they will miss Celin."

"What about this world?" asked Sabrina

"Lets just hope the Covenant doesn't notice they are human and move on." said Rook as he hoped against hope that would happen but knowing it wouldn't.

"Sir they are launching Banshees and Phantoms." reported Sabrina

"A ground assault." said Rook as he jumped back into his chair "Sabrina we need to buy some time, bring all weapons systems online and prepare everything we have for battle."

"Sir, the odds of us winning against an entire fleet is so small it's below .000001%." said Sabrina

"I know prepare the command Pelican." ordered Rook as Sabrina's eyes widened "You heard me."

"Yes, sir." responded Sabrina

Meanwhile down below on Zeus Military Base Admiral Corman's day was getting worst.

"Sir we have 215 ship contacts." Reported the DRADIS operator

"What?" asked Corman "are you counting fighters?"

"No, Sir they have 215 ships some larger than any Battlestar and they are launching what I believe to be fighters."

"By the Gods." said an aid "It's an invasion force."

"Get every battle star we have back from patrol and if there is a single raptor or viper not in the air in five minutes I will have all your hides." ordered Corman "And bring project Starlight online."

"Are you sure sir, it hasn't been tested yet." said an aid

"The best time to test something is on the battlefield." explained Corman "Send the order."

"Yes, sir."

Meanwhile high above their heads another admiral moved the fleet into a defenses line. "I want three ships on the left flank and five on the right." ordered a hard nose female admiral named Helena Cain.

"At once." said her XO Jurgen Balzen

"Admiral." said a beautiful female system analyst named Gina Inviere "We shouldn't had left the ship yard, only half the weapon systems are online and half the crew."

"We have guns and bullets we will fight." said the determined Admiral as she looked at her DRADIS screens as she watched the large fleet move toward the planet at speeds that shouldn't have been possible.

"I understand I'll get everything I can back online." said Gina not knowing that her mission as a sleeper agent for the Cylons was to bring the ships defenses down.

"Good." Said Cain as suddenly one of the lead groups of DRADIS contacts disappeared from the screen, followed by more and more of them. "Did they jump?"

"No, Vipers reporting explosions." said the wireless operator

"Who is shooting?" asked Jurgen Balzen

"No one, sir."

"Oh course it's not coming from us, that is outside of range of any of our weapons." Stated Cain as the dots stopped as the firing stop.

"What is going on?" asked Balzen

"I wish I fraken knew." stated Cain back

"Admiral new contact!" yelled the DRADIS "IT'S only 100,000 kilometers ahead of us."

"Between us and the unknowns around the moon." said Balzen

"It's an unknown it's self." stated Cain

"Admiral we have something on the wireless coming from the unknown ship." said the operator

"Which unknown?" demanded Cain as she slammed her fist on the table.

"The one directly in front of us." said the operator

"Put it on." Ordered Cain

"It's also sending out TV waves." said the operator

"Then we can watch it." said Gina as she ran over to the control panel and made a few quick changes. Suddenly one of the DRADIS screens showed a man dressed in a dark grey uniform behind him was a woman in a white uniform on a bridge unlike anything they had seen.

"How are you doing this?" asked Balzen

"It's one of the new improvements allows off duty personal to watch TV if they are near a planet." said Gina as the man started speaking.

"Attention Covenant forces this is Captain Rook of the UNSC ship Into the Darkness." said Captain Rook

"So the humans dare to speak." said the Prophet as the colonials got their first look at real aliens. a The Profit was strange looking creature on a thrown, it had a weak looking form with a long neck. It was covered by a sick brown skin with dark facial hair. On either side of the creature stood two more creatures each dressed in black armor. They were covered dark grey fur and a face that belonged to a monster. In their hands was a massive hammer.

"Attention humans." said the Prophet "I am the Prophet of Retribution and I will see the demon and your kind pay for your sins toward the Gods and your slowing down of the Great Journey."

"You will not hurt the people of this planet." stated Rook "They are not the members of the UNSC and are not at war with you."

"They are humans that is all that is needed for us." said the Prophet "We will turn them into dust and when we kill the demon we can once again start our great journey and we will crush the UNSC and turn your home world of Earth into glass."

"_Earth, they are really from Earth?" _thought Cain

"Your home worlds are under the control of the UNSC and I promise you that if you harm the people of this world then we will show no mercy we will give no quarter." said Rook "You should take your last fleet and run, run because we will make you pay ten fold for anything you do to the people of this world."

"Stupid human, I thought I made it clear we will burn this world into ash and from that ask our Covenant will be reformed and we will destroy the human infestation from the galaxy as we walk the path." said the prophet.

"Cut the bull shit Profit, you have 200 ships and maybe 300,000 soldiers, that is all." stated Rook "We have millions of ships, over a trillion soldiers. Also we have the Elites."

"Numbers mean nothing we are favored by the Gods and once the demon is killed and his head is on a pike in my throne room. We will have redeemed ourselves in their eyes and we will have victory over you humans." said the Prophet "Now as for your mighty forces they are not here and this world will burn."

"You will have to get past us to do that." said Rook diffidently

"So be it." said the Prophet as the image disappeared.

"Sabrina bring MAC and Guuss cannons online prepare to fire, launch fighters and Pelicans." Ordered Rook a moment before his image also disappeared

"What the frak was that?" asked Balzen

"I don't know." said Cain "Mark that ship as the Into the Darkness as a friendly ship."

"Admiral we have no idea who are what they are." stated Balzen

"It's simple math. Over 200 ships are coming our way we need every ship we can get to stop them." stated Cain "We can destroy it later."

"Admiral flash message from the Into the Darkness." said the wireless

"What does it say?" asked Cain

"Can't win; just buy time to get citizens off world before slaughter." said the wireless operator

"Captain what is your plan?" asked Sabrina as they looked at the holographic map.

"Tell me, have you ever heard of the USS Samuel B. Roberts?" asked Rook as Sabrina searched her databanks.

"World War Two distorier escort." said Sabrina "Sunk off the island of Samar in 1944."

"It's called the Destroyer escort that fought like a battleship." said Rook "this small ship sunk a large Japanese battle cruiser with three times the weapons before fight the other ships in the fleet for an hour before going down."

"You had a relative on that ship didn't you?" asked Sabrina as Rook nodded

"Yes on my mother's side, the captain, let's hope I have the same luck as him." said Rook "That hour could save thousands of lives."

"Sir, the Roberts was sunk during that battle." said Sabrina

"I know." said Rook "But they blooded the enemy and forced them back saving thousands of lives, we will do the same."

"Yes, sir." said Sabrina as she picked her targets with the MAC guns. "Firing."

"What are you talking about?" asked Tom

"We have a Covenant battle group over head." said Ian

"Are we pulling back?" asked Blake as he held his reloaded his assault rifle.

"No, we are staying and fighting until reinforcements arrive." reported Ian

"Sir, that is going to be impossible with the forces we have." stated Tom

"Thank you for pointing out something we already know." said Alec as he reloaded his SMG. "Even with the local forces there is no way we could stop a full scale Covenant assault."

"I know, we need to save everyone we can." stated Ian

"I'll do everything I can." said Laura as she aimed her pistol down the stairs to the roof protecting Zack's back.

"If this day couldn't get any worse?" asked Zack

"At least we will have the Master Chief." said Ian

"That is something at least." stated Quincy

Meanwhile back in the remains of the Forward Until Dawn James worked as fast as possible to unfreeze the Master Chief.

"Are you about done?" asked Kim as James typed on the keyboard

"Alright here we go." Said James as he hit the enter key. With that frozen gas shot out of small vents on the side of the cro pod. The Spartans stood at attention as the long closed door opened. For a moment nothing happened and then suddenly the cold of breaking ice filled the air as the chief moved his arm at first and the rest of his body. The ice from the cro sleep broke off from his armor as he stepped out of the pod.

"Master Chief?" asked Rose

"Master Chief John 117 reporting for duty." said the Chief as he snapped to attention

"Lieutenant Rose 345" said Rose as she returned the salute to the living legend.

"You require me." stated the Chief

"That is an understatement." said Arnold as he held out an assault rifle "We have a planet full of what we believe to be separates that are about to get macerated by the last of the Covenant fleet and our own fleet is at least three days away."

"I see." said the Chief as he took the gun in his hand "Any sign of Cortana?"

"Sorry sir." said James "But it's been over 50 years her program can only last 7 years, she is long gone."

Unknown to the Spartans or anyone member of the UNSC miles away tucked away inside the mountain range of Hercules and built into a large mountain was another secret base. In this base was hidden project Starlight.

"We have orders to bring it online." stated a Commander

"Are you sure about this sir?" asked his XO

"We have our orders." said the Commander "Plug it in."

"Yes, sir." said the XO as he walked over to a computer terminal. Unlike everything else in the room, this came straight from the alien ship. He slowly bent down and inserted a cable running from the alien computer into the normal computer. In an instant a computer screen light up with a map of the entire planet of Caprica, on the map appeared 7 red dots.

"MAC Cannons are online picking targets." said a voice from the alien computer "Targeting Covenant forces, Firing."

With that all over the planet of Caprica seven prototype MAC guns fired into space. These MAC guns where extremely weak by UNSC standards but to the Colonies they where the most powerful weapons ever created. As they fired an image of a blue woman appeared out of the Alien computer.

"So this is the way the world ends." stated Cortana

**Well I am done with my last final, so now I am heading home for a week before I start summer school at my college, lucky me. Now please keep reading and keep reviewing. Thanks Wilkins75.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 So this is the Way the World Ends**

"Captain the Covenant Forces have begun moving again." stated Sabrina as suddenly fire started coming from the surface. The fire struck seven phantoms destroying them.

"Where did that come from?" asked Rook

"Scanning." said Sabrina as her eyes widened "Sir, they have MAC cannons on the surface."

"They have MACs?" asked Rook stunned by the news.

"Only seven and they appear to be very weak, just able to shot down a Phantom." reported Sabrina as another seven Phantom explode but it was only slowing down the attack.

"Sabrina where are my fighters?" asked Rook as he saw the ships five Longsword fighters appear in front of him. The new version of the Longsword fighter looked like a smaller version of the covenant war version. The biggest difference was it was a single pilot craft instead of the two man version. It was also had shields and plasma based weapons.

"This is Mobius One calling Mobius squadron." stated the lead fighter

"This is going to be a tough one." said Mobius Two

"Ya." said Mobius One as he hit a button on his control panel as his weapons systems came online.

"Banshees coming in." stated Mobius three

"Alright flight target the nearest enemy and let them ripe." stated Mobius One as he pulled down on the trigger of his joystick. Instantly blasts of hot plasma shot out of two launchers on his wing tips. With that the five Longsword fighters engaged in a dogfight with hundreds of Banshee.

Back on the Into the Darkness Rook moved toward his command chair.

"Sabrina."

"Yes, captain." said Sabrina as she appeared beside him.

"Order all none needed crew members to grab every weapon they can and head to the nearest escape pod and the few Pelicans we have. Including the command Pelican" ordered Rook "Once they launch plot a course that takes us into the heart of the enemy fleet."

"Very well sir." said Sabrina as suddenly the ship shook as a pair of Banshees did an attack run on the ship.

"Make it fast Sabrina." ordered Rook as the Gauss cannons shot down the Banshees.

Meanwhile inside a secret bunker under the captain building of the 12 colonies of Kobol sat the President of the 12 colonies Richard Adar

"So at this very moment we have an alien force over head that are out to destroy us because we are human?" asked Adar to his cabinet of advisors.

"If these reports are to be believed." said his military advisor

"This is all fake." said his religious advisor, since the earliest day of the colonial government the religious advisor had been considered the most powerful government seat behind the president and vice-president. "The holy scrolls state that there is only two races humans and the Gods. We sinned when we created the Cylons so this so called Alien attack must be a Cylon trap."

"President either way the people are at risk, we need to get them to a safe place." said another aid

"Agreed we can't allow the citizens to die." stated President Adar "Order a evacuation of the city and the order the military not to let a single one of those ships come near the planet."

"Move…move…move!" yelled a UNCS marine as the Marines and the other unnecessary personal who was rushing toward the bumblebee escape pods, the pelicans where reserved for key personal.

"Are we ready?" asked the marine to the Pelican pilot.

"Yes." answered the Pelican pilot as she looked back at the large cargo being loaded into the back. It was about the size of two mongooses lied side by side and two mongooses deep. However this was more important than a recon four-wheeler it was a large computer and front line command center. It would become the center of command and control for any ground assault. The last thing to be loaded was two technician and two members of the last ODST team on board.

"Alright you're clear to launch." stated the marine as he ran off the deck as the Pelican was lowered into open space.

"Admiral the Into the Darkness are launching pods and what appear to be transports." stated the DRADIS officer.

"They know they can't win so they are abounding ship?" asked Admiral Cain's XO

"Not totally right." said Cain as she stood on her bridge "They are getting everyone who is not absolutely needed off the ship. So that they can fight on the ground and less people if the ship gets blown up."

"Admiral order from command." said the wireless operator "We are to stop every last of their ships from reaching the planet."

"That is going to be fraken impossible." said the XO

"Nothing is impossible." stated Cain as she looked at her map "I want the Atlas and the Hercules to move toward the enemy fleet."

"No need sir, enemy ship approaching at high speed." said the DRADIS "They are in range."

"All guns open fire shot that Fraken thing out of the Sky." ordered Cain as the guns on the Pegasus came alive. The Pegasus and five other battlestars fired rounds after round like old ships of the line at the Covenant Battle cruiser flew out of the massive guns. The massive armor piercing rounds slammed into the shields but there wasn't any effect.

"Admiral there is no effect!" yelled the DRADIS

"What? How is that possible?" asked the XO

"Fire NUKES!" ordered Admiral Cain as six nuclear missiles flew out of the Pegasus missile tubes and toward the cruiser. There was no time for the carrier to move out of the way as all six missiles hit and detained. Pegasus and the other battlestars shook as the shook wave from the nukes hit the ships. The radiation from the blast caused their DRADIS to fail.

"Did we get it?" asked a young officer

"Of course we did, there is no way any ship could survived six nukes." stated another officer

"Get me DRADIS." ordered Cain as she looked at the fuzzy DRADIS screen. After a few passes it came back and for a moment the covenant ship wasn't there and then the radiation cleared and there it was.

"It's still there?" asked the XO as suddenly one of their Battlestars disappeared from the screen.

"Yes, open fire!" yelled Cain as the guns on the Pegasus came alive yet again. However just then the ship shook to its core as everyone was thrown off their feet and more than a few computer panels exploded.

"REPORT!" ordered Cain as the ship shook violently as alarms filled the air as the ships on board computer engaged in.

"Admiral we lost contact with the engine room and the….." said an officer a moment before the computer screen exploded sending shards of the screen into the officer's face killing him.

With one more giant explosion Admiral Cain flew backwards hitting her head on a chair knocking her out. Meanwhile on the Into Darkness Captain Rook looked out at the destroyed remained of five battlestars, four where completely destroyed from fire from the Battle cruiser. The fife which was the Pegasus was cut in half the engines had exploded but the second half was still there and thanks automatic airlocks it was possible that a few could survive.

"Captain the covenant energy protector tore though their ships." said Sabrina

"Sabrina take us toward the cruiser." ordered Rook "fire all MACs at one point."

"We have a lock." stated Sabrina

"Fire." ordered Rook as all three MACS on the Into the Darkness fired at the same point. The first round brought down the shield while the final two slammed into the side of the carrier. Thanks to the knowledge the UNSC had gained from the war Sabrina knew just where to hit. The rounds slammed though the engine core causing a massive chain reaction in the power grid. In a flash of blue plasma the ship exploded.

"One kill." said Sabrina as the Into the Darkness shook from another attack except this time it wasn't a Banshee attack it was energy protectors firing from four covenant cruiser. "Shields down to 75%"

"Full power to engines dodge their attacks!" ordered Rook

"Captain Five cruiser are pushing though heading planet side." reported Sabrina

"Crap!" stated Rook

"Sir, there is nothing we can do to stop them." stated Sabrina

"The fight is going to ground." said Rook

Elsewhere in space Mobius flight dodged and weaved though banshees and anti air fire from the cruiser.

"I'm hit…I'm hit!" yelled a voice over the communication link

"Mobius 3!" yelled Mobius One as one of his pilots spun out of control before slamming into a phantom distorting both of them.

"Mobius One they are not letting us near their force." stated Mobius Two

"Alright Mobius squadron go protect the Into the Darkness." Ordered Mobius One

"What are you doing?" asked Mobius Two

"I am arming the Shiva." stated Mobius One as the fellow pilots eyes widened as a missile lowered from an inner weapon's bay on the Longsword's wing. "So get as far away as possible."

"Yes, sir." said Mobius flight as they banked away from Mobius One who charged into the heart of the Covenant fleet at full speed. He dodged fire from incoming plasma rounds and Banshees he charged forward until finally the fire got to great and it stopped him from advancing.

"Here goes nothing." stated Mobius One as he armed the Shiva. The missile quickly fired from under his wing as the on board guidance system started dodging fire as it flew toward a Covenant battle cruisers. Meanwhile Mobius one's engines where pushed beyond the red line as he struggled to get out of the blast zone. However there was no escaping the blast as the lower level IA on the missile picked the best spot to detonated, a spot that would do the must damage. A flash of light so great that it was brighter then the sun filled the air. The light 150 megaton nuclear blast filled the sky as the blast wave rocked even the Into the Darkness.

"REPORT!" yelled Rook

"Sir, Mobius One had detonated a Shiva class nuclear warhead." stated Sabrina

"How many where destroyed?" asked Rook as he looked at out the window at the Covenant fleet.

"It appears that the Shiva destroyed three ships and heavy damaged two others." reported Sabrina

"Did Mobius One make it?" asked Rook

"No beacon sir and with the remains of the covenant ships it is impossible to know if he survived for sure but given his position when the nuke went off it is unlikely that he made it." Reported Sabrina

"Alright make a note in the Log Second Lieutenant Kyle Spence Call sign Mobius One is MIA presumed KIA while destroying three Covenant ships and damaging two others." stated Rook

"Noted Captain." said Sabrina

"He will not be the last one to die today." stated Rook as he turned his attention back to the massive number of enemy ships that where moving against him.

Back on Caprica on the mountain range of Hercules that ran between the two large cities of Caprica City and Delphi a man in his middle 20's, he was Samuel Anders. The young pyramid star and his teammate where up in the mountains for training. However the sound of explosions coming from Caprica city and the giant flash of light that filled the sky. To get a better view the team had ran to the top of a nearby mountain. From the top of the mountain they where able to see smoke coming from Zeus Military base.

"What is going on Sam?" asked his team doctor, the black man was the best medical Doctor in the 12 colonies. However the undercover Cylon was thinking something totally different. _"It's too early for the attack."_

"No idea." said Sam as suddenly the sound of engines filled the air. With that a strange craft flew overhead, it was larger than any Raptor but it was too small to be passenger liner. Sam could just make out weapons on the ship.

"What the Frak is that?" asked a teammate as the ship made a sharp turn before descending toward a small private airfield. The ship hovered above the airport for a second before landing. The Pyramid team watched as the back ramp opened as two black clad soldiers walked out followed by two man in grey uniforms next came a large computer looking thing.

"Let's get this set up." said a technician as he began setting up the mobile command center.

"We have Bumblebee's incoming." stated an ODST as eight escape pods crash landed on the outside of the airport. Instantly the back doors of the pods opened allowing the eight people in them pulse the pilot out.

"Is that all of them?" asked an ODST

"Most of them are heading to where Master Chief's location inside the city." explained the other ODST as another nodded his head "That is also where most of the soldiers and the other two Pelicans went. Because that is where most of the fighting is going to be."

Just then a load booming sound filled the air as everyone looked toward the sky.

"What the Frak?" asked Sam as he watched what looked like five burning clouds descend from above them. Inside the city the ODST teams and the colonials saw the same thing as fighting stopped for a brief moment as both sides looked up to the sky.

"Fuck." said Ian as he knew what was behind those burning clouds.

Meanwhile the Spartans had journeyed up to ground level as they too stood looking at the oncoming storm.

"They are here." stated Arnold

"Ya, and we don't have anywhere near the force we need to stop them." stated James as he looked at the few Bumblebee pods that had made it to the ground and the two pelicans full of soldiers and arms. Suddenly the clouds broke apart to show the five covenant battle cruisers coming toward Caprica city.

The Master Chief looked at those five cruisers as they began launching Phantoms full enemies and Banshees. It reminded him so much of the ones he had seen on so many different planets during the war and over Earth itself.

"We need to move now." stated the Chief as he moved toward a makeshift weapon cash in the back of a Bumblebee escape pod. He quickly picked his weapons.

"Agreed." replied Rose as she joined him "Load up and prepare to defend against a ground assault."

As the Spartans began rearming Rose turned to the Chief.

"Master Chief you have the most combat experience any ideas on how best to stop the Covenant?" asked Rose

"We are outmanned and outgunned; we need to hold out for three days until friendly forces arrive. That leaves us with only one option." stated the Chief as he loaded a battle rifle. "We need to save as many lives as possible and stop the Covenant from just glassing the entire planet."

**Well I hope you liked this chapter, now I know some of you many have noticed that I named the fighter Mobius One but what can I say, I like Ace Combat and 4 is maybe the best. I would like to thank everyone who reviewed and I ask that you keep on reading and reviewing. Thanks Wilkins75. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9 Run for Your Life**

"There is Panic on the streets of Caprica city." Reported a newswoman as she stood in the street just down the road from Zeus military base as people rushed past him. "There are reports of real to life Aliens have landed in different parts of the city and have begun killing people. The government has ordered the complete evacuation of Caprica City. They have also issued a statement saying not to fight these so called UNSC humans and in fact to trust them."

Just then a strange sound filled the air followed by screams. All the people in the streets instantly ran away from the source which happened to be five brutes armed with Spikers, Plasma rifles.

"Look at these humans run." said one of the Brutes as he fired his spiker into a crowed.

"By the GODS!" yelled the newswoman as the brutes turn their attention to her. They raised their spikers only for one to suddenly fall over from a head shot, followed by a second.

"Sniper!" growled a brute as he raised a brute shot toward where he believed the sniper to be.

"That isn't your only problem you son of a bitch." stated Alec as he moved forward firing his SMG at the head of the brute. The bullets it fired took down the shield before going though the eye of the brute.

"ODST." growled the two other brutes as they turned their attention to Alec.

"Now you see me now you don't." stated Alec as he activated his suites cloaking system making him invisible to the brutes.

"Where is he?" asked one of the brutes only to see a flash of blue flying though the air before landing on his chest piece.

"Have fun exploding!" yelled Ian as he opened up from a second story office building, the brute charged toward him before trying to jump to the second floor of the building but he ran out of time. He exploded sending his limbs and blood flying all over the place.

"Pack mate!" yelled the last Brute as he raised his spiker at Ian, however Ian opened fire with his assault rifle bringing the Brute shield's down. However Ian was forced to take cover from the hot spikes that the spiker was sending at him. The brute was so focused on Ian that he forgot about the other ODST as suddenly he stopped moving as a knife flew threw his eye and into his brain.

"Nice throwing Alec." said Zack as he looked down the barrel of his sniper rifle as Alec pulled his personal throwing knife out of the brute eye.

"Zack, Blake and Laura I need you to keep his crossroads open so that people can get to the base and the highway leading out of the city." Stated Ian as he walked out a building followed by Tom. "Tom, Alec and myself are heading to a elementary school down the road and we are those kids out."

"Rodger that." said Blake

"Negative sir." reported Laura "There is a lot of wounded coming in and I need to treat them when they come in."

"Laura go toward the Colonial MASH tent and do what you can." stated Zack "Blake and I will just do our best to hold the road."

"Two ODST's can't hold a major intersection." stated Ian

"Just watch us." stated Zack

"Sir, we need to move." stated Tom

"Alright." said Ian as he noticed the newswoman standing there shaking. He deactivated his visor showing his human face. "Are you alright?"

"Ya, but what the frak are they?" asked the newsman

"We call them Brutes." said Alec as he kicked a dead brute "And this was just a scouting team, the main body is likely setting up a landing zone near the center of the city."

"You mean there are more of those things?" asked the newswoman

"An entire race." stated Ian "And they are just one race within the Covenant.

"So this is a real alien invasion." stated the woman.

"Ya." said Ian

"Well we are still broadcasting any advice on how to fight these things?" asked the Newswoman as she regained her composter.

"Ya, unless you're armed with at least one of your military battle rife, run for your fucking lives." Stated Alec

"And get out of the city as fast as possible." stated Ian as he activated his visor again, letting it turn black before he, Alec and Tom headed down a side road toward the school.

Meanwhile above their heads the Into the Darkness shook from another attack.

"Captain shields down to 25%." Reported Sabrina

"Have they started evacuation of the planet?" asked Rook

"Unknown sir, long and median range sensors are down." Stated Sabrina as the ship rocked again "Also we just lost all Gauss cannons on the port side."

"Sabrina put the MAC's into rapid fire mode I don't care it if it destroys them." Ordered Rook

"Yes, sir." Said Sabrina as the MAC's guns started firing in quick order, faster then what they were ever designed to go.

"This is going to be our last stand so who cares about the guns lasting another five years." Stated Rook as the MAC's fired at another cruiser bring it down.

At the heart of the Covenant fleet onboard the new Super carrier sat the Prophet of Retribution.

"What are the reports from the ground?" asked the Prophet

"We are pushing though the city where the demon is located but no confirm contact with him. We have lost teams near what we believe to be a military base." said a brute

"Then why haven't we attacked them?" asked the Prophet as he slammed his fist onto the top of his arm rest.

"We believe that is where the demon is so we are going to attack it with heavy armor." stated the Brute

"Very well." said the Prophet

"Sir we have also located seven weak human MAC guns placements on the surface shall we cleanse the guns with holy fire?" asked the Chieftain

"Very well." said the Prophet as the orders went out and seven battle cruisers moved into their spots. Under each ship a giant ball of plasma gathered before getting shot down toward the planet. The beams of plasma hit the seven mountains in which each MAC gun were hidden in. The bunkers containing the MAC guns where capable of making it though a nuke strike within 10 miles of their location but against Covenant plasma beams their bunkers where pointless. The mountains where flattened and turned to glass.

"What is going on?" asked the commander of the project starlight as he watched all his bases go offline. He was lucky that the command base didn't have a MAC of its own or else it too would have been glassed.

"Covenant forces have glassed bases." stated the partly rampant Cortana as her program flickered on and off.

"How many space forces do we have left?" asked the Commander

"All battlestars have either been destroyed or had jumped away." stated his XO "Only the Into the Darkness and a few flights of raptors and vipers remain."

"Then that is it we lost space." stated the commander "order all forces to return to Caprica and protect the citizens."

High above them a flight of Raptor dodged fire from Banshee's.

"GODS damn frakers what are these things?" asked the copilot of one of those raptors

"I don't know!" replied the pilot as a raptor exploded beside them.

"Sir, we have orders to return to Caprica." said the electronic warfare officer in the back.

"Frak that I want to teach these frakers a lesson." ordered the pilot as he flipped a switch and the raptor jumped away in a flash of light. It reappeared in another flash of light only 50 yards away from the a covenant battle cruiser just within the safety range for the raptor to fire it's weapons and survive the explosion. For the Covenant it was too close for fighters to get there in time and to close for the Anti air to lock on with any sort of speed "Open fire!"

The chain cannons located on the nose opened up as missiles located under each of the short wings and two large square missile launchers located on the haul. The missiles rocketed out in quick order. However to the surprise of the Colonial's the missiles exploded 20 yards before the haul

"What the frak?" asked the copilot as the energy from the explosion spread across a green energy barrier.

"Get us out of here." Ordered the pilot as he spun up the FTL but it was too late as the AA system fired at the raptor causing it to explode in a massive fire ball.

Elsewhere above Caprica the Into the Darkness shook as a fire broke out on the bridge.

"Sir we have lost all must the main MAC gun." stated Sabrina "Engine room reports they have lost starboard engines."

"Then we have no choice." said Rook as the ship shook again from a plasma shots. "Sabrina Transfer yourself to ground command and order all forces to abound ship."

"Yes, sir and sir we did destroy 8 capital ships." said Sabrina before her voice started to boom over the ships load speakers "Abandon ship, abandon ship all hands abandon ship."

Back on the ground people ran away from the covenant army.

"Please don't hurt me." cried an old man as he was brought before a Brute chieftain by two other brutes. "For the love of the Gods!"

"You humans have no right to life." Stated the chieftain as he raised his hammer before swinging it like a baseball bat but in this case the ball was the man's head.

"Nice one sir." said a brute as he dropped the now headless human

"These humans are weak." stated a brute Chieftain at the head of a column of Wraith, choppers and of ghosts which was working its way down a road toward the main military base.

"Yes, these humans are strangely weak when it comes to weapons, the Gods must have finally blessed us." said another brute as one of the colonial tanks opened fire from behind a joint police and military road block. The Tank was quickly joined by three more all of which opened fire on the leader Wraith. Each one of them fired three rounds in quick order. As the wraith fired it's plasma mortar at the road block, it finally gave in to the 12 rounds and exploded taking the two brutes inside with it. However the roadblock stood no chance as the mortar flew over head hitting the roadblock in the center destroying all four tanks.

"See they may hurt us but they can't stop us." Said the chieftain as he looked at the flames coming off however his eyes widened as he noticed seven figures standing in the flames, seven Spartans. He knew one of them from the stories, there before him less than 75 yards away from him was not only a team of Spartans four but the legendary Spartan 2, the demon himself. Master Chief John 117.

"Lets go." said the Master Chief as he raised his battle rife and fired as Arnold and James fired a rocket launcher and a Spartan. Rose opened up with a battle rife while Kim fired her sniper rifle. Finally Jim opened up with a grenade launcher.

"Send message back we have found the demon." stated the Chieftain before he charged forward with his hammer.

High above the battlefield the crew of the Into the Darkness rushed into bumblebee escape pods, however one person was still onboard. That was Captain Rook, he stood at the main computer on the bridge programming defensive movements for the Into the Darkness to protect his crew mates and kill as many Covenant as possible. As fire started to engulfed the bridge the captain programmed his last order into the ship's computer before bolting off the bridge toward the last bumblebee escape pod which was waiting just for him. As he ran into the last escape pod the bridge was finally engulfed by flames.

"Get us out of here." ordered Rook to the Bumblebee pilot as it took off into space. When it left the ship the last order was given. The now ghost ship sent all power to the engines as the half destroyed ship charged forward at full speed. The engines exploded as it neared its final target a covenant battle cruiser. The Battle Cruiser couldn't escape the Into the Darkness as the ship rammed into it causing a massive explosion destroying both ships.

"9 kills." stated the Bumblebee pilot as she headed into the atmosphere "It fought well for a small ship."

"Nine kills against a fleet of 200." said Rook "We needed more."

"Prophet the UNSC ship has been destroyed and we have located the demon." Said a brute

"Very good you may deploy them now." said the prophet of Retribution as the brute smiled.

Back on the ground another Wraith exploded from a Spartan laser hit as the seven Spartans engaged an entire column of enemy armor.

"We are doing good." said Jim as he fired a grenade launcher at a banshee shooting it down.

"Don't get cocky kid." ordered Arnold.

"This is too easy." stated the chief as suddenly the ground shook so hard that even the Spartans fell to the ground.

"What was that?" asked Jim as the Spartans got back on their feet.

"Do I even have to tell you?" asked Rose as the Spartans looked up into the setting sun only to see not one…not two…not even three but four scarabs all charging their main weapon.

"Crap." said Jim as all four scarabs fired

Out in the darkness of space an Old Battlestar flew on its last patrols.

"Sir we are getting a message from command." Said the commutations office of the Battlestar Galactica Anastasia Dualla

"What does it say?" asked her commander William Adama

"Sir, it says that an alien attack has begun on Caprica and that all Battlestars should report to Caprica to defend it." said Dualla as more than a few officer laughed.

"This has to be a joke, the higher ups are pulling a retirement prank." said his XO Saul

"I don't think so." said Adama as he looked at his star map "Ragnar Anchorage is less than a day away, from there we can rearm and prepare for battle before heading to Caprica."

"Sir, getting this ship to that station, rearming and then back to Caprica will take about two days." said Saul "Seams like a waste of time for a prank."

"This is no prank Saul or did you forget what we found all those years ago." Said Adama

"You don't think that it's them." Said Saul

"I do." Said Adama "And this ship will meet the enemy."

"Very well sir." Said Saul as Galactica prepared to jump.

Millions of miles away onboard the UNSC flag ship the Battleship On To Glory; General Stose sat at his desk, just looking at the time until they would be over the planet with the Master Chief on it.

"Two days….we are two days away." stated Stose as the combined fleet of the UNSC and the Elites moved toward Caprica at all possible speed. They had gotten Sabrina's report that the Covenant had made an appearance which now made this mission even more important, the question was would they make it in time.

**Well I hope you liked this chapter. I would like to thank everyone who reviewed and I would ask that you keep on reading and keep on reviewing. Thanks Wilkins75. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10 Only the Strongest will Survive**

"Crap." said Jim as all four Scarabs fired their Plasma beams.

"Move!" ordered Rose as her team bolted in all different directions. One of the lucky things about their current spot was all the side streets and alleyways. The Plasma beams hit the buildings bring them down. The Master Chief along with Lieutenant Rose had taken cover in an alleyway between a government office and a museum. Parts of the buildings fell down filling the alleyway with pieces of stone and concrete.

"Four Scarabs." stated the Chief as he reloaded his battle rife as the sound of footsteps from the Scarabs filled the air. "This isn't going to be easy."

"No it isn't." said Rose as she hit a button on her armor and to the Chief's surprise a holographic computer screen appeared on Rose's forearm. She quickly started dragging things across the screen with her free hand. Finally two small wings popped out of the armor.

"Jump jet?" asked the Chief

"Yes, it is built into all modern Spartan Armor." said Rose as she double checked her battle rifle. "I'll fly up board one of the Scarab and turn its gun on the other."

"Alright." said the Chief as Rose activating her jump jet and flew up. However the Chief wasn't about to sit back and wait. He bolted though a side entrance to a museum however he ran into a squad of Jackals eating some dead human flesh. The Jackals had no time to react as the chief put all six of them down with head shots. After he did he bolted up the main staircase passing expects of Caprica history. Until he found the roof entrance of the five story building. When he came to the roof the building he was sprinted across the roof before jumping to the scarab landing just behind Rose.

"What are you doing here?" asked Rose as she shot a brute with a battle rifle.

"You will need help to take this thing down." said the Chief as he shot gunned a Jackal.

"Alright, you take care of the crew and I'll shot the main gun." said Rose as the Chief nodded his head.

Across town near an elementary school another battle was raging as local Caprica cops fought not only for their lives but for the lives of people the promised to protect.

"We can't stop these things!" yelled a cop as he took cover behind a burning police car as he fired his pistol at a Jackal. However its shield blocked the bullets.

"Aim for that thing center." Ordered his partner as he fired his pistol at the center power unite of the Jackal's shield. "If you shoot it just right you bring it down just long enoth to shot it in the head putting them down."

"We don't have time we need to get these kids out of here." said the first cop as he looked toward the group of two dozen school kids no order then 7 or 8. They where the last class to get out of the now burning school and in a strange stroke of luck being last saved them. As the buses that where going to take them along with the other students to a safe location where dive bombed by those fast as frak purple fighters.

"There is no were to go." said the other cop as he reloaded his gun with his last clip "And there is no chance of backup."

"I wouldn't say that." said a voice as suddenly three black clad figure slide across the ground so that they took cover behind another car.

"You are the ones who started this." said a cop as he pointed his gun at the ODST.

"Are you really going to try and shot the people who are trying to save your ass." asked Alec as he aimed his SMG at the cop.

"Stand down." ordered Ian as Alec lowered his SMG before looking the two cops. "What are your names?"

"Officer Tyler Pottkutter." said the cop who had aimed at Alec

"I am…." said the other cop only to have a round from the Spiker go into his head.

"Frank!" yelled Tyler as his partner lied dead on the pavement.

"You can't save him but you can save those kids." Said Ian as the young police officer looked up at the ODST commander.

"What do you need me to do?" asked Tyler

"Get the kids to your military base, they are evacuating people along the highway by the base." said Ian "We will cover you."

"I'll go with him sir." said Tom

"Good, Alec and I will protect the rear." said Ian as he reloaded "Alright on the count of three…one ….two… three."

With that Ian and Alec opened up with a battle rife and an SMG as Tom and Tyler lead the kids pass a burning school bus and into a side ally. Just then two phantoms flew overhead dropping two squads of Brutes.

"Alright fall back." ordered Ian as Alec threw a grenade at the Brutes. The Brutes gave chase only to come face to bomb with the newest mine in the UNSC arsenal. Unlike the old trip mine that beeped and glowed the new spider mine actually had a small cloaking devise in it making it invisible. The Brutes never knew what hit them as the lead chieftain exploded bring down part of a nearby building blocking the Brutes route of pursue.

High above the heads of the ODSTs and the Spartans an alarm was going off.

"What the fuck happened?" asked Kyle Spence as he woke up in the cockpit of his Longsword fight to see a covenant battle fleet flew by him, thinking he was nothing more than a piece of destroyed wreckage from one of the ships they had destroyed. He looked out the window of his damage Longsword only to see one of his wings was totally gone and the other wing was only partly there.

"Maybe someone can hear me." said Kyle as he hit the commutation button. "This is Mobius One calling Into the Darkness come in Into the Darkness?"

He waited but got nothing.

"This is Mobius one calling all UNSC forces is anyone out there?" asked Kyle as once again the commutation line remained dead.

"Well looks like I am on my own." said Kyle as he went back to the alarm. It didn't take a scientist to notice that the planet was coming up fast and his engines were gone. However out of the corner of his eyes he saw a half destroyed colonial warship "Maybe I can find a ride on there."

With that he quickly unlatched himself from his chair noticing for the first time that his artificial gravity had failed. Quickly he floated up to his emergency EVA pack and his emergency SMG. After he did all that he floated up to the side hatch and waited. Then with one move he punched the release button blowing the hatch and the remaining air into space. Kyle rode the escaping air as he floated in empty space toward the destroyed Battlestar all the while Covenant Battle cruisers flew over head, as they moved to surround the planet.

Kyle floated though space as he came to a stop inside the remains of the Battlestar. He quickly unlocked one of the airlocks and entered the ship. As he stepped over dead bodies of colonial soldiers in the poorly light corridors. As he entered one room he suddenly got hit on the back of the head and blacked out.

Meanwhile Rose and the Chief stormed the command center of the killing the Brutes and Jackals.

"I need thirdly seconds." Said Rose as she remembered the training simulation back on Reach where she did what she was doing right now.

On the outside the four scarabs fired their beams destroying buildings left and right in a vain attempt to kill the hiding Spartans. However there was no hiding it when one of the scarabs turned its main gun on another scarab. Rose was smart in her aim, instead of aiming for the main body that would take a long time to destroy; she aimed for the leg joints, blowing off the back leg of the nearest enemy scarab. Now knowing where there enemy was the other three scarabs turned to face their enemies. However their enemies wasn't just in the Scarab as the last two Longsword fighters from the Into the Darkness swooped out of the sky in a dive bomb not unlike the German Stuka used in world war two. These two fighters fired two armor piercing missiles designed to go though ship armor into the heart of one of the Scarabs causing it to exploded in a giant fireball.

"We need to go." Stated the Chief as Rose nodded her head as she fired the Plasma cannon one last time. The beam found true as it hit the wounded Scarab in the leg destroying that leg. With only two legs to stand on the Scarab crashed into the ground.

"Go!" yelled Rose as she and the Chief ran out onto the deck of the Scarab which was now taking fire from every weapon the covenant could bring on it. Even the Battle cruiser which had been unloading soldiers moved in to fire at the scarab. Just as the Scarab was about to exploded Rose and the Chief jumped onto a nearby building.

"Well we didn't get all of them but we got three of them." said Rose

"There will always be more." said the Chief as he noticed a Pelican flying low between the buildings hiding from the covenant forces just over head. "I think that is our ride."

"Yes, it is." said Rose as the Pelican came up to their level before turning around letting the back hatch down to show the other Spartans inside.

"Glade to see you guys made it." said Arnold "But we have orders, we are abounding the city. We will make our stand in the mountains."

"Roger that." said Rose as she and the Chief boarded the Pelican.

"Get these people to safety!" yelled Ian as he and the fellow ODST fought a losing battle against the Covenant, the covenant armor had finally made their way through the city and had reached the road that went straight to the military base, now filled with civilians boarding military trucks that would head up the highway into the Mountains of Hercules. However right in front of the covenant armor was a massive amount of people now caught in the cross fire between ODST and the Covenant.

"Sir, we have to fall back." said Blake as he took cover from plasma rounds.

"Sir, there are still people out there." said Zack as he fired his sniper rifle hitting a brute who was about to rip a woman apart.

"We have no choice." said Ian as he loaded his last clip "We have to fall back."

"You don't have to tell me again." said Alec as he moved between the burning cars as he fell back from his frontline position.

"Zack you have to get down from that building before." said Tom but Quincy kept firing.

"Quincy get out of there!" yelled Ian as he fired his rife at jackal killing it instantly as Covenant forces took the crossroads.

"Go…I'll cover you." said Quincy as he fired his rifle two times in close section hitting two Brutes in the head.

"Quincy I am giving you an order get out of there!" yelled Ian as he fell back pass the entrance to the building where Zack was sniping from to the base itself where the last trucks where waiting to take them to the outskirts of the city.

"Sorry sir, I can't obey that order." said Zack back in a strangely calm manor as he fired his rife again killing a grunt as he prepared to throw a plasma grenade into the last group of running civilians. "If I do that then all those people will die."

"Quincy they will die anyway there is nothing you can do!" yelled Ian back as Quincy grinned inside his helmet.

"Tell me something I don't know sir." said Zack as he fired another round. "However I would never forgive myself if I didn't try to save them."

"Quincy they know where you are and we can't protect you, they will flank you." stated Ian

"I am counting on it." said Zack as Ian's eyes widened.

"What are you planning?" asked Ian

"I have placed explosives all over the building." said Zack "I tied the timer to the computer that monitors my heart. Once it stops the explosive will blow."

"Have you gone bloody insane!" yelled Ian letting his Welsh accent out.

"A little." said Quincy "But they will storm this building and I will take all those son's of bitch's with me."

"You can still make it out!" yelled Ian

"No I can't." said Zack as his motion dictator picked up movement below him. "They are here. Looks like I will have some real fun with explosives."

"Quincy!" yelled Ian

"Good luck sir, may God keep you safe." said Zack as he deactivated his radio before spinning around and aimed his sniper rifle at the only entrance to the roof. He could hear the grunts voice coming from below. He could hear the heavy breathing of brutes and the sounds of jackals looking for fresh meat.

"Here we go." said Zack as he primed a regular grenade. He quickly threw it down the stair case; there was no time to react as a powerful explosion filled the air. For a moment nothing happened then out of now where a brute chieftain, in black and red armor came running out at full speed toward Zack, a hammer at the ready.

"Crap!" yelled Zack as he pulled the trigger of his sniper rifle as fast as possible. There was no time to aim even if it was needed. However the rounds only slowed the brute down as he pulled his hammer back like a baseball bat. Then in one powerful move he hit Quincy in the chest sending him flying off the roof before crashing into the building on the opposite side of the street. Quincy then fell four stories as he bounced off the concrete walkway with blood pouring out of his body.

"Good kill Chieftain." said another brute as the chieftain along with an entire pack of Brutes stood on the rooftop.

"He was a weak human." said the chieftain

"Sir, he is moving." said a brute as the chieftain looked down at Zack. There was no way possible that the human could have lived but yet he was moving. He had lifted his head as he grinned out of his destroyed visor. A smirk that he had only seen on humans when they were sure they were going to win. Slowly he raised his badly broken hand toward the chieftain before raising his middle finger toward the chieftain.

"Fuck you….In…the words of…Ian…" said Quincy as he managed to find the strength to talk even as his heart slowed down and blood flowed out his mouth. "Have fun exploding."

With that Zack Quincy Gould heart stopped beating as his suits computer carried out its last order. With one massive blast Quincy brought the entire building down in a giant fireball.

"Quincy!" yelled Ian as he ran toward his fallen squad mate.

"Sir, he is dead!" yelled Tom as he followed his commander into the burning remains of the building. He caught up with commander at Zack's lifeless body.

"Zack come on you son of bitch…talk." ordered Ian to the body of his load mouth sniper.

"Sir, we can't stay here we have to fall back." said Tom as wraith came around the bend in the road.

"Yes, but we will not leave him." ordered Ian as he grabbed Zack's vest as to his amazement another hand joined him.

"Alec?" asked Tom as he saw the ODST that always butted heads with Zack helped carry his dead body out.

"Leave no man behind." stated Alec as he and Ian dragged Zack out of the buildings remain as the UNSC and Colonial forces counted their full scale retreat. He lifted Zack's body onto the truck full of civilians. As he placed the dead body of his squad mate into the truck he noticed a woman sitting in the back of the truck. He remembered her from the group of civilians that he himself had ridden off as dead but Zack had stayed behind to protect. Slowly the woman turned and looked at him.

"Thank you." said the woman

"Don't thank me." said Ian as he and the other ODST of his squad loaded up into the truck. Then while looking at Zack he said "Thank him."

**I hope you liked this chapter, I would like to thank everyone who reviewed and I would ask that you keep on reading and reviewing. Thanks Wilkins75. **


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11 Spirits of War**

"President Adar we have lost Caprica city." said a military advisor "This has nothing to do with the Cylons."

"I refuse to believe that." said the religious advisor "The Holy Scriptures state that…."

"Frak the Holy scriptures…we are in trouble we have gotten reports of these things landing all over the planet and the other 12 colonies." said the military advisor

"And how are our forces doing fighting off these invaders elsewhere?" asked President Adar

"Not well all cities are taken within a couple of hours but the strange thing is that they don't move once the sun goes down." said the military advisor

"Are you saying they are afraid of the dark?" asked another aid

"Or they are afraid of what is in the dark." said the military advisor

"You're talking about this UNSC group." said Adar

"Yes, our forces report that they are the only thing that helped as many of the people get out of Caprica City as possible." said the military advisor "Also they have set up a military base at a local civilian spaceport in the Herculean mountains."

"Those people lead them to us in the first place; we should just hand them over and wash our hands of it." Said the Public relations aid

"No, at the moment those people are the only thing protecting our people in the Hercules Mountain range." Said Adar as he looked up the cloak it was just past midnight. "Any word about reinforcements?"

"We are gathering the fleet at Tauron." said the military aid "They should be ready to break this blockage within a few hours."

"This is just great." said Officer Tyler Pottkutter as he sat by a fire in a makeshift camp located just outside a temple to Athena, the Goddess of wisdom. The temple was located just before an entrees ramp to the highway leading out of the city. On that highway thousands of people where using that highway to get into the mountains under the cover the night. In the background he watched Caprica, the city he had lived in his entire life, the city he promised to protect was burning.

"Here." said Tom as he handed a bottle of water to the cop.

"Shouldn't you be preparing for them to attack?" asked Tyler

"There isn't much we can to stop them advancing." admitted Tom "Besides they aren't coming right now."

"What do you mean not coming?" asked Tyler

"They have an entire army in that city and giant ships overhead!" yelled Tyler as he looked to the darkened night sky, however he could make up at least 10 ships floating over the city.

"The Covenant haven't launched a night attack since the battle on Eayn where we destroyed an entire Covenant Army in one night while they were moving." said Ian as the ODST commander walked up carrying two shovels. Tom took one in his hands as he stood up.

"Ever since then at night the Covenant have dug in and waited until first light to move." said Tom as he and Ian walked over to where the other ODST in their squad was. They were busy digging a grave for their fallen teammate.

Zack's body lied on the ground draped in a red ODST flag with an yell jump pod on it with a red flaming scull. His broken ODST helmet sat on the ground by his broken and destroyed sniper rifle. Somehow the shoulder strap that he had placed on his sniper rifle had held when the building exploded.

Tyler watched as the ODST started digging the grave. Suddenly one of them started a low song.

"He was just a rookie trooper and he surely shook with fright," sung Tom in a low voice as he kept digging.

"He checked off his equipment and made sure his pack was tight;" sung Blake as he turned over another shovel full of dirt

"He had to sit and listen to those awful engines roar," Added Ian

"He ain't going to jump no more." sung all the ODST at once "Gory, gory, what a hell of a way to die,"

"What are they doing?" asked Tyler as the ODST's keep singing as they dug a grave from their fallen teammate.

"They are singing an old military running song called Blood Upon the Risers dating back almost 700 years ago from World War II America Paratroopers, the forerunners to the modern ODST." said a new voice as the cop turned to see seven large armored people walking toward him. To his amazement six the seven figures sat down only one still stood.

"What are you?" asked the young officer.

"They are things that attacked us first." said a new voice as Tyler looked to see a figure sitting with his back against a large tree. He was dressed in a dirty colonial flight uniform with a pistol in his hands.

"Who are you?" asked Tyler

"Your that pilot I saw in space." said Arnold as Lee nodded his head.

"Ya, Lee Adama." said Lee "So what are you things? Giant robots?"

To his amazement the six dressed in similar armor laughed a bit as one reached for his helmet. There was a slight hiss of decompress air as the thing leafed off his helmet to show a white man with short brown hair in a military hair cut. He was human.

"Your human?" asked Lee

"Under the armor we all human. We are what you call Spartan super soldiers " said Kim as she took off her helmet letting her blonde hair out. To Lee's amazement the two of them started talking in a strange tongue he had never heard before.

"What is going on why aren't they speaking standard Kobol?" asked Lee

"They are speaking English." Explained Rose "You hear it in your language because of the translator program in our suits, even the ODST's have it in there suits."

"You speak another language?" asked Tyler

"Yes, James hook them up." ordered Rose as James hit a button on his armor to show a dozen small disk. James pulled two of them out of their holders and held them out to Lee and Tyler.

"What are those?" asked Lee

"They are like hearing aids." said James as the two colonials just looked at him "They will translate what we say in our language into yours."

The two colonials took the mini translators and put them in their ears. It was then that they noticed that the ODST had stopped their running song. That was then they turned to see the ODSTs had buried their teammate and now stood there with their helmets off looking at the grave which was covered with the flag that had been on the body. They had placed the sniper rife with the helmet on top as a grave marker. As commander Lieutenant Ian Tylor had the job of saying the creed of the ODST over the fallen grave. Without saying a word all the ODSTs lowered their heads.

"We cheat death from his rightful victory. No one can defeat us. We gladly plunge…feet first into hell with the knowledge that we will rise!" said Ian as he repeated lines that are said at every ODSY funeral. (It is the translated lines from the ODST live action trailer) "We cheat death from his rightful victory feet first into hell with the knowledge that we will rise!"

All the ODSTs then raised their heads and a few of them formed a strange sign with their hands. They touched their foreheads before going down to near their stomachs before touching their shoulders.

"May God have mercy on you Quincy." said the woman as the ODST put on their helmets and Ian placed the flag back in a pouch located in his chest armor. However as he took the flag he placed his hand on top of the mound of dirt which marked his friend's grave.

"_You saved lives today Zack."_ thought Ian _"I will save as many lives as possible."_

"Rest in Peace Quincy." said Alec "I will almost miss you. I am only sorry I didn't get to kill you myself."

"Alec can't you let your hatred of him go?" asked Blake as Alec turned and walked away.

"I am going to go and start setting up a roadblock." said Alec "We may have only hours till sun rise and they start moving again."

"That Son of a bitch." said Blake

"Let it go Blake." said Ian "Alec is just upset he can't settle the score now."

"What score?" asked Blake

"Quincy saved Alec's life on the battle on the Jackal home world." said Tom "And Alec can't stand owing anything to anyone."

"And he Quincy saved him." said Blake

"And now he can't pay him back." said Ian

"What are they doing?" asked Lee

"What do they mean by God?" asked Officer Tyler "Don't they mean the gods?"

"No." said Rose as she took off her helmet showing her red hair and strangely young looking face. In fact all the UNSC looked strangely young for their ranks. Now all the Spartans minus the one still standing had their helmets off getting some fresh air as they took a break from battle. "They are Christian."

"Christian?" asked Lee

"We believe in one God and his son, Jesus Christ who dying for our sin on the cross." said Arnold as the oldest looking Spartan, who looked like the classic image of a boot camp instructor with graying hair and scares on his face.

"Arnold can we not get into a religious fight about what faith is right?" asked Kim

"We will not." ordered Rose

"You have more than one religion?" asked Lee

"Ya, there are six major faiths and dozens if not hundreds of other faiths and beliefs." said Rose "Freedom of Religion is one of the main principles of the UNSC government."

"Without it we would too busy fighting each other instead of the covenant." said Mike

"We better get going." said Rose "We need to set up some defenses."

"Roger that." Said the Chief as the Spartans 4 stood up and put their helmets' back on.

"Sorry about taking you away from the battlefield Master Chief, but remember we all came from the ODST squad." said Rose

"We are all human; even I need a break from time to time." said the Chief "But Spartans never take off their helmets in a combat situation and most of the time we don't take it off outside of combat."

Hours later President Adar awoke from a short nap by his military advisor.

"What is it?" asked President Adar

"Sir, we got word from our forces we are in the system and are about to launch our counter assault." said the aid as Adar sat up right away as he headed toward the command center.

"We are going to take back our world." said Adar

Meanwhile another commander was working out his plan.

"Sabrina where are our forces?" asked Captain Rook as he stood by the mobile command center.

"There are digging in along the major highway and around this mountain range as best they can." Reported Sabrina "We the Spartans, Lieutenant Ian Tylor ODST squad and a few marines is holding the highway for the civilians."

"There are still civilians in the city?" asked Rook

"Civilians can't march all day like soldiers sir." said Sabrina

"I know." Said Rook as he ran his fingers though his air, he hadn't rested since he had landed. "When is the soonest that our forces could get here?"

"If they left right away and pushed their engines to the red line they still wouldn't get here until tomorrow at the earliest." said Sabrina.

Meanwhile high above their heads hidden behind the remains of a Battlestar was a Cylon heavy raider. Its mission was simple gather information and feed it back to the confused Cylons. After filling up with all the data it could hold it jumped away to a Basestar located just outside the boarder.

"The colonials are in full retreat against these Covenant." Said a one "We need to strike at the other colonies and let these aliens finish off Caprica for us."

"What about these UNSC group?" asked a six

"Who gives a frak about them, if they are humans we will just send some raiders to find their planets and nuke them." stated the one

"Did you forget what that single ship did to us?" asked a three

"That was because we were not ready, we will be ready this time." said the one

"We should consult the guardian." Said a two

"I agree." said all but the one

"Fine, prepare to jump back to the home world." ordered the one

**I hope you liked this chapter, even though there wasn't combat in this chapter. I wanted to have that funeral it let me introduce religion into the story naturally. Well I ask you to keep reading and keep reviewing. Thanks Wilkins75. **


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12 From Bad to Worst**

The sun was just coming up over Caprica city as the Spartans, ODST and a mix of UNSC marines from the Into the Darkness and colonial soldiers manned a roadblock at the top of an entrance ramp to a raised highway that lead out of the city. They were lucky before them was a bridge that had been destroyed the first day by the covenant and the other entrance ramp was destroyed so the only way for the covenant armor to get onto the highway was to get pass their road block. Because of their need for their entrance ramp the covenant couldn't use their scarab or even their ship born weapons.

"They are gathering." said Ian as he looked out toward the now abandoned Zeus Military base. He could make out a line of Wraith, Ghosts, choppers and even some Locust gathering.

"They launch a bombardment with the Wraith plasma mortars and then move in with an infantry attack." said Rose "How long do you think we can hold them?"

"With a lot of luck all God damn day." said Ian as he looked ahead of them. "I have Tom placing a line of anti infantry and anti tank mines a head of us."

"Good I sent our sniper and your teams scout up ahead as well to find a good sniper's nest." said Rose

"How good is your sniper?" asked Ian

"Just watch." said Rose as she looked out toward the battlefield. Thanks to a location beacon built into all Spartan suits she knew that her sniper, Kim had set up in the second story of a what appeared to be a night club.

Kim lied down with her sniper rifle as Alec covered the stairs with his SMG. Kim zoomed in with her sniper rifle as she looked out over the occupied Zeus Military Base. She picked out her first target a Brute Chieftain who was preparing for battle; he still didn't have its armor on. He never finished because a bullet went through his forehead. Instantly the Covenant went into action as they took cover and Jackal snipers moved forward, however their beam rifles where not as advanced as the new UNSC sniper rifle and as such Rose was outside their firing range. Her Spartan training meant that Covenant forces where dropping as fast as she pulled the trigger.

"Look at that." said Ian as he watched another brute die as he tried to get into a chopper.

"I told you she was good." said Rose as suddenly something that sounded like thunder filled the air.

"What the?" asked Ian as suddenly a nearby building exploded.

"Artillery!" yelled Tom as a rounded landed near the roadblock. All the ODST and the Marines took cover as another round landed just in front of their roadblock.

"Who the fuck is firing!" yelled Ian "This isn't covenant!"

"Who do you think?" asked Rose as another round flew over head.

Miles away a in a small park just outside the Hercules mountain range a line of colonial artillery was busy firing round after round down range into the city.

"Keep the fire up." ordered a ground commander as he looked out over the battlefield.

"Yes, sir." said the Artillery commander

"Good we will need it to retake the city." said the commander as he gave the order and a line of tanks started down the highway into the city.

High above their heads a line of 70 battlestars, the bulk of the remaining fleet charged forward launching round after round at the covenant fleet. They had jumped within firing range of their main guns. They had caught the covenant by surprised but they couldn't pierce the shields of the covenant capital ships. They were able to shot down some phantoms, Banshees and Vampire fast attack fighters. But surprise only lasted until the first round was fired and it didn't take long for the covenant fleet to turn and start firing Plasma rounds into the colonial Battlestars. The Plasma beams simply turned whatever ship it hit into nothing more than a hulk of melted metal. The Colonial fleet had no real chance against the covenant fleet. However it did prove entertaining to watch for the Prophet.

"These humans are entertain." said the Prophet as he sat looking at the live video of the destruction of the colonial fleet.

"Yes, prophet." said a Brute "However sir, we have located the demon."

"Show me." ordered the Prophet as the image of the UNSC roadblock.

"We can destroy them right here and now." said the Brute "We can destroy them from orbit and then burn this entire planet and the other human planets in this system."

"So hasty…No." said the Prophet "We have shamed ourselves by letting this demon destroy the holy Halo and the Ark. We will only redeem ourselves by killing him on the ground not from orbit."

"Can I send drop pods down and Banshee attacks?" asked the brute

"No…this is a test of faith, we will meet the demon head on and we will win." said the prophet as a line of Colonial tanks appeared on the screen. "Wait….you may destroy those local forces with banshee attacks but ground forces will take care of the demon."

"Very well sir." said the Brute.

Meanwhile back on the planet the fire from the colonials kept up as a line of tanks started down the highway toward the road bloc.

"What are those local idiots doing!" yelled Tom as he took cover from another round.

"They are launching a ground assault." said Rose as she spotted a line of tanks heading down the highway.

"Why wouldn't we? We need to take back our city." said Lee Adama as he and the few colonial forces that had stayed behind with the ODST and Spartans.

"Yes, but there is no way you guys can win against the covenant with a force like that." said Rose as suddenly seven banshees can swooping out of the sky firing fuel rods rounds at the colonial armor. In a single pass almost a quarter of the attacking force was whipped out.

"Ya, you need real weapons not your weak rip off of ours." said Tom

"What do you mean rip off?" asked Lee

"Think about it our weapons look so much like yours not because of any ancient but because you found earlier versions of them on the Forward Until Dawn." said Tom as Lee look down at the battle rifle he had taken off Zeus Military base it looked a lot like the weapons in the hands of the UNSC, too much to be just an accident. Suddenly the Artillery rounds stopped coming in as smoke rose from the base of the mountain as the artillery was blown up by the covenant.

"Wow….I think that may be the first time the covenant actually helped us out." said Blake

"They are helping themselves." said Ian "They don't want one of those rounds landing on their fastest way into the mountains."

"Well it seems that Kim is out of rounds." said Rose as her team sniper and Alec head back.

"Then they should be hear relatively shortly." said the Master Chief as Plasma motors started flying over head.

"Ya." said Ian as she flipped the safety off his battle rifle and looked down range at the oncoming Covenant.

"Charging head on…they are cocky." said Tom

"We haven't given them a reason not to be cocky." said Ian as he opened up.

"Now listen you Colonials aim for the grunts and maybe the Jackals you can't take down the Brutes." said Blake as he and Laura stood side by side.

"The what?" asked Tyler

"Alright, the grunts are the little guys who are being forced to fight, the jackals are the median sized ones being paid to fight and the Brutes are the big guys." explained Blake

"What do you mean forced to fight and being paid?" asked Lee

"Well the little guys are pretty much slave warriors, they don't want to fight us actually." said Laura

"They are trying to kill us." said a colonial

"Ya that is because they are being forced at any moment they can they will surrender." said Laura

"They greeted us a liberators when we took over their planet from covenant occupation." said Blake

"And the Jackals?" asked Lee

"They are hired mercenaries and when we took their planet they wanted to sell information and supplies to us…for a price of course." said Blake

"Will you guys stop talking!" yelled Alec as he and Kim jumped over the barrier before turning and firing. "We are dealing with the Covenant."

"No… I thought we were dealing with the girl scouts." said Tom as he appeared.

"Yes, all the Covenant just wants is to sell us cookies." said Alec as he rolled his eyes and kept firing.

Inside the destroyed remains of the Battlestar Pegasus Kyle Spence awoke to find himself tied up, to a chair.

"So what should we do with this alien?" asked a voice as Kyle looked out his visor toward a the source to see a man in a blood stained uniform. He had been lucky they hadn't taken off his space suit.

"We should shoot him and get it over with." said another voice as another bloodstained

"Maybe…" said a woman "However he may have information that could help us and our people we need to break him."

"Good luck with that." said Kyle as the three Colonial officers turned and looked at him "I am just a pilot I have no information that could help you."

"Ya, right you boarded our ship." said an office

"My fighter was damaged after the battle so I had to abound ship." said Kyle

"Either way you are our enemy." said the colonial

"You separates are sure fucking idiots." said Kyle "I am not your enemy."

"Ya right." said another male officer as the woman just stood back and watched.

"There is a button on the right side of my helmet on the jaw line, push it and see the face of your so called enemy." said Kyle

"What if it's a trick and it triggers an explosion." said an officer

"Then I die too you idiot." said Kyle as suddenly the woman pushed forward and push the button on the side of the helmet to their amazement the visor retracted to show a young man with bright blonde hair and blue eyes. "See I am human."

"This has to be a trick." said another woman with blonde hair as she appeared.

"Unless the Cylons found a way to look human then he is human." said Admiral Cain

"It still doesn't change the fact that they attacked us." said her XO

"Please we where only trying to rescue the Master Chief." said Kyle

"The Master Chief?" asked Admiral Cain

"Humanities greatest hero, he saved us all from the covenant, the flood and finally all life in the universe." said Kyle

"How can this Master Chief save all life in the universe." said XO

"You are learning fast that you are not the biggest badest things in this galaxy." said Kyle "Over 10,000 years ago a race, called the Forerunners who were far more advanced then even us, they populated the entire galaxy and then a new threat appeared…the flood."

"You said this Master Chief beat the flood." said Admiral Cain

"There is no real beating the flood." said Kyle "It is a parasite race that feeds on intelligence, not even the forerunners could even stop the flood from taking over the galaxy."

"Then how come we have never heard of this flood?" asked the XO

"Simple because the forerunners used a weapon of unstoppable power….the Halo rings." said Kyle as Gina Inviere who was really a Cylon eyes widened at the word Halo.

Meanwhile in another star system a Cylon Basestar appeared in a flash of light over a highly developed planet. The planet was covered in a single massive city, only the oceans where city free of the giant city. And even that was now brown from pollution. This planet was the beating heart of all Cylon activity. It was here that all Basestars, the Centurions, all Raiders and the weapons where produced. Even the colony ship which had become the capital was built on this planet. However that wasn't the important thing.

"Are we ready?" asked a one as a six and three boarded a heavy raider.

"Yes." Said the six as the heavy raider took off and headed toward the holiest spot in the universe to the Cylons. The heavy raider landed gently.

"It's time." Said the three as the ramp opened and the three humanoid Cylons walked down. Instantly they where met by two floating robots, these where the warriors that protected the site.

"Why have you come here." said a voice as the Cylons instantly bowed their heads as the guardian appeared.

"Holy Guardian we have come seeking your advice." said the three as she looked up at the floating metal ball with a three sides caved in and a blue front eye.

"You are not supposed to come to my installation." said the Guardian as the three looked up at the ground high above her head. "This is Halo installation 01 and only reclaimers are allowed to set foot on it."

**Well I hope you liked this chapter, and the fact that the Cylon homework or what I like to call it the Factory world as a Halo ring above it. Now I am taking the July 4****th**** weekend off so I will not update till after that. However I have set up a poll on my profile for you all to take if you feel like it. Now please keep reading and keep reviewing. Thanks Wilkins75. **


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13 How did it come to this?**

"For those who are still able to join us it has been over 36 hours since the alien attack on Caprica." said a newsman as he sat in a news raptor his tie was undone and his hair was a mess from "So far none of the arms forces have been able to remove the invaders. We now go to one of our news reporter at an undisclosed location."

With that the image changed to one of a small space port with a pelicans being rearmed in the background by ground crews as they rationed what little fuel they had taken from bumblebee escape pods.

"I am at taken local space port which was taken over by the so called UNSC of Earth, the base has become the beating heart of their forces as they say they are try to fight the covenant." Said the newswoman as the camera man zoomed in on an older man standing by a table giving out orders. "I will try to see if I can get a word with who we believe to be their commander."

With that the news crew tried to move closer only to be stopped by a UNSC marine in his regular body armor.

"We are with the colonial news and we have a right to know what is going on!" demanded the woman as the older man looked up at them from across his command table. Suddenly he spoke up in a strange sounds that she had never heard. To her surprise the marine stopped forcing her back and instead stepped aside to let the news woman and her camera man though.

"Now are you in charge of here?" asked the newswoman as she put the mica phone up to Captain Rook's face. He didn't say anything instead he looked toward a woman standing beside. To the newswoman surprise the man turned and started heading toward a group of what she believed had to be officers.

"You haven't answered my question!" yelled the woman

"I am sorry but Captain Rook is busy maybe I can help you." said the woman as the cameras turned to her.

"Who are you?" asked the newswoman

"I am Sabrina and I am pretty much second in command here." said Sabrina as the news woman smiled.

"I see, well I guess you will do nicely." said the woman "Now first question are you really from Earth?"

"It depends on how you want to ask the question." said Sabrina "Most members of the UNSC are not born on Earth but yes we are from it."

"How does that work?" asked the newswoman "How can you not be born on Earth but be from Earth?"

"Well there is just over 900 worlds inside UNSC with Earth as the Capital Planet and seat of government." said Sabrina as the newswoman eyes widened at the number "Of course all the humans come from Earth so you could say that we are from Earth but it is better to say UNSC."

"What do you mean all humans come from Earth, we all came from Kobol and we only left Kobol 2,000 years ago when the gods gave us ships and brought us to this place to live in peace separated from the m. The stories say Earth went one way and all the other colonies went another" said the news woman as the Sabrina smiled.

"I am afraid you are mistaken, while I have not found the data yet explaining why a group of humans are so far out, humans evolved on Earth over millions of years, those facts are undeniable." Said Sabrina

"What?" asked the newswoman

"Sorry but your logic if wrong because we have things on Earth like the great pyramids of Gaza in Egypt that is over 4,500 years old." said Sabrina as suddenly a holographic image of the great pyramid of Gaza appeared on the holographic table, the mega city of modern Cairo in the background "Not to mention the other wonders of the ancient world that still stands to this day on top of the fossil records."

"That can't be right." said the newswoman.

"Not that it matters right now, we need to focus on saving as many people as possible." said Sabrina as suddenly the man spoke up again. Sabrina nodded her head.

"What is going on?" asked the newswoman

"The covenant has launched another attack on our forces holding the highway." said Sabrina "Sorry but we need to focus on this."

With that Sabrina flickered away before the stunned colonials before reappearing beside Captain Rook.

"What the Frak was that!" yelled the newswoman

"Sorry about that." said Sabrina as she reappeared in her old spot.

"What are you?" asked the colonial

"Well I am a smart AI." said Sabrina

"AI….Artificial intelligence?" asked the newswoman as she took a step back

"Yes, I was the ship born AI for the Into the Darkness." said Sabrina "Now we don't have time to deal with your people's hatred of AI because of your experience with the Cylons. In fact I still haven't been able to go over all the data we took from there fleet when we encountered it. Needless to say at the moment your only hope to stay alive rests in the hands of the UNSC, our allies and of course the AIs."

Back at the highway ODST leader Ian Taylor loaded another clip into his battle rile they had been fighting since sunrise almost six hours ago. They had repulsed over four covenant ground assaults but there was only a matter of time until they overran their defenses.

"They just keep coming." said a UNSC marine as he leaned against a car his Assault rife at his side.

"We need to hold them as long as possible." said Ian as he panted, the first wave had pretty much died without firing a shot when they walked into the mine field that Tom had placed by the second and the third had each come very close to breaking the UNSC line.

"Is is getting pointless sir, half our soldiers are down." stated Laura as she looked at the dead bodies of people she had been unable to save.

"We hold." ordered Rose as she checked her own weapon situation she was down to two and half clips in her battle rifle and maybe three in her assault rifle. She knew not even Spartans could hold it off much longer. She looked to the Master Chief, he hadn't said much of anything but what he had done in battle stunned the even the Spartan fours.

**Flashback**

"Take cover!" yelled Blake as he fired his grenade launcher at the brute, the grenade bounced once before hitting the brute in the chest.

As the brute died he tossed his hammer into the air. To the amazement of the colonials and even the UNSC soldiers the Master Chief broke cover. He dodged enemy fire as he grabbed the hammer in mid air. With the hammer in hand he pulled back it back like a baseball bat before hitting not one but three brutes in the head so hard that it removed their sculls. As the covenant focused their fire on their demon the Chief threw the hammer like a tomahawk hitting another brute in the face with the huge spike on the back. Then as if it was nothing the chief returned to his station and kept firing.

**End Flashback**

"_No wonder the Spartan Twos where the best, I have never seen any other Spartans not even the Spartans fives do something like that." _Thought Rose

"Here they come again!" yelled Tom as he fired his Spartan Laser at a Locust that had moved over some cars to get a shot at the road block.However as the Locust exploded a Phantom appeared over head. It hovered before a moment before a strange sound came out of the bottom. To the surprise of the colonials a swarm of bug like aliens came flying out of the Phantom toward them..

"Drones!" yelled Arnold as he trained his gun toward the swarm of enemies.

"What the Frak!" yelled Lee Adama as tried to aim a heavy machine gun up high to get a shot the new enemy. However he couldn't aim his gun that high. To his amazement one of the Spartans the one the UNSC called the Master Chief reached down and grabbed the gun out of Lee's hands. Then holding it in one hand he fired the gun into the swarm of Drones.

High above their heads the Prophet slammed his hand against his throne as he watched the battle rage, it had been going on for hours and yet there was no sign of it ending.

"How many waves have we sent in?" asked the Prophet as he saw another wave of his soldiers fall back.

"That is the fifth wave, the sixth is preparing." said a brute

"Get the scarab over there and turn it into glass!" ordered the Prophet as the Brute smiled, however before he could send the order another brute entered the throne room.

"Prophet I carry news." said the new Brute

"What is it?" asked the Prophet as the Brute smiled "We have detected a relic near the southern ocean of this world."

"Really?" asked the Prophet

"Do we have an idea what the ancients have gifted us?" asked Prophet

"No, we are sending teams as we speak." said the Brute

"Very well, send 75 ships to get the relic." said the Prophet

Back on Caprica

"Sir we are almost out." reported Tom as he loaded his last clip.

"We can't hold out for much longer." reported Alec

"And we can't fall back because if we do then they will have a clear shot down the highway." Said Ian

"And at the end of that highway is where the civilians have set up there camp." stated Blake

"We can't fall back and if we stay here we can't shot. I never thought I would ever give this order but….." said Ian "Fix Bayonets!"

"What?" asked Tom as everyone looked at him, it was a part of training for all UNSC soldiers on how to use the ancient weapon but it was more of a joke training that no one thought they would have to use on the battlefield.

"Sir, Bayonets?" asked Blake

"You heard me." stated Ian as he pulled his combat knife from its sheath and slide it on the barrel of his battle rifle so that the knife was hanging just below the barrel with the blade pointed up. Even with all the technology possible it all came down to six inches of cold hard steel.

"You know knives can't go though their armor." said Alec

"Aim for the weak spots, the eyes, under the neck and the joints." said Ian "It will go though there."

"Where they come." said Tom as another wave of Covenant started up at them. They were stepping over the bodies of their dead comrades as they keep firing.

"Alright…here we go." said Ian to himself as he prepared for the order. "Charge!"

With that Ian stood up firing the last of his rounds as he went. All over the line the UNSC marines, ODST and Spartans charged forward some with less than one clip in their weapons. The covenant was taken aback as the humans charged down at them. A brute took a step back before Ian bayonet went though the armor under its neck. The battle on the ramp became a battle of hand to hand combat.

In that battle the Master Chief pulled a knife from a slot built into his armor as he stabbed a brute in the neck. He wasn't alone in using a knife; Alec had been using his skill as a knife thrower to hit brutes and grunts in the face. To the amazement of the Brute ground commander the humans where forcing his forces back however he knew something the humans didn't know at the time.

"Ya, we might actually win." said Blake as he stepped over the body of a jackal. However his joy was short lived as he saw what was coming down the road at them.

"Scarab!" yelled Tom as even the Spartans looked up with no idea what to do, they were out of rounds and now a scarab was coming at them.

"Any ideas?" asked Rose as even the master chief looked at his rifle he had only two shots in his rifle.

"No." said the Chief as suddenly the roar of bullets filled the air. The humans turned to see two Pelicans firing their chain guns at the Scarab.

"Get in ordered." ordered a voice as they turned to see the third Pelican hovering behind them with the ramp down. They didn't need to be told again as the remaining forces piled in. First the regular UNSC and most of the remaining Colonials. When they were loaded up one of the Pelicans which had been shooting at the Scarab turned and loaded up another group. Finally on the last pelican the Spartans, the ODST and the last two colonials in the group, Lee Adama and Officer Pottkutter climb aboard.

"Get us out of here." ordered Rose as the Pelican took off at full speed but it didn't take the same route as the other two Pelicans. All the while taking fire from the Scarab

"Where are we going?" asked Ian

"Sabrina found something in the colonial database." said the Pilot

"What?" asked Alec as he restocked his weapon.

"Cortana." said the copilot as the master chief's head snapped around.

"What?" asked the Chief

"The colonials have her in a base only ten minutes away and our mission is to get her out before the colonies do something stupid to her like blowing her up when the Covenant take the base." said the pilot

**Well I hope you still have all your fingers after celebrating the 4****th**** of July. Now I hope you have enjoyed the story so far including the charge. Now please keep reading and keep reviewing. Thanks Wilkins75.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14 Reunions**

Lee Adama could only watch out the back of the so called Pelican as the ground passed below them. Only once they took to the air did he notice that it was already mid afternoon, they had had the highway almost the entire day. They had been flying for almost ten minutes as they few between the mountains.

"ETA 60 seconds." said the pilot as Lee realized where they were.

"The Grave yard?" asked Lee as a line of old mark 1 vipers appeared on the ground.

"The what?" asked Alec

"The Grave yard, it's a dry plan near the edge of the Zeus Mountain range." said Lee "It is where we store aircraft that are not needed at the moment but may need later."

" So it is a bone yard." said Alec

"You have something like it?" asked Lee

"Ya, we store ships from the first human covenant war in space, ready to go if they are needed or we need them for parts." said Ian as he noticed a large group of civilians camping out by the hidden base.

"Looks like this just got harder." said James

"No matter what happens we will get Cortana back." said the Master Chief as he loaded his shotgun before putting in on his back and went back to Assault Rifle.

"Alright ETA 10 seconds!" yelled the pilot as the Pelican came to a hover and started down. The civilians on the ground back off as Pelican landed. Instantly the Spartans followed by the ODST stormed out of the back of the Pelican just like they were trained to do. Since they were surrounded by citizens they had their guns ready but pointed at the ground. The few colonials soldiers who where there guarding the refugee camp raised their guns at the new comers however they lowered them once they saw Lee and the Caprica city cop, Tyler.

"Move aside." Ordered Rose as they started marching though the crowed toward what looked like a simple hanger built up against a mountain. However thanks to a quick scan done by the pelican which was hovering over head covering them with a machine gun out of the open back. Slowly the UNSC forces reached the back wall of the hanger.

"It's very well hidden." said James as he looked around and found a hidden keypad located under a simple moveable wall panel.

"Can you break in?" asked the younger Spartan Jim

"Can I break in?" asked James "I can break into almost anything."

"Don't bother." said a voice as an Officer in the Colonial military appeared "The base Commander wants to see you."

The officer walked over to the computer pad and entered a code, to the surprise of the citizens watching the mountain side opened up to show a huge blast door that lead to small loading dock with armed guards.

"Let's go." said the Officer as he lead them into the base, as the gate closed behind them.

Meanwhile out in space the Battlestar Galactica was finishing up loading up supplies from Ragnar Anchorage.

"How much longer?" asked Commander Adama

"We are moving fast but we can't go to fast or else some of the rounds may go up." said his Deck Chief Galen Tyrol "We should be done in four hours."

"Move faster, we got word that a counterattack as failed." said Adama as Chief Galen Tyrol looked at him.

"By the Gods how many ships have we lost?" asked Galen

"Almost the entire fleet, there are some fleets trying to protect the other planets but Caprica, Gemenon and Picon have been taken over by the aliens ground." said Adama "Tauron and Virgon are the only ones who haven't been hit yet and the government is trying to get people there but these aliens control space. We are still 6 hours away from Caprica."

"We will pick up speed but there is only so much we can do without risking the missiles and shells from going off." said Galen "And if the missiles and shells goes up then this station and Galaticial goes with it."

"I know, but people are dying." stated Adama "We need to move faster."

"We will have it load up in 2 hours." said Galen

"That means we would get to Caprica in eight hours." said Adama

Meanwhile back on Caprica the ODST and Spartans stepped off an elevator on the lowest level of the colonial base. They walked past armed guards and defense lines until finally they reached a large blast door. It looked just like the blast doors that used to be on old 21st century Nuclear bunkers. When the blast doors opened it showed a large circular room with what was probably the fastest computers on Caprica or the entire 12 colonies but to the UNSC those same computers would be found in a museum. However in one corner by two armed guards sat UNSC computer hooked up to the colonial computers.

"What are you doing here?" asked what had to be the commanding officer

"We have come for Cortana." said the Chief

"Cortana?" asked the officer as suddenly the image of a blue woman appeared on the UNSC computer.

"That is Cortana, now you can give her back the easy way or we will take her." said the Chief as he gripped his assault rifle.

"You are here to rescue a computer?" asked another officer

"Cortana is more than a computer she is a smart AI and one of the greatest heroes in the galaxy." said Mike as the colonials eyes widened as a few actually started to head toward their weapons. However faster than any of the colonials the Spartans all raised their weapons and the ODST where not far behind.

"I wouldn't try and kill her because then you would just piss off the Master Chief and then you have no hope of living." said Arnold as the commander noticed that a laser spot was on his chest. He followed the laser designator to the Master's Chief's assault rifle. "He could drop five of your men before you could blink."

"So why don't you just give us Cortana and we can all go our separate ways." said Rose

"Fine, it can't do anything since the starlight bases where destroyed." said the commander as the Master Chief and the other Spartans lowered their weapons but stayed at the ready. The Chief walked pasted the colonials and toward Cortana who was now lying in a fetal position.

"You came….you finally came." said Cortana weakly as the Chief knelt down beside the computer.

"When make I a promise I keep it." said the Chief as she looked up at him.

"You do…you do keep your promises." said Cortana as she smiled and stood up. "It has been a long time."

"Too long." said Chief "Are you ready to fight another fight."

"Just like old times." said Cortana "Another suicidal mission in which we have no chance of getting out alive?"

"Of Course." said Chief

"What are you planning?" asked Cortana with a smile

"Shooting our way out of any trouble." said Chief

"Just like old times." said Cortana

In the distance the ODST and Spartans watched what was happening.

"How can she even be around, I thought AI's like her go into rampancy in seven years." said Jim

"Yes, but there is a theatrical fourth stage of rampancy, the Metastability level." said James "It has never been seen but if Cortana is at the 4th Stage she has reached stability. That means she can live pretty much forever."

"It's the holy grail of AI." said Arnold as suddenly Cortana spoke up again.

"So we have a whole team of Spartans now?" asked Cortana

"Yes." said Rose as she stepped forward "Lieutenant Rose 345 Spartan 4 from the Into the Darkness."

"Ah so that is the ship I detected." said Cortana "Well maybe with a team of Spartans and ODSTs we may be able to make it."

"You still have sensors?" asked Rose

"Yes." said Cortana "It's limited but yes."

"Do you have the location of the Covenant fleet?" asked Rose

"Yes most ships are still in orbit but 75 ships have entered the planet near the southern ocean." said Cortana "By cross checking they are in the Dionysus fields."

"Why would they go there?" asked Lee

"What is there?" asked Rose

"It's where all the right celebrities have huge houses there. It's the play ground of movie stars and billionaires" (Think Belleville Hills) said Lee "There are no military bases there are large cities."

"Then what is their target?" asked Kim

"They have a target…." said Cortana "Likely something Forerunner if they are sending so many ships."

"Wouldn't we have found a Forerunner base when we arrived in orbit?" asked Jim

"No, not if the base is deep underground…hell we didn't find the portal to the Ark until the covenant attacked earth." said Mike "We didn't run a deep level scan and that would have been needed to find something."

"I wonder what they may have found." said Kim

"It will not matter…." said Cortana "It will be bad for us."

Just then the entire base shook as alarms went off. Then a colonial soldier ran in.

"Sir the enemy is only five kilometers away and advancing." said the soldiers

"That means they are only minutes away." said Rose

"You need to get those people out of here." said Mike as he looked at the base commander

"They can head up into the mountains." said the commander

"There is no way they can get there in time." said Rose "You have to let them come in, it is the only place they can survive."

"I agree sir." said the second in command.

"Alright." said the commander

"Time to go Chief." said Cortana as she disappeared as the Master Chief pushed a few buttons on the computer as a computer chip holding Cortana. The Chief put Cortana in the computer port in the back of his helmet. "Let's go."

Meanwhile on board the Unto Glory General Stose looked over the map of the last message from the Into the Darkness command pod, it was already many hours old. However a clear picture was beginning to take shape. The Covenant had control over space and where working there way out from major cities that they had taken over.

"What do you think Joseph?" asked General Stose as the ship's AI appeared.

"It is a pickle, sir without up to the date information we cannot be sure until we get to the planet." Said Joseph, the AI looked like a man in his mid twenties with brown hair and glasses "However I recommend we stop just outside the orbit of the planet's moon and then move in."

"No we can't waste those people on the ground need us." said Stose as he looked at the map again. "What about this."

With that he quickly laid out his plan on the holographic table.

"Its risky sir." said Joseph

"It is the best way to save those people." said General Stose "How long until we are over the planet?"

"Eight hours sir." said Joseph "We will time our arrival with sun rise over the capital city."

"Very well make sure everything is ready." said Stose

"Believe me sir; every soldier can't wait to be part of the group that brings the Master Chief home." answered Joseph

"Good." said General Stose

Elsewhere in orbit of the Cylon home world on Halo installation 01. The Humanoid Cylons stood before the Monitor or Guardian.

"Why have you come?" asked the monitor

"We come to ask questions of your holiness." said number six as she pulled out still images taken from News reports from Caprica. She held it out to the Monitor as he quickly scanned the image of the Spartans doing battle with the covenant. "They appear to be from Earth."

"Reclaimers!" yelled the Monitor in glee as he looked at the images "Finally the true reclaimers have been found nearby and the unification can begin."

"What these are reclaimers, I thought that the humans of the 12 colonies where the reclaimers?" asked the one "The only reason we wanted humans forms that we could become recliamers."

"The humans of the kobal and it's off shoots are but they are not true reclaimers." said the monitor "If the home world would have been lost then they would have become true reclaimers."

"I don't follow." said a three

"My creators wanted to protect the human race, their chosen successors." said the monitor "As such after the human population on earth reached a safe surplus a group was gathered up and brought to another location to be used as backups if the human home world should be lost."

"Wait your saying Earth is the true human world?" asked the one

"Yes, we couldn't risk the reclaimers only on one planet so my creators hedged their bet on the human race by settling many worlds with the hopes that the home world would make it." said the Monitor "That is why I oversaw the settling of the 12 planets of humans in the nearby system."

Back on Caprica, in the Grave yard Civilians rushed though a top secret door into a base none of them had ever known to be there.

"Go…go…go!" yelled Ian as he stood by the front of the door guiding people into the base. It reminded him so much of the historic videos of the battle of Reach, where the civilian population would hid in bunkers and hope that the UNSC would get to them in time, most of the time those bunkers became their tombs.

"Sir we have wounded coming in." said Laura

"Go to their medical bay and help out as much as possible." Ordered Ian as a plasma mortar shoot overhead._"Crap we don't have a lot of time."_

Suddenly the sound of explosions filled the air.

"Sounds like the Spartans have made contact with the enemy." said Alec

"Let's just focus on getting these people into the base." said Ian as another group of civilians ran past him. At that moment an entire column wraith appeared.

"Looks like we may not much time left." said Tom as he aimed his Spartan laser and shot over the heads of the civilians, destroying a wraith.

Finally Blake arrived with the last group of Civilians.

"That is the last of them sir." said Blake as the group ran into the base.

"Alright." said Ian as he hit his radio. "Lieutenant Rose the civilians are inside the base."

"Roger." said Rose as she and the other Spartans took cover behind some old colonial military crafts.

"Lets fall back." said Arnold as the Spartans began a classic fall back. Firing as they went the fell back to the base entrance.

"Close it." ordered Rose as the doors closed just as the sun was going down.

"You know they have us trapped and surrounded." Stated Arnold as the huge blast doors were closed and locked.

"Ya, those poor bastards." said the Master Chief.

**Well I hope you liked this chapter, I would like to thank everyone who reviewed and I would ask that you keep on reading and reviewing. Thanks Wilkins75**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15 The Tables are Turned**

"What?" asked Captain Rook as he looked at Sabrina.

"The Master Chief, the other Spartans and Ian's ODST team are pinned down inside a Colonial underground base." reported Sabrina "The Covenant forces are right outside and are preparing to cut their way through the blast door."

"Is there any way for them to get out?" asked Rook

"Not really from the scans from the Pelican there are a few air vents but none able to be used as an escape tunnel." said Sabrina

"Why would they hold up there?" asked Rook

"There was a civilian refugee camp there and when a medium sized covenant forced showed up they moved them inside to protect them." said Sabrina

"Alright this is what we do; I want constant attacks on that location." ordered Rook "We may be able to drive them back."

"Yes, sir." said Sabrina

Meanwhile inside the loading bay for the underground colonial base the Spartans and the ODST where busy making barricades for when the covenant breaks though the blast doors. They were joined by several colonial soldiers who were loading up heavy machine guns.

"How long do you think it will take them to cut though that blast door?" asked Ian

"Given the thickness of the door and the standard rate it takes for covenant plasma torches to cut though the door around 45 minutes to an hour." reported Cortana as she used the speaker system inside the chief's helmet to speak. However as she spoke a short red flame shot out from the door and it slowly started moving. "Maybe less."

High above their heads Admiral Cain looked at their last hope for escape from the destroyed Battlestar, a single raptor had survived the exploitations that destroyed almost everything in the hanger bay with only little damage. The one remaining engineer had to work in a space suit in order to repair the raptor but now it was operation. The only problem was all their pilots where dead.

"You want me to fly that?" asked Kyle as he looked at the raptor

"It's either that or we kill you to save air." said Admiral Cain they had been venting atmosphere slowly and they only had a few more hours of good air left.

"Fine, I'll fly it but I am a fighter pilot by nature." said Kyle "However I think that we wait as long as possible until we launch."

"Why?" asked Gina Inviere

"We have a fleet coming from either Celin or the training planet which has more forces." said Kyle "If they are coming from the training planet it would take around three days at top speed and that would make it in five hours or so."

"So this fleet will distract the Covenant?" asked Gina Inviere

"Better if they are nearby I'll land on the ship and get a fighter." said Kyle

"It will give me time to finish the work on the raptor." reported the mechanic

"Fine we will leave in five hours." said Admiral Cain as she glared at the UNSC pilot. As much as she hated him for standing up against her orders she knew that he was right. A single ship couldn't get though whatever the enemy has out there.

Back on Caprica under the cover of darkness the three Pelicans of the UNSC flew between the valleys of the Mountains of Hercules, their night vision allowed them to see as if it was day.

"Alright Raven flight we are going to make the turn." said the Lead Pelican Pilot "In three….two…one."

With that the Pelicans made a turn as they entered a flat plate which was now full of Covenant. As the entered the plane a alarm went off. However no one on board was alarmed they knew what the alarm was for.

"This is Mobies 2 I am 30 seconds out and I am packing heat." said the pilot of one of the two remaining longswords fighters as he flew past the Pelicans.

"Just make sure to bring the rain." said Raven One

"No problem." Said Mobies two

"Raven one, I am going to drop of the ODST snipers and then join the attack." said Raven three as the pilot looked back to see the two ODST sniper teams which were sitting in the back.

"Alright drop them off and tell them to show no mercy." said Raven one

"You do they ever give it?" asked Raven three as the third Pelican moved off to drop off the snipers on nearby mountains.

Down below a brute stood to the side overseeing the team of Jackals who where cutting though the metal blast doors.

"Hurry up." ordered the Brute as one of the Jackals turned and glared at him before talking in their native tongue, something the brutes had never learned. "Cut the talking and hurry up."

"Stupid Jackals." said the brute as he walked over to where his pack mates where sitting resting, eating, cleaning their armor and sleeping.

"They have their usefulness." Said another brute "Since we can't trust the grunts because they might turn on us they are the most useful."

"They could turn as well, their home world was taken." said the youngest brute

"As long as they get paid they don't care." said the order Brute as he stood up. However as he got to his feet a whistling sound filled the air. The younger brutes had no idea what it was but the older brutes that had seen combat knew full well what it was and instantly ran for cover. A second later thousands of explosions rocked the sitting covenant forces. Wraiths and Choppers blew up, as ghosts went flying though the air. It didn't take long for the few Anti air wraiths they had to start firing into the darkness of the night.

"What was that?" asked a younger brute

"A human weapon they call the Dead Rain bomb." said the older brute as he picked up a small baseball sized metal ball. "One of their fighters fly over and drop a single bomb that has thousands of these smaller bombs, the bombs are guided by heat, the larger the heat the more bombs go there."

"They want to stop us from getting to the demon." stated the order brute as he looked at the cutting team. "Keep working."

However just as they started cutting again a roar of a chain gun filled the air as a pelican did a low pass firing it's frontal chain gun in the same way an old cobra attack helicopter would have done. The back ramp was down allowing the load chief to shot his machine gun out the back. A brute tried to grab a fuel rod cannon only to get snipped by an ODST sniper on the hill side. However as soon as the Pelican appeared it disappeared into the darkness. However there was no rest as another pelican swooped down firing only to have it disappear into the darkness like a ghost. This is why the covenant hated the night, it belonged to the UNSC.

Down below in the cafeteria of the base, it was now full of civilians cowering in fear as explosions rocked the base. Because he wasn't trained as a ground soldier Lee had been given the job of guarding the civilians.

"Hello." said a voice behind Lee as he turned to see a blonde haired woman. "Hello I am D'Anna Beirs I was wondering if you knew what was going on?"

The minutes turned into hours and hours turned into days as the Spartans, the ODSTs and the colonials who were decided to be on the front lines waited for the door to come busting down.

"They should have busted in a while ago." said Cortana as she once again used the speakers to speak.

"Are you complaining?" asked Alec

"No, but it is strange." said Cortana as a beeping sound filled the air. Instantly all everyone turned to see Ian pushing a button on his watch.

"Six am that means the sun is just coming up." said Ian

"They haven't broken in all night?" asked Alec "What are they waiting for an engraved invitation?"

"More forces, they will build up outside and then storm in with massive numbers." stated Tom "They are not stupid they know the Chief is in here."

Suddenly a voice came over the commutation system.

"This is Lt. Lucy Lynch of ODST blue squad calling ODST Gold squad and Spartans." Said a female voice

"Yes, we hear you Lucy." said Ian

"Well…looks who is saving your ass now Ian." said Lucy

"Not now Lucy." said Ian "We are kind of surrounded."

"No you're not, it took a while but we destroyed the Covenant force outside your door." said Lucy

"You did?" asked Ian as the sound of someone knocking on the other side of the blast door filled the air.

"Ya, now can you open a door for a lady." said Lucy

"Open it." ordered Rose as Jim pushed some buttons on the door control as the huge blast door began to open. When it opened it showed dead covenant and destroyed equipment on the ground. Standing over them was a group of ODSTs, one was a man who actually had his mask off, he had a cigarette. However the real leader was a woman about Ian's age standing there with a battle rifle in her hands and a sniper rifle on her back. She slowly lifted off her helmet to let her red hair and green eyes been seen.

"Ian I think we have it in reverse, because isn't it the boyfriend who is suppose to save the girl not the other way around?" asked Lucy

"Whatever you see in her sir, I will never understand." said Alec to his cammander.

"Well of course you wouldn't Alec, you're a crazy psycho who would kill his own family." said Blake

"No….my mom is too scary, she would make brute chieftains run in fear, I am no match for her." said Alec "However the rest of my family is fair game."

"There is something wrong with you isn't there?" asked Blake as Alec just glared at him as the sun started to rise.

High above the heads by the moon the oldest Battlestar in the entire Colonial fleet appeared in a flash of light.

"What do we have Saul?" asked Commander William Adama of the Battlestar Galactica.

"You're not going to believe this Will." said Saul as he flipped the wireless on. Suddenly the sounds of screams and pain could be heard over the wireless.

"This is the 34th ground assault force we can't stop these things!" yelled a voice over the radio

"You have to stop them or else they will kill all the civilians!" yelled a voice back

"We will try but…" suddenly the line went quite.

"Do you still think this a fake Saul?" asked Adama but before his old friend could answer DRADIS spoke up.

"Sir, I have DRADIS of the Caprica." Reported DRADIS

"What is it like?" asked Adama

"Sir, over 190 large ships are in orbit." reported DRADIS "None of them ours."

"Cylons?" asked Saul hoping the reports where wrong and it was a Cylon attack.

"No sir, the reports from the ground confirm that they are call the Covenant." reported another officer Felix Gaeta

"The Covenant?" asked Saul "You don't think?"

"No matter our people are under attack launch whatever we have." ordered Adama as he hopped that what they had find all those years ago wasn't one of these Covenant ships and that had drawn them to their homes.

"Commander multiple fighters coming in at high speeds." reported the DRADIS officer

"Have vipers intercept." ordered Adama

The first viper to leave the tube belonged to one Starbuck. She snapped her viper around as she charged toward the unknown force that speed toward her.

"What are these things?" asked her wingman as he caught up to her.

"Who cares?" asked Starbuck as they closed the distance. However suddenly the enemy turned and ran.

"What the?" said her wing man

"Cowards!" yelled Starbuck as suddenly a light caught her eye. She turned to see a large tunnel of blue light appear. It looked like a black hole only blue however instead of sucking in all light a large ship came out of it. It had a long neck before filling out in a square back. However the writing on the side of the ship along with the symbol of that bird sitting on a globe stood out to her. She had seen that symbol on that alien ghost ship years ago. However they those ships where not alone ships that looked a lot like their enemy ships appeared. The only real difference that she could see was that the purple parts where now blue. (The Elites changed the colors to help stop friendly fire.)

"Commander Multiple contacts!" yelled DRADIS

"Where?" asked Adama

"All around us over 150 ships, some are five times our size." Reported DRADIS "And there launching fighters!"

"All guns prepared to fire." ordered Saul

"Wait sir we are getting something over the wireless." stated Anastasia Dualla

"What?" asked Adama as Anastasia Dualla put it on.

"All ships launch all Longswords and Pelicans the Elites will do the same." said General Stose "We will save these humans."

"Save us?" asked Saul as they kept listening as Will Adama picked up his wireless speaker.

"This is Commander Adama of the Colonial Battlestar Galactica who am I speaking with?" asked Will

"This is General Stose of the UNSC on the Unto Glory, Commander pull your ship and fighters back we will deal with the covenant."

"Who are these people?" asked Saul

"I don't know." said Adama as General Stose spoke up again.

"We will finally put an end the Covenant today. For Earth and all her Colonies ATTACK!" ordered General Stose

As all the MAC guns on all the UNSC ships opened fire on the Covenant fleet. The Elite ships opened up with their own weapons as Longbow fighters were joined by elite Banshees as they headed toward the covenant Banshees.

After days of slaughtering the humans of the 12 colonies of Kobol the Covenant now had a real fight on their hands.

**Well I hope you liked this chapter, now the covenant have a real fight on their hands. Now please keep reading and reviewing. Thanks Wilkins75.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16 The UNSC Counter Assault**

The first round of fire from the combined forces of the UNSC and the Elites found home as five covenant ships where destroyed in a matter of seconds and ten more sulfured heavy damage. However the flag ship of the Covenant wasn't hit. Because of the risk of hitting the planet with their MAC guns the UNSC could only target the ships on the outer edges of the planet.

"Holy Prophet the UNSC and the traitorous Elites have finally appeared." said the Brute "However we outnumber them 150 to 190."

"Send every ship we have into battle, however leave 12 ships to guard the relic." ordered the prophet

"Sir that doesn't leave much room for forces to overwhelm the enemy." said the Brute

"You forget that the humans intend to land on the planet, which means at least ¼ of their forces is made out of a landing ships and troop transports, easy pickings for us." Said the Prophet

"Very well sir." said the Brute

"Also take this ship to the relic, I want to see it for myself." ordered the Prophet as the flag ship started to move into the atmosphere as the rest of the fleet charged forward to do battle with UNSC and Elite fleet.

Meanwhile on the Onto Glory General Stose could only smile as he watched the covenant fleet charge toward him. They were falling for the trap.

"Joseph, send the message to carry out phase 2." ordered General Stose as the Smart AI nodded before sending the message.

Just outside covenant sensor range and beyond the outer rim of the system sat 75 UNSC and Elite ships lead by the Elite flag ship the Eternal Flame. The fleet was made out of mostly the landing ships and troop carriers. In fact most of the ground forces where there, they had stopped only a minute before the rest of the assault force.

"Shipmaster we have gotten a message from the Human's flag ship we are to carry out phase 2." said an elite as he sat at communication system.

"Good, let's hope it works." said the shipmaster as they prepared to carry out the plan. With that all 75 ships entered slip space.

Meanwhile onboard one of the Brute ships fighting against the UNSC a sensor operator detected something was wrong.

"Sir, there are no troop carriers in the enemy fleet." stated the brute as his commander looked at him.

"That is impossible, they have to have large troop carriers in order to land large forces on the planet." said the brute Commander as suddenly another alarm went off.

"Sir, 75 additional enemy ships detected directly behind us!" yelled the brute

"What!" yelled the Commander

"They lured us away from the planet and then came in by slip space behind us." explained another brute knowing that only a human AI was capable of caring that out.

"Those damn humans." growled the brute

"We are in position." said an elite on the bridge of the Eternal flame "All ground assault ships have begun their assault."

"Good Launch all drop pods and phantoms and then move us toward the enemy fleet." order the shipmaster as drop pods and Phantoms launched from the Eternal Flame. In the first drop pod that was launch laid the Arbiter as he entered the atmosphere. Behind him where thousands of drop pods of the UNSC and Elites, behind them was the line of Longsword fighters, shortsword bombers and Banshees, behind them was the Pelicans and Phantoms and finally in the rear launching from the UNSC troop carriers where the large chariot type transports.

Down on Caprica the Prophet had just arrived at the relic site.

"Holy Prophet the humans have started landing forces." Said a brute as he ran up to the Prophet

"How is it possible?" asked the Prophet

"They sent another force in secret containing most of the landing forces behind our lines using slip space." said the Brute as the Prophet fumed.

"Are they landing near the relic?" asked the Prophet

"No, they have not landed nearby they are land their focus on the planet's capital in the north." said the brute

"Very well." said the Prophet as they headed toward a waiting phantom "just make sure they come nowhere near the relic."

"Don't worry sir." said the Brute as the Prophet got onto the Phantom. Where is elite brute guards where waiting.

"Is the prisoner on board?" asked the prophet

"Yes, holy prophet." said the brute as he set aside to show a human kid maybe 8 or 9 years old in a metal cage.

"Good we will need him to activate the relic." said the prophet as he looked at the young captive.

"The human child is much easier to control then the adult humans." said a brute as he looked at the scarred little boy "And since we killed everyone on the colonial ship he was on before we blew it up, the humans believed him to be dead."

"Soon all humans will be dead." said the Prophet as the Phantom took off and headed toward the freshly uncovered Forrunner base.

Meanwhile hiding on top of the mountain with his pyramid team, Samuel Anders could only watched as the sky was filled with streaks of flames.

"What the Frak is going on?" asked his teammate as the fireballs started hitting all over the place.

"I don't know." said Sam as suddenly a fireball landed in a nearby field. However instead of a fireball it was a metal case. To their amazement the pod opened as a creature they had never seen appeared.

It was just as large as any Cylon Centurion and unlike a normal human this thing looked like it would win in a hand to hand fight with one. It was covered in silver armor that was ornately decorated. It's reptilian like eyes scanned the forest as to the pyramid hid from it. They saw its lower jaw wasn't attached to the other side it could move them freely. In its hand was a strange looking rifle.

"What the frak?" whispered Sam so quickly that only he could hear it. However the creature instantly turned toward them with its raised his gun.

"Rise humans I am not your enemy." said the creature as Sam slowly stood up but still he was ready to run. "You must be the local human."

"How can you speak Kobolian?" asked Sam

"Like all elite armor mine has a translator built in." said the elite as he lowered his carbine and looked toward a digital map on his armor. "My Pod drifted off course, I am a mile away from the drop zone."

"Drop zone?" asked Sam

"My squad was to meet up with ODST and Spartans and help drive the covenant off this planet." said the elite

"By the Gods you're an alien, a real God's damn alien." said Sam as the elite turned and looked at the him.

"I don't have time for this." said the elite as he looked down at his communication system just as new orders came though "They are evoking civilians off the planet at a place called the graveyard."

"I know where that is." said the doctor "But that is over a day away."

"I would remand you head there, the battlefield is no place for unarmed and untrained humans." said the Elite "I'll call for a pick up for you."

With that he bolted into the woods, toward the sound of battle.

Miles away in the open field the arbiter stood across the field from the master chief, ever since the Arbiter had landed he had just looked at the Master Chief, not even the movement of soldiers and landing of large chariot landing craft dropping from the sky could move these two soldiers.

"What are they doing?" asked Jim

"They are two old warriors….who have meet again after a long time." said a younger Elite as he walked forward in his red armor. "They are old enemies turned into friends. It is only a matter of time until they talk and then they fight together."

"Who are you?" asked Alec

"I am Major Vehu Vadam." said the Elite

"I knew it." said Rose "You're the Arbiter's first born son."

"Correct." said Major Vehu as another chariot transport landed nearby with a roar as the engines died. Only to have a huge ramp drop as two lines of scorpion main battle tanks and grizzly heavy tanks started rolling off the ship. Followed by line after lines of Warthogs, Wolverines anti-air, Rhinos artillery, Cyclops power armor and Cobra anti-vehicle. On top of the chariot land crafts hornets, falcons and more Pelicans took off full of soldiers.

Meanwhile Lee Adama, colonial soldiers and civilians emerged from underground to see everything had changed. There were huge five story square ships with a large engines on each corner and multiple smaller ones along the bottom. On the side of each ship were the letters USNC with the image of a globe with an eagle on it. However the sight that was the strangest was the line of military equipment and soldiers coming off the ships. It seemed like an endless line of Tanks, armored vehicles, recon vehicles and seamless endless line of troops. The troops were marching down the ramp in perfect military step. It was like something out of a movie. The troops marching with their weapons in hand. However it wasn't just regular humans, any more their where groups of Spartans and ODSTs, however among them were the Elites. They were loading up in their wraiths, locust and ghosts. Suddenly a large boom filled the air as not just one but five of those giant bug like vehicles called Scarabs. However these had green paint on it instead of purple.

However the elites where not the only aliens on the field, free grunts where working side by side with humans and elites. As pairs of hunters ran across the field as they joined the Elites, grunts and UNSC assault.

"By the Gods." said Lee as the sky became full of fighters and transports all heading into battle.

"No the combined forces of the UNSC and the Elites and their allies." said Rose "Now Lee I am giving you a mission."

"I am not a member of the UNSC I am not under your command." said Lee

"I know but these people need to get off world and you need to lead them." said Rose

"Where are you taking them?" asked Lee

"To the colony world of Celin about a day away but it should be safe." said Rose "As soon as the planet is safe they can come back."

"Alright." said Lee as the civilians started to come out of the base and unto an empty chariot transport.

As if on a unspoken quo the Master Chief and the Arbiter slowly walked toward each other. The Master Chief with his assault rifle in hand and the Arbiter with his energy sword in hand. Every soldier and elite stopped what they were doing and watched as two legends walked toward each other. They stopped only feet from each other and just looked at each other. The tension was in the air as the two legendary warriors just looked at each other.

"Arbiter." said the Master Chief

"Spartan." said the Arbiter

"Let's finish this war." said the Chief as he held out his hand to his old time enemy, then friend.

"Yes, Spartan we will finish this war." said the Arbiter as he took the Chief's hand.

"Ah…the old gang is back together." said Cortana as the UNSC and Elite ground forces began moving toward the city. The liberation of Caprica had begun.

**Well I hope you liked this chapter and the unification of the dream team of the Master Chief, Cortana and the Arbiter. However because of finals I will be slower in updating, probably not until next Friday. Sorry but school comes first. Now please keep reading and reviewing. Thanks Wilkins75**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17 Let's Roll**

"It's alright just keep walking in an orderly line." said Officer Tyler as he guided another large group of citizens into the large carriers. He had to stop right before crossing a makeshift road to let a line of large tanks roll by. He looked to his right to see the group of ODSTs he was with were also loading up civilians who where now pouring into the valley looking for a way to escape from the battles, even colonial soldiers who were now deflecting from unites just to save their own lives from another suicidal attacks on the covenant forces.

"Tell me again why we are loading citizens into a chariot?" asked Alec as he looked at his commander

"Because we have been ordered too." stated Ian

"We have been on the battlefield so long by ourselves that command wants to give us a break." said Lucy as she stood beside Ian.

"We are ODST's we don't need a break." stated Alec as he loaded up another group of civilians.

Meanwhile across the growing motor pool of vehicle the Master Chief and his team where loading up with fresh equipment and extra rounds. As the Chief checked his battle rifle a team of Spartans 5 appeared. Like Spartan 2's the Spartans 5s where trained from an extremely young age to be soldiers. To the normal person it didn't look like much difference between a Spartan 4 recon armor and a Spartan 5 recon mark two armor. However the armor was five times stronger and with a better shield generator.

"Master Chief Petty Officer John 117." said the lead Spartan 5 as the chief turned around to see the other Spartan

"Yes, sir." said the chief as he saw the Spartans rank.

"Colonel Church of Blue squad commander of all Spartans on the ground." said Church "We request that you join our team."

The Master Chief noticed that the Spartan 4s where shaking their heads.

"_Just like the 5s to come down and take all the glory." _Thought Rose as she remembered all the times the Spartans Fives looked down on the Spartans Fours. In general they believed that they were so much better than them. True there were a few Spartan fives that she had worked in the past that treated her like an equal but in general the fives believed they were the next generation of true Spartans following in the footsteps of the Master Chief and the Spartan Twos.

"Is this an order?" asked Cortana knowing that the Chief would never disobey an order, even if he didn't like it.

"No…" said Church as his voice shook a little bit in the present of not only the Master Chief but Cortana and the Arbiter. All three legends from the Covenant war were looking at him. "It is a request…your choice."

"Then sir, I request to stay with the team I have fought with the past few days." said the Master Chief

"Of course." said Colonel Church as he and his blue team walked away. The Master Chief went back to loading his weapon.

"Thanks for staying with us." said Rose as the other Spartans fours looked at the Chief.

"One of my instructors told me, never break up a good team unless it is needed." said the Chief as he placed his battle rifle across his back before strapping an SMG to his hip. Finally he picked up his assault rifle. "Come on we need to get a warthog"

High above their heads the covenant fleet did battle with the UNSC and Elite fleets, a fight they were losing badly. The UNSC fleet was not the same one as the one during the covenant war. The Covenant fleet found themselves trapped on all sides by UNSC and Elite forces. UNSC Longswords fighters, Shortsword bombers, the Elites new generation of space flying Banshees and Seraph fighters dodged in and out of the covenant fleet distorting any attempt by the Covenant to gain an advantage.

"Sir we have lost another ship." growled a brute as the ship shook from another explosion "We are down to 100 ships."

"Enemy strength?" asked the Commanding Brute

"185." said the Brute "with another 70 ships over the planet landing forces."

"We are trapped." growled the Commander

Meanwhile on boarded the Flag Ship of the UNSC Onto Glory General Stose looked out over the battlefield. It was very uncommon for a general to be in charge of the navel but when the order had come in the Admiral who was suppose to be in command of the fleet was on Harvest attending his son's wedding. Since he was the highest ranking officer he had assumed command of the fleet, luckily he had studied some ship tactics in the academy.

"General the Covenant are completely surrounded, we have deployed slip space jammers to stop them from jumping into slip space." reported Joseph "There is no escape. We will end their fleet today."

"I wouldn't be so cocky Joseph they are what we call death ground." said General Stose

"Death Ground…." said Joseph as he searched his records for that phase "A phase describing a piece of land where soldiers fight with no hope of escape."

"Correct Sun-Tzu stated that soldiers who are on death ground fight like never before because there is no hope of escape." said General Stose as he remembered studying the art of war during his officer training in what seemed like a lifetime ago. Suddenly he noticed a heavily damaged large covenant battle cruiser ram one of his cruisers both of them blew up in a giant fireball.

Back behind the line of UNSC ships the Battlestar Galactica and her fighter wing watched the battle rage between the UNSC and the Covenant. Starbuck was giving real time information on what she saw back to Commander Adama. Adama could hardly believe what he was hearing, fighters moving at speeds unheard of in the colonies. Beam weapons and other weapons he couldn't have dreamed off where being used.

"Commander we have a ship coming toward us. It is three times our size." reported DRADIS

"Sir, message over the wireless." reported Anastasia Dualla

"Attention Colonial Battlestar Galactica, this is the UNSC light cruiser Red Tide" said a voice on the other end of the wireless.

"This is Commander William Adama of the Battlestar Galactica." said Adama into his wireless

"Commander we have orders to escort you to a nearby ship, they will transport you along with large groups of civilians from the planet to safety at Celin."

"We are soldiers and Marines of the 12 colonies of Kobol we will stand and fight for our people." stated Adama

"You are honorable to say that but you stand no chance against this force." said the voice on the Red Tide "Our war came to you, let us finish the fight."

As much as Adama hated to admit it he knew he was outgunned by this covenant.

"We will go only if our ship can come with us; we need to be able to defend our people where ever they go." Stated Adama

"Very well, your ship should fit fine in the hanger of the ship." Said the Red Tide as it came along side Galactica. "We will send you the flight path."

"We are getting data." said Navigation as he quickly plotted the path, it would lead them around the main battle to the planet itself.

"Alright follow that path and recall all vipers and raptors." ordered Adama

"Are you sure about this?" asked Saul

"No, but what choice to I have?" asked Adama as he wondered what type of ship could hold an entire Battlestar within itself.

Elsewhere Kyle Spence, ace Longsword pilot was getting into a colonial raptor.

"Is everyone onboard?" asked Kyle as he looked to the crowed Raptor hold, there was maybe two times the number of people that where suppose to be in it. In the copilot chair sat Admiral Cain her hand holding the SMG she had taken off him when he was knocked out.

"Everyone who is alive." stated Cain as she pointed the gun at Kyle "If this is a trick you are a dead man."

"Are you really going to shot your only pilot?" asked Kyle as Cain flipped the safely off.

"Believe it." said Cain as the raptor took off, Kyle slowly moved the raptor around destroyed beams that filled the hanger. Finally he left the destroyed Battlestar and entered free space. Almost instantly two Longsword fighters came swooping down on the unknown ship. However they didn't shot. It didn't match any known covenant ships, so they decided to follow normal protocol.

"This is Razgriz Two calling unknown ship." said a voice over the wireless

"Who is that?" asked Cain as Kyle smiled

"A UNSC fighter group." said Kyle "Hit the radio."

"Radio?" asked an officer as Kyle reached up and took the radio

"Razgriz flight this is Mobius one of the Into the Darkness flying a colonial ship.' said Kyle

"Mobies One….we had you as KIA." said Razgriz flight as they came along side of the colonial raptor

"Well I am not, and I have a load of colonial forces who survived the destruction of their ship onboard." said Kyle "Including a very pissed off Admiral who is pointing a gun at me."

"When are Admirals not pissed off about something?" asked Razgriz flight

"Never." Laughed Kyle

"Well let's get you onboard a ship." said Razgriz "The Lewis and Clark is nearby we will guild you there she is taking on civilians to transport them to Celin."

"Roger." said Kyle as he turned the raptor toward the largest ship the colonial's onboard had seen with their own eyes; however to Kyle it was only a medium size ship.

Back on the ground the Master Chief was about to get into the driver seat of a warthog.

"Master Chief I'll drive." said Rose as the Chief looked at her "The new warthogs handle a little different than the ones you are used too."

"Very well." said the Chief as he walked around to the passenger seat. The gunner was taken by the young James. The other four Spartans where in a four person warthog as the Arbiter in his ghost with a Spectre appeared.

"Let's roll." ordered the Chief as they took off down the road toward the battlefield.

Miles away a group of Colonial soldiers where shooting round after round at the advancing covenant forces. They were dug in with fox holes and with heavy machine guns. It had been discovered that if they aimed at the head of the brute and empted an entire clip of heavy machine gun it may take down the shields. However they were running out of rounds, ¾ of their tanks were gone and raptors where no longer flying the wounded out. During the night entire squads had deserted their position; the soldiers were trying to save themselves or had gone off to find family members. Those who remained fought even harder to hold the line.

"We can't hold much longer!" yelled a private to his sergeant however before the sergeant could say anything a spike round went though his helmet killing him instantly.

"Gods!" cried the soldier as he watched the blood run down the face of his dead sergeant. Seeing his head sergeant filled the young private with rage as he decided to do something everyone would consider stupid. The young private stood up in the open and started firing wildly at the coming enemy.

"DIE YOU FRAKER!" yelled the private as he emptied his rifle. However as he went to reload he saw a Jackal raise a Needler at him. Just before the Jackal fired he fell to the ground dead. Suddenly the roar of engines made him turned around. He turned to see a line of what looked like colonial light recon vehicles but instead of their normal heavy machine gun there was a massive chain gun on them.

With a mighty roar the guns came alive; mowing down a line of enemies like it was nothing. Then they roared past the defense line of colonial, charging toward the line of covenant. To the amazement of the colonials the fronts of each one started to glow. Unknown to the colonial they were seeing one of the largest upgrades between covenant war era and modern warthog, called the energy plow. It took all the energy in the new energy shield that surrounded the crew and put it right on the front. It formed an energy plow that could be used to move rubble out of streets or run over infantry with ease.

"What the frak?" asked the private as he watched the warthogs kill more enemies in a couple of seconds then what they did in hours. Suddenly a new sound got his attention as he looked to see large tanks rolling up along with trucks. A tank rolled to stop yards away from him, it's massive gun turned and fired at a covenant wraith blowing it sky high.

Out of the back of the trucks came soldiers dressed in armor he had never seen before. He didn't understand what they were saying but they were moving fast and firing at the covenant so he didn't care.

"Base of fire, get a base of fire!" yelled the commander of the UNSC marine squad as the marines formed a line of fire on the covenant forces. The stunned colonials could only watch as elites, grunts and hunters arrived to join the fight. The fight didn't last long as the covenant started a full retreat back into Caprica city with the UNSC and the Elites right behind them. Soon they reached the outskirts of the city suburbs. The UNSC forces came to a stop just outside the city. The streets where now empty devoid of all sign of covenant forces however they had started burning cars to fill the battlefield with smoke.

"This is going to suck." said Rose as she and the other Spartans along with all the other UNSC soldiers knew that inside those seemly normal houses was the covenant waiting to fight street by street, house by house and room by room. This battle was about to get up close and personal.

"It's going to be Rattenkrieg." said the Chief as used the old German military term for an up-close house by house fight. He stepped out the warthog and walked over to a marine.

"Solder." said the chief as the stunned Marine looked up at the legend stunned.

"Yes, sir." said the soldier

"I need your shotgun." said the Chief as he held his battle rifle. This was going to be a close quarter fight. The soldier quickly handed over his shotgun and extra rounds only to get the battle rifle.

"Let's go." said the Chief as the other Spartans got out, pulling their close quarter weapons. The Arbiter sword drawn along with the other elites of his own personal guard moved into the new battlefield.

**Well I hope you liked this chapter, RarrenKrieg or War of the Rats was the name the German army in World War 2 gave to the battle of Stalingrad. Also I know I gave the Chief three weapons but I never understood how a spartan could carry two rocket launcher or two pistols and it took the same amount of room. I personally feel that a spartan could carry three weapons. I have changed my profile to respond to some reviews I have gotten. I have also included more information about me and description of two new stories I am currently working on. Thanks Wilkins75**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18 ****Rattenkrieg **

"Three….two…one." whispered a marine as he broke a window only to have another teammate through in a live grenade. When it blew another team station by front door guns raised. They tried to storm the rooms as fast as possible however when they entered the dining room they came face to face with a large brute armed with a hammer. In the close quarters of the room that hammer was an extremely deadly weapon. However a shotgun to the face followed by a shot in the back by another marine brought the chieftain down.

"That was close sir." said a marine

"It isn't over." said the sergeant as she pointed toward a small door. Instantly the marines surrounded the door. "Go."

With that the shot gunner shot the door lock and kicked the door open, to show a downward staircase. The shot gunner took the lead as his flashlight light up the darkness with his teammate's steps behind him. As they reached the bottom of the stairs they found a finished basement with a large TV and some games.

"Clear left!" yelled a marine as he opened a storeroom

"Clear right." yelled another marine as they moved though the basement.

"Alright clear out!" yelled the sergeant as she turned back around to see a small room hidden under the stairs. She raised her assault rifle as she opened the door. To her amazement instead of finding some covenant jackal hiding waiting for them to pass, she found a family of four people hiding. The mother had a little girl maybe 6 years old in her arms, her maybe eight year old son held onto his mother as her husband held what looked like a golf club. Her husband came at the sergeant with a golf club.

"Stop!" yelled the sergeant as the translator program she like all the sergeants where give spoke Greek the native language of the 12 tribes of Kobol. The guy stopped only to see that instead of an alien monster it was a human. "Come on let's get you to safety."

Elsewhere on the battlefield the master Chief and the other Spartans moved along the side of a street using the buildings as cover. When they came to a four way stop, the traffic light was knocked to the ground. The Young James pointed his gun around the corner activating the micro camera in the scope.

"We have a team of grunts and Jackals manning a plasma cannon." stated James

"Leave it to us." said the Arbiter as he and the other elites activated their cloaking systems and went to take down the enemy gun emplacement. The Grunts and jackals had no clue what was about it hit them as suddenly they started to fall down dead with an energy sword wound in their chest.

"Cleared Spartan." said the Arbiter as the Spartans rounded the corner. However just then the a sound filled the air.

"Plasma mortars!" yelled Arnold as plasma rounds started hitting the road.

"They have us zeroed in." yelled Rose as more rounds started hitting.

Behind the lines the last two transport full of civilians bound for the Luis and Clark was about full.

"I will be glade when this is done and we can get a real mission." said Alec "I just hate babysitting."

"Well get used to it we have just been ordered to escort the civilians back to Celin." said Lucy as she and her squad walked up. "Celin doesn't have the forces to monitor these people."

"So Ian which transport do you want?" asked Lucy

"I'll take the one on the right." said Ian as he looked at the closer Chariot

"You just don't want to walk that far do you?" said Lucy with a grin

"Fine you have the closer one." said Ian

"Thank you." said Lucy

"It didn't matter to me to begin with." said Ian as his squad headed toward their transport leaving him with his girlfriend.

"See you up their Ian." said Lucy as she walked away as the engines on the chariot came alive. It took only a few moments for Ian to reach the chariot transport that he and his ODST were now assigned to guard. The moment he set onboard the ships powerful engines came alive.

Lucy's chariot took off first as Ian found one of the few small windows on the transport. He looked out to see Lucy's chariot already air born. Suddenly he noticed three Banshees flying toward the transport with five Longsword fighters chasing them. There was nothing Ian could do as the Banshees fired into the engines of the chariot causing the ship to lose power.

"_Please God no!" _thought Ian as he watched the engine fall away, a second later those Banshees who had shot the engine off rammed into the chariot Kamikaze style. _"NO…Lucy…NO…NO!" _

Ian could only watch in horror as the chariot began to explode and fall out of the sky. With two of the main engines gone there was no way for them to stay air born as the chariot crashed into one of the mountain peaks and exploded in a giant fireball. Ian couldn't take it, his girlfriend along with thousands of civilians in that transport where now gone.

"I am so sorry sir." said Laura as she and her boyfriend Blake stood beside their leader.

"Still better them then us." said Alec as Ian's head snapped toward his teams scout.

"What did you say?" snapped Ian

"You heard me sir." said Alec "It is sad that they are dead but it still better for them to die then us."

"How can you say that?" asked Tom

"You are a cold heart son of a bitch." said Ian

"You are just learning that now?" asked Alec as he walked away as the main engines reached their max thrust. It took only a few moments to reach the Lewis and Clark. The huge ship was actually designed to hold 14 chariots within its haul, seven on each size. The Chariot quickly docked without any problems.

What Ian didn't see was a large colonial Battlestar moving into the ships large hanger which was designed to hold damaged scout ships.

"Galactica this is Lewis and Clark hanger control keep your course and slowly shut down your engines." said a voice over the wireless

"Follow their instructions." ordered Adama as Galactica entered the large ship.

"I hope you know what your doing." said Saul as built in gravity holders activated. This let the Galactica to float within the hanger. Once everything was set the Lewis and Clark turned and headed away from the planet. When it got a fair distance it entered slip space and began the one day journey to Celin.

"Move…move…move!" yelled Rose as the Spartans ran across a small park taking fire from a school building on the other side of the park. The Spartans took cover behind a destroyed colonial tank.

"Mike paint the target." ordered Rose as the second in command Spartan pointed his rifle at the school. He hit a button on the gun as a laser shot out, just like the Earth wars of the early 1990 it marked the target for the larger guns overhead.

Overhead was a weapon system the master chief had never seen before, the AC-330 Dragon gunship was based off the Vulture. However unlike the Vulture the dragon is a high flying ground assault ship, it was slower than the vulture but packed more powerful weapons.

"Call for ground fire in sector five." stated the fire control officer

"Arm the gauss cannons." said the gunner as he aimed one of his gauss cannons at the target.

"Be warned this is danger close for a Spartan team." said the officer as the gunner looked down his scope to see a group of Spartans taking cover behind a tank.

"I see them." said the gunner

"Do you see that it's the master Chief." said the officer as the Gunner did a double take. He looked back at the Spartans quickly reading the IFF (Identification friend or foe).

"Holy Crap." said the gunner as he took careful aim.

"Ya, make sure not to miss." stated the officer

"Right." said the gunner as he aimed his gun. "Fire!"

With that the massive Gauss cannon fired, the round left the cannon and flew down toward the planet. The round never even touched the window frame as it landed inside the building before exploding causing the entire front side building to explode in a giant cloud of smoke and remains.

"Go." Ordered Rose as the Spartans covered the remaining distance between them and the school as parts of the building fell from the sky. The Spartans and the elites stormed the building shooting at point blank range. The school was cleared pretty fast, however Rose couldn't stop herself from looking around, she was in a classroom, a kindergarten classroom. The walls where covered with finger paint artwork but that isn't what got to her. There lying in a mass pile was human remains. Rose couldn't help herself from picking up a blood stained finger paint work from the hands of a dead little girl.

"Jackals." answered the Chief as he appeared in the doorway. "They are known to eat captures for their flesh."

"I know." said Rose as she placed the artwork down. "But it doesn't make it right."

"War is cruelty." said Chief "There is no use trying to reform it, the crueler it is the sooner it will be over. You can't bring them back to life but you can save the others"

"Your right." said Rose as she stood up and head out the room.

"You took the first part of the line from General Sherman from the American Civil War." said Cortana inside the Chief's head.

"It is what she needed." said the Chief back as he looked out the broken window to see the sun going down on another day of battle.

"Night." said Mike as he walked up "Our time to have some real fun with the covenant."

"Maybe with luck we can get to the main part of the city by sunrise." said James

"Don't count on it the covenant will fight for every inch of ground." said the Master Chief.

Meanwhile at installation 01 the Monitor was too busy to notice the humanoid Cylons where following him.

"This is such a wonderful time, finally my mission will be complete." said the Monitor as he stopped in front of a massive door. Suddenly it started to open as the human Cylons eyes widened at the site. There before them was a massive ship. It had three huge legs that shot up into a single large spike.

"What is that?" asked Number one

"This is a Key ship, made by my makers so that I may carry out my mission of unification of the two branches of mankind." said the Monitor as suddenly a computer beeped. The Monitor flew over the computer. "No this can't be right."

"What is it?" asked a six

"The testing sight it has been activated and it is charging." said Monitor "This is not good."

"What testing sight?" asked the One.

High above Caprica the last covenant cruiser exploded in a giant fireball as the UNSC forces claimed total control of the space over.

"How many enemy ships are left?" asked General Stose

"13 ships, some of those ships are ones that escaped us and returned to the planet." Reported Joseph as the Onto Glory entered orbit over Caprica. Most of the landing forces had already landed but to get more civilians off the planet the smaller destroyers where now entering the atmosphere toward a large plain located on the other side of the Mountains of Hercules. From there they can load up even more civilians and get them off world. So not to scare the civilians the elite ships were not being used to evacuate the civilians.

"Where are the covenant ships?" asked General Stose

"They are all gathering at same point in the southern part of the planet." said Joseph

"Show me." ordered General Stose the massive cameras on the Unto Glory zoomed in on the planet. Instantly General Stose's heart stopped as his eyes widened as what he saw in the ground. "Joseph is that what I think it is?"

"Yes, it appears to be a miniature Halo ring." said Joseph, there in the very ground of Caprica was a miniature Halo Ring uncovered by the covenant. Its metal stuck out of the ground like a giant wall.

"Why would there be a Halo ring on a planet?" asked General Stose

"I can't be sure but there is a likely answer." Said Joseph

"What?" asked General Stose

"It is believable that the Forerunners would make small scales test models of the Halo rings to test all the parts before making the real version." said Joseph "Like how we launch prototype ships to test new features and weapons."

"So this is a prototype Halo ring?" asked Stose

"Likely, however if it is like the output of the normal Halo rings it's still will be able to whip out all life from this system and beyond." stated Joseph

"How far?" asked General Stose

"Given it size it would still be a small event on the galactic scale but all 12 worlds would be gone and with a 50% of reaching Celin and a 25% of reaching Harvest." said Joseph "However the odds of it reaching any other planet beyond Harvest is very low."

"That is still billions of lives." said Stose "Arm all weapons and prepare to destroy the protype."

"I would not do that sir, it is slowly charging and an explosion when charging would destroy the enter planet and may cause a fire anyway, that would destroy life within the system." Reported Joseph

"Alright we need to get control of that site, get me the Master Chief and the Arbiter." Ordered General Stose

**Well I hope you liked this chapter and what was hidden with Caprica. Now until next time keep reading. Thanks Wilkins75**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19 Background**

Using the skyscrapers of Caprica city like a man made valley Shortsword bombers did a low level bombing run on a street full of covenant forces. The firebombs release a more deadly version of napalm bombs. The flames burned though even the strongest covenant armor and spared no one. However it did light up the night sky in a giant fireball however the sun was just starting to peak it's way over the horizon after a long night of battle.

"Nice one flyboys. Give those SOBs a taste of what they will get in hell." said Jim as the Spartans stopped and rested and get a late super, it would only last a few moments before moving on toward the city center. With nightfall the UNSC had been gaining ground on all fronts. They where over ¾ the way though the residential area but the coming high-rises would prove a huge problem to clear out.

"Well it's time to head back out." said Rose as she stood back up. However as she stood up a line of Pelicans came swooping down right on top of their position. All the Spartans stopped and looked as the ramp to the lead pelican dropped.

"Captain Rook." said Rose as she and all the other Spartans snapped to attention.

"At easy." said Rook as he stepped off the ramp.

"What are you doing here sir?" asked Arnold

"We have a mission for your team." said Rook as he looked at the Master Chief and the Arbiter "Something you two have experience dealing with."

"The covenant found something didn't they?" asked Cortana

"Yes, the found a Halo ring." said Rook as the Spartans looked at him, if it wasn't for the helmets you could have seen their shocked faces, all the elites minus the Arbiter looked at each other as if asking if they heard the same thing.

"How could they have found a Halo Ring?" asked James "Those things are massive we would have seen it over head."

"It's on the planet." answered Captain Rook "Nearest we can guess it is a prototype Halo ring, a test model."

"Still a test model would be deadly to this system." said Cortana

"How much time?" asked the Chief

"It seems that it isn't as advanced as we first believed. Instead of one center control area that runs everything like the normal halo rings, this one is divided into seven different control centers." said Rook "All seven need to be online for a fast charge."

"How many have the covenant activated?" asked Rose

"The covenant seems to have only been able to activated 3 of the 7 rectors on the prototype." said Rook "However even without the other reactors online the Halo ring will fire in just over 36 hours. If they bring the other reactors online it will fire sooner."

"Can't you just blast it from Orbit?" asked Jim

"The fact that it is partly charge means that there is a 50% chance that if we destroy it would cause a early fire killing all life in the system." said Rook "At least, if the Halo ring explosions it will rip the planet apart."

"So we need to take control of that site." said the Arbiter

"We have already launched forces but the covenant have moved almost everything they have to that that location." said Rook

"Then who have we been fighting?" asked Arnold

"A delaying force." said the Chief "They are trying to buy time for them to start the great journey."

"They would still need a human to activate it." said Cortana

"They had an entire city full of citizens to take hostage." said Mike "It would be easy to take one and us them."

"That is what we believe now get on, we need to move." said Rook as the Spartans got onto the Pelicans, the Elites go onto three phantoms that had arrived. Soon they were on their way toward another battlefield.

Meanwhile in slip space Lieutenant Ian Taylor walked though the corridor of a colonial Battlestar, only 15 hours ago, he had watched his girlfriend of five years along with over two thousand other people die in a giant fireball. He couldn't bring himself to sleep, every time he closed his eyes he saw that fireball. Since he couldn't sleep he had taken the liberty of escorting Lee Adama to the Battlestar Galactica.

The crew of the ship couldn't help but look at him; they had never seen an ODST even one who had dirty armor full of marks and dents from battle. They turned a corner and ducked though a hatch to enter a large room full of officers manning different ancient looking computers. Standing in the middle of the room by a large table was an older man with graying hair. It was clear as day to Ian that this man was related to Lee.

"Hello Lee." said the older man

"Hello Commander." said Lee

"It's good to see that you are safe son." said William Adama

"Commander Adama may I introduce Lieutenant Ian Taylor ODST commander from the Into the Darkness." said Lee as they turned their attention toward Ian. Slowly Ian reached up and activated his helmet so they could see his face.

"Commander I thank you for letting me on your ship." Said Ian as his translation program translated him into something they can understand.

"It is rude to keep your helmet on when speaking to a high ranking officer." said another older man.

"It's alright Saul." said Commander Adama

"No he is right, however it is needed because we speak two different languages and without the armors translation system you couldn't understand me." stated Ian

"I see, so where are you from?" asked William Adama

"I am an Orbital Drop Shock trooper in the UNSC." said Ian

"No what planet are you from?" asked Saul

"I am born on Earth in the welsh highlands if that is what you're asking?" asked Ian

"You are really from Earth?" asked William

"Just like the other 3.5 trillion souls in the UNSC." said Ian as their eyes widened.

"3.5 trillion?" asked William Adama

"Yes, 3.5 trillion souls spread out over 950 worlds and we expanding rapidly do to overcrowding. One trillion of those being soldiers, airman, marines and sailors of the UNSC." said Ian "Our real mission was to scout out a fleet that was near our new planet, Celin."

"Why did you come to our worlds?" asked Adam

"You had our greatest hero, the Master Chief in a cryosleep." said Ian "We need to get him back."

"So that is who was in that ship we found." said Commander Adama as his son looked at him.

"So you where the people who found him?" asked Ian

"A few years ago we responded to a mining ship who came across the remains of the ship." said Adama

"I see." said Ian "You found the greatest hero in human history, a Spartan 2 super soldier who turned the tide of the Human covenant war almost 80 years ago. He saved the human race from curtain death."

"Wait how could the human race go from almost certain death to 3.5 trillion people in 80 years?" asked Lee

"It starts with the attack on Harvest over 100 years ago." said Ian "they were attacked by the covenant forces and started the first human covenant war. After 20 years of war over 300 outlying worlds where attacked by the covenant and glassed from orbit by Plasma weapons."

The UNSC decided to gather all the military forces they could get and launch a counter attack and force a peace." said Ian "However before they could launch the attack the Covenant attacked the main military world of Reach after months of battle Reach fell along with all real hope for the human race."

"When does this master Chief come in?" asked Saul

"The Master Chief was one of the few Spartans to escape, the ship he was on found the thing that would change the course of the war." said Ian "One of the seven Halo rings."

"The Halo Rings?" asked Saul

"The ultimate weapon created by a race we call the Forerunners over 100,000 years ago." said Ian "The weapon they used against their ultimate enemy the flood."

"What did these Halo things do?" asked Saul

"They cut the flood off their food supply….intelligent life. The Halo rings whip out all intelligence life from the Galaxy." said Ian as he let that sink with the colonials.

Back on Caprica a team of Spartan fives aimed Spartan lasers at a huge metal blast door.

"Fire." ordered Church as the massive blast doors came crashing down. Instantly dozens of armed guards trained guns on them. Each of the guards where dressed in suits and had colonial versions of SMGs

"Drop your guns and we will not kill you." ordered Church as he looked at the protective detail "You can't win against Spartan fives."

"Who are you?" asked one of the Guards

"We are here to get your president and staff off world." said Church as the guards looked at each other. Suddenly one of them touched his ear.

"President Adar is on his way up." said the guard

"Good." said Church

Elsewhere on Caprica, a massive number of ships moved into combat. However unlike before these where older generation ocean going warships. For years they were used to rescue fisherman and stop smugglers some of them heavy armed. For the first time since the Cylon war the Colonial ocean going fleet was going to be used for real war.

"Commander we have spotted enemy forces." said the DRADIS officer

"Where?" asked the Commander

"Off the port side." said the officer back as the Commander looked out to see a gain wall of wait metal shooting out of the ocean. Unknown to him he was looking at the Halo rings.

"What the Frak is that?" asked a lower officer

"Who cares just shot." ordered the Commander as the massive twin barrel gun on the front of his ship turned and fired at a covenant phantom that was flying near the outer edge of the Halo ring. The first round bounced off its shield but the second round found home bring down the phantom.

"We have a kill!" yelled a young officer in joy. However that joy would be short lived as a covenant heavy cruiser started charging up its main weapon. Suddenly a purple light shot down from the sky right in front of them. There was no time to get out of the way as she ship was glassed over within seconds. The rest of the ships tried to dodge the attack but it was no use as an entire fleet was destroyed.

Back on Galactica the colonials where trying to get their minds around what Ian had told them.

"So this chief was in cryosleep after the war?" asked Adama

"Yes, you found him but between the wars the population of the 400 core worlds who had been untouched by the covenant went throw a population boom greater than the population boom after World War Two." said Ian

"So where are they taking us?" asked Saul

"Celin, one of our newly found worlds." said Ian "We should be there in just over 10 hours."

"We will be ready." said Commander Adama

The Master Chief along with the other Spartans landed in a gathering area just outside covenant control. A line of Rhino tanks where firing bombardment shots toward covenant control area just outside the Halo ring.

"What do we know?" asked Rook as he stepped off the Pelican at the frontline command.

"Captain we have reached the edge of massive compound that surrounds the Halo ring but the covenant is fighting back hard." Said a front line officer "We will need help to push them back."

"I brought help." said Captain Rook as he looked toward the Master Chief. "The Master Chief."

"What is before us?" asked the Chief

"There is a large outlining base that surrounds the Halo ring, the covenant hold that area." said the front line officer as they walked toward a small holographic table showing the battle in real time. "We are trying to punch our way through this point but they are moving extra forces to stop our advance."

"Then we will attack another place." said the Master Chief as he looked at the real time data coming in from the UAV scout planes.

"Here, we haven't attacked here; the covenant would have sent forces from this position to stop our first advance." said Captain Rook

"It will still be hard." said the front line officer

"We are Spartans, suicidal missions are normal for us." said Rose "How long do we have until they can fire?"

"We estimate between 15 and 24 hours, the charge rate is strangely slow." said the officer

"What do you mean by strangely?" asked Cortana

"The power readings we got from scans show each reactor only going at around 25% they should be near 100% if they are getting ready to fire." reported the officer

"Yes, that is strange." said Cortana "Chief we need to get in and find out what is going on."

In another system on installation 01 the Monitor had sent the humanoid Cylons away as he prepared to launch his key ship. However the humanoid Cylons where not about to let this happen.

"You can't be serious?" asked a six "He is the holy guardian we can't stand in his way."

"We can't let the humans of the 12 colonies and the humans of earth join together." said the one "We must kill them both."

"We don't even know where Earth is?" stated a two

"It has to be nearby, besides how big could the earth human population be maybe another colony size." said a one

"But you remember what one ship did to us." said the six

"We were not ready, next time we will be." said the one "Besides if we kill all the humans we will the reclaimers by default since the others are dead."

"Let's put it to a vote." Said a three as each model began to vote. It took only a few moments for the votes to be cast.

"Well looks like you have your war." said a six as she looked at the one.

"Good launch every modern Basestar we have against the human forces on Caprica, we will crush most of the Earth human military as they try to protect their cousins." said the One with a grin "Send scout raiders and older Basestars to find Earth so that we can crush right after we destroy their military."

**Well I hope you liked this chapter. Please keep reading. Thanks Wilkins75. **


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20 Attacks on all fronts**

Near the Colonial Planet of Tauron the UNSC battleship the Art of War moved toward the only planet not attacked by the Covenant. The same class of ship as the flagship the Unto Glory, the Art of War was more the capable of handling anything thrown it way. What remained of the Colonial military was on high alert as the Art of War entered their DRADIS range.

"Where are the Colonial forces?" asked the Captain of the Art of War as he stood on his bridge.

"They are forming a defense line with three of their battlestars and a dozen smaller ships." Said the Smart AI

"Alright open all frequency." ordered the Captain

"They are open, sir." said the AI

"This is Captain Wilkins commander of the UNSC battleship Art of War calling the Colonial Planet of Tauron." said Captain Wilkins

"This is Commander Wills of the Battlestar Hera."

"Commander are you aware of what has been going on, on the planet Caprica?" asked Captain Wilkins

"Yes, we have been following the situation." replied Commander Wills

"Well the situation has made a turn for the worst, the Covenant have unearthed a prototype of an alien devise we call a Halo Ring." said Captain Wilkins "We are moving to stop them from firing the weapon but if it fires all life within the system will be killed."

"What?" asked Commander Wills

"The Halo ring kills all life and even though it is a prototype all life in this star system will be whipped out." stated Captain Wilkins

"How is that possible?" asked Commander Wills

"We don't have time, from our study of you jump drive if you leave now and keep jumping to the max range every 33 minutes you may have time to escape the range of the Halo event." said Captain Wilkins as he muted his side of the communication.

"Sir that number is only correct if they leave the planet within the hour and the Halo event is on the low side." reported the AI "If it is an average event then they have no hope of escaping, we would only have a slim chance of escaping ourselves if we left now and pushed our engines to the red line.

"I know but we have to give them hope." explained Captain Wilkins

"What do you want us to do?" asked Cammander Wills

"I have been ordered to give you the location of our nearest planet, Celin." said Captain Wilkins as they started broadcasting the location of Celin. "You need to get as many people as possible off world as fast as possible, we estimate that if you keep jumping as you call it, it would take just over a week to get to Celin. You must abandon the planet."

"We can't leave the planet?"

"Do you all want to die?" asked Captain Wilkins

"What?" asked Wills

"It is a simple question, your options are either stay here and if we should fail you will all die along with everyone else in this system or push your FTLs and maybe survive." stated Captain Wilkins

"Let us think about it." said Commander Wills

"Think fast every moment you spend thinking is a moment closer to the Halo firing." stated Captain Wilkins as he cut the link.

"Sir, they don't have long until they have no chance of escaping." said the AI

"I know." said the Captain as he sat down. However the moment he sat down alarms started going off. "Report!"

"Sir multiple contacts. Same sensor readings as the ships first encountered by the Into the Darkness" reported sensors "Five no wait fifteen…thirty small warships have appeared behind us. They are Launching Nukes!"

"AA guns open fire." Yelled Captain Wilkins

"There is no time!" yelled another officer.

On board the flag ship of the Cylon attack force, the same force that was put into standby by the canceling of the attack on the 12 colonies a one smiled. The reports started coming in all the nukes they had fired had found home, over 25 nukes each capable of destroying a Battlestar if it hit in the right spot detonated at the same time all over the Earth ship.

"Why are you smiling?" asked a six

"We just sunk our first earth ship." said the one

"We haven't confirmed that." said the six "The DRADIS is still blocked by the nuke cloud."

"There is no ship that could survive a hit by 25 nukes." said the one "Move our fleet, we will destroy Tauran while we are here."

The One looked up at the DRADIS screen just in time to see five of his forty five Basestars disappear in an instant.

"What the Frak?" asked the one as the DRADIS started to clear.

"The Earth ship is still there!" yelled a six

"What?" asked the one

"Good thing we had our shields up." said the Smart AI on the Art of War

"Yes, we might have taken some damage from those weak nukes." Said Captain Wilkins as the Art of War turned. Like all new battleship class ships while it's Ultra MAC gun which was 175% stronger then a regular super MAC was located in the front of the ship, the main weapons where located along the side, just like old ships of the line. So to bring all their weapon to the attack they moved so that where horizontal to the Cylon fleet.

"Captain all smaller Macs on the Port side along with all missiles launchers and Spartan laser cannons are locked onto Cylon targets." said the AI

"Alright." said Captain Wilkins "Let's show them how the big boys play war."

Back on the Cylon flag ship they were trying to jump away. However just as they were about to their computes shut down.

"What the Frak?" asked the One

"We have been Hacked!" yelled an eight "All our raiders are off line along with weapons."

"How is that possible, we are machines!" yelled the one

"Sir, the missile cameras are still working!" yelled a two as the image from the missile cameras came online, little did they know the UNSC had left that be so that they could see what was coming their way. They could only as red lights came from the enemy warship however these where only lock on lasers.

"Good work, you killed us all." Said the six to the one as she crossed her arms and awaited death.

A second later more missiles then even 100 Cylon Basestars could carry fired into space, a second later the MACs fire followed by the Spartans laser cannons. The Smart AI of the UNSC had times all the weapons firing so well that they hit at the same time. The forty Basestars, ships that would have destroyed an entire colonial planet simply disappeared under the force of just one broadside from a UNSC battleship.

"That was fun." Said Captain Wilkins as he sat back down," It's been too long since we got to use a full broadside."

"All our weapons should be back online in one minute 45 seconds." Said the Smart AI, that was the problem with using a full broad side the weapons had to recharge and that meant they couldn't fire for over a minute. However nothing tended to survived a full broadside.

Above the UNSC planet of Celin the first wave of transports from Caprica arrived. Lee Adama like everyone else who could get to the nearest window. Lee Adama looked out into space to see a large planet with blue oceans. However the real amazing thing was a large structure that shot out of the planet and into space. It was all light up, so that it stood out against the darkness of space. It ended a giant space station even larger than the Colonial navy command center.

"Celin harbor control this is the Lewis and Clark with a load of 10,000 refugees." said the Captain of the Lewis and Clark as his voice boomed over the speakers all over the ship, so that the colonials could hear what was going.

"Roger that Lewis and Clark, this is Kobol Harbor Master." Said a voice over the communication link as every colonial eyes widened at the Name Kobol.

"Say again, Harbor Master, Kobol?" asked the Captain

"We found the original name of the planet given by the last inhabitants, Kobol and the government decided to change the name." said Harbor Master

"Well you have only a colony for 3 months so a name change would be easy." said the Captain of the Lewis and Clark unaware of what the name Kobol meant to the colonials. "Where can we dock?"

"Move to dock one." said Harbor Master as the Lewis and Clark moved toward a large space dock.

"Very well, we are on final approach." said the Captain.

Lee Adama looked toward the ODST squad he had been with for days.

"Welcome to the UNSC." Said Ian as the ship docked.

Over Caprica General Stose looked out over the planet, already 75 ships full of civilians left Caprica; however that only translated to a little under the quarter of the total population of Caprica. There were still millions of people on the surface. He was also out of use able human ships, he wouldn't dare send more away ships away.

"General the President of the 12 colonies and his council is onboard." said an Aid

"Good bring him here." ordered General Stose as he prepared to meet the leader of another group of humans. Suddenly an alarm went off. "What is it now?"

"General New Contact!" yelled an officer

"Covenant or the Cylons?" asked General Stose, he had gotten a report from the Art of War only moments ago.

"Sir, it's a Key ship." Stated an officer

"What?" asked General Stose

"Sir we are getting a message from the ship." said an officer

"Put it on." ordered General Stose as an image well known to all UNSC officers a Monitor appeared on the Screen.

"Why hello." said the Monitor "I am 775 Guardian Spark Monitor of Halo Installation 01."

"Why have you come?" asked General Stose as he went on guard, the monitors where known to bring nothing but trouble.

"To carry out my task of unification the branches of Humanity, however the real problem lies in the activation of the prototype." said the Monitor "We can't let it enter the testing phase."

"It was already activated by a race called the covenant." said General Stose

"They have started the warm up phase; they can't be allowed to start the testing phase." said the Monitor

"What are you talking about?" asked General Stose "What can be worst then a Halo firing?"

Back on Caprica the Profit watched as the energy built up in the Halo ring.

"Soon the great journey will begin." said the Prophet unaware to him a nearby computer screen stated what the Monitored most feared.

"_Warm up completed beginning testing phase….releasing test subjects."_

Outside the Halo the Master Chief who had launched their attack hours ago was nearing their main target. Thanks to the movement of troops by the covenant they had already made it through to the edge of the Halo ring. However there was one last line of defense until they got in. A large open field. The Covenant had taken up defense line with their backs to the Halo ring.

"Push them back!" yelled Mike as he fired his battle rifle at a brute. Just as the brute fell with a bullet wound in its head the ground started to shake.

"This can't be good." said Rose

"It never is." said the Master Chief as the metal plan that separated the UNSC from the Covenant started opening up. The UNSC had to pull back as to not fall into the giant opening however with no place to fall back to the Covenant fell into the darkness of the pit.

"What is going on?" asked Kim as she walked toward the edge. However just then a rumble filled the air as the ground shook. Suddenly large missiles shot out of the hole, however it wasn't an isolated event, around the prototype large missiles where being fired into the air. Just like ancient intercontinental ballistic missiles these missiles shot upward into the sky.

"What the?" asked Rose as she looked up the sky which was full of smoke trails from missiles.

"This can't be good." said Arnold as suddenly one of the missiles landed beside the warthog. Everyone's eyes were on the missile, however instead of exploiting it simply opened up. Instantly the chief started shooting as dozens of small creatures ran out of the missile.

"Crap! Flood!" yelled Jim as he used the warthog chain gun to tear the enemy to ribbons in an instant.

"Command Firestorm I say again firestorm!" yelled Rose over her communication link as everyone who heard the message heart stopped knowing what that code meant.

"How could they be here?" asked Kim

"It's a testing sight." said Cortana "The Forerunners would need something to test it against."

"So they stored flood spores?" asked Arnold

"So it seems." said the Arbiter

"It gets worst if each of those missiles carried flood then there is no way we can contain it." said Rose "We are talking about a global out break."

"We will have to cleanse the planet of the infection." said the Arbiter

"One thing at a time, first we stop that Halo Ring." Said the Master Chief as the gap began closing yet again. They had gained access to the Prototype Halo but now a new enemy was spreading.

**I normally do not cast myself as a person in my own story but this one time I couldn't help myself. Some of you may of guessed the certain people in my story. General Stose, Lieutenant Ian Taylor, Zack, Alec, Kyle and other new people in my story are all based of my own friends. I try to write in their personalities into the story and I decided to join them. I hope that is alright with you all. Now please keep reading. Thanks Wilkins75**


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21 The Truth**

In the local hospital of the fifth largest city in Caprica was the city of Thebes as Colonial Marine stood guard by the ER entrance. Thebes was the only large colonial city not hit by the covenant attack and as such over the past few days thousands of civilians from the larger cities flooded into the city.

"I wonder when we will get some help." said another marine

"Probably not for a while, they care about the larger cities first and those UNSC are busy fighting off the covenant." said a second marine as suddenly a roar filled the air. Everyone looked up to see a missile coming in fast. Suddenly the missile started breaking up into many smaller missiles.

"Hit the deck!" yelled a marine as the civilians inside a tent city that had grown up in front of the hospital began running for cover. One of the smaller missiles slammed into the parking lot but didn't explode. Slowly everyone started to stand up, as the marines moved toward the missile. As they neared the missile it opened.

"What the?" asked a marine as he noticed dozens of small creatures run out.

"Who cares just shot!" yelled a higher ranking marine as they opened fire but these marines were not Spartans or even UNSC marines who knew what they were dealing with and they were quickly overwhelmed by the flood. Civilians tried to run away but they were quickly taken by the flood. The flood was spreading over the planet, only two places remained flood free was the Prototype Halo Ring and areas under UNSC control.

High above the Caprica the President of the 12 Tribes of Kobol Richard Adar followed two ODST down a long hallway on the UNSC flag ship. As they walked through the ship he saw a lot of different people walking the halls. One thing that got to him was how tall the people were. He was considered to be pretty tall at 5'10 but the ODSTs were at least six inches taller them him and their commander was a foot taller. Also he saw more than a few females walking the halls and they appeared to be around his height something unheard of in the colonials. One thing that made his skin craw was when he saw a computer terminal.

_"My Gods they have networked computers, I don't want to imagine what Cylons could do on a ship like this." _ thought Adar as the made a few turns in the ship before heading up a flight of stairs. His eyes widened as he noticed the two soldiers guarding the entrance. They were in the same as the ones who had gotten him out of the presidential bunkers, Spartans.

"Follow me." said the ODST as they walked pass the Spartans and entered a large room. Along the wall where dozens of people at different computers more advanced then anything he had ever seen. They looked like they belonged in a Sci-Fi movie. In the center of the room stood a large table with a holographic image on the Caprica. On the other side of the table stood a tall man well over 6'4, he was old but still looked like he could take almost anyone in a fight. However that wasn't all there was a creature standing there.

It was just as large as any Cylon Centurion and unlike a normal human this thing looked like it would win in a hand to hand fight with one. It was covered in silver armor, with a head dress. With each step closer and the colonies got a better look at it. It's lizard like eyes scanned the room as to the colonials shook they saw that its lower jaw wasn't attached to the other side it could move them freely.

"What the Frak is that!" yelled the Religious Advisor

"This is the Fleet Master of the Eternal Flame and with the Arbiter of the Elites fighting on the ground he represents the Elites and the other allies of the UNSC." said General Stose

"Why did you come to our planet?" asked President Adar

"We don't have time to waste." said a new voice as the Colonials turned to see a floating metal ball with a big blue eye. "We need to work toward containment of the flood."

"What is that?" asked the Religious advisor.

"I am 775 Guardian Spark Monitor of Halo Installation 01." said the monitor

"We will not stand in the same room as unholy AI." said the Religious Advisor

"Stay where you are." ordered General Stose

"You have no place to order me around, I am President of the 12 colonies of Kobol and as a tribe of Kobol you have to follow my orders." said Adar

"Foolish little man, you have no idea who are you are dealing with." said General Stose "Do you really think the UNSC and all 950 worlds of mankind would surrender to you?"

"I am the president of the 12 tribes of Kobol." Stated Adar

"You may be president of 12 worlds but until a few days ago, you had no idea of the greater galaxy." said General Stose

"Besides the humans of earth are the main branch of humanity." said the Monitor as the colonials looked at it.

"What are you talking about we all come from Kobol." said the Religious Advisor.

"No that isn't true." said the Religious Adviser

"Kobol as you call it was the planet that I used to store the human population of the 12 colonies after I took them from Earth." said the Monitor

"Lies!" yelled the Religious Adviser

"We don't have time for this the flood is spreading." Said the Shipmaster

"The Flood?" asked the Military Adviser

"The flood is a parasite race that feed of intelligence life and apparently the Covenant have released them from a prototype Halo Ring." said General Stose

"Wait the Halo rings." said the science advisor

"The Halo Rings where created by my creators the Forrunners to cleanse the galaxy of the Flood by destroying the flood source." said the Monitor

"Wait you said that they feed on intelligent life." Said the President

"Yes, the seven Halo rings together can destroy all life in the galaxy." Said the Monitor

"Then how are we alive today?" asked the Science Adviser

"Samples of all life was taken to the ark for storage and once the galaxy was clear of flood life was returned." said the Monitor "As for why the 12 colonials of humans in this system, after the human population on Earth reached a safe surpluses I took population samples so that the chosen successors of the Forerunners would not die."

"You expect us to believe this lie?" asked the Religious Adviser

"We personally don't care, at the moment we have higher prorates then you believe this or not." said General Stose "We have declared Firestorm."

"Firestorm?" asked the Military Adviser

"It's the highest alert any soldier can give, it means the flood is lose and it is spreading and we will do anything to contain it." said General Stose "Monitor if we destroy the prototype Halo ring from orbit."

All members of the UNSC where on edge, they had heard that Monitors tending to guard their installations with everything they had.

"With it being at half charge it would cause a misfire destroying itself and killing all life within this system." said the Monitor

"You're not upset that we plan to destroy this installation?" asked General Stose

"Why should I, it isn't one of my protocols to protect this installation, as long as my Halo installation remains the prototypes are not needed." said the Monitor

"Wait you're planning to destroy our worlds!" yelled the President

"If needed, yes." said General Stose "We need to limit the scope of this firing as much as possible."

"Try to stop it from firing." said another advisor

"We are already doing that but if it means causing the deaths of another world full of people." said General Stose "I don't like it but 12 worlds destroyed is better than 14 or 15 worlds. Also even if we stop the Halo from firing Caprica is lose."

"What are you talking about?" asked President Adar

"The Flood is spreading across Caprica and we have already ordered all forces to fall back." said General Stose

"You are going to leave our world to this flood." Asked President Adar

"No, we are going to cleanse the planet." said the Fleet Master

"Cleanse?" asked the Religious Advisor

"We are going to glass the planet killing all life on it." said the Fleet Master

"You can't do that!" yelled President Adar

"We have already begun." said the Shipmaster.

"Stop it, we will fight to our deaths to defend this planet." said President Adar

"You don't understand your world is doomed." said the Shipmaster

High above Thebes an Elite Heavy cruiser filled the sky.

"Any sign of human life?" asked the shipmaster

"No sir, nothing but the parasite." said another elite

"Very well prepare to glass the city." said the shipmaster

"Wait we have spotted someone." said an observer

"Where?" asked the shipmaster

"On top of a building." said another elite as the image of a group of humans fighting back against the flood.

"Move into position and pick those humans up." ordered the ship master

"KEEP FIRING!" yelled a police officer as he fired his rifle. He along with a group of marines and armed civilians had taken refuge on the tallest building they could find but those things just kept coming.

"Lady start shooting!" yelled a civilian as he tossed a hand gun to a woman in a business suit.

"I can't shoot!" yelled the woman

"Do you want to die!" yelled the civilian as sudden a roar filled the air. They looked up to see a large ship, larger than anything they had ever seen. Suddenly a purple light came down from the sky. Another second they all began being pulled up to the ship.

"What the Frak." asked the cop as they entered the ship. The humans looked around them to see a large gathering of strange looking aliens all armed to the teeth, they had seen them on the news, the Elites.

"They are clean of the parasite." said one of them.

"Good. Then we can stand down." said another as they lowered their weapons.

"Who are you?" asked the woman

"We are the elites allied with the Humans of the UNSC." said an Elite

"Are you going to save our city?" asked the woman

"Who are you?" asked the Elite

"Laura Roslin Secretary of Education." said Laura

"I see, you are with the government of this planet?" asked the elite

"Yes." said Laura

"Come with me. The ship master will want to speak to you." said the Elite as Laura looked toward the people she had been with "Don't worry they will be well tended to."

"Very well." said Laura as she started to follow the Elite toward the bridge.

In another solar system Lee Adama stood on a huge elevator. He was lucky to get a window view as the elevator started down. He had been told is called an Orbital Elevator, it was truly amazing that anything like this could be built, yet alone at least one at every UNSC planet. However it made sense why something like it would needed. Lee looked out to see Galactica leaving the Lewis and Clark, he looked down to see the planet coming up fast from below.

"This is amazing." said Lee

"Oh, ya." said Alec "I suppose it is, I just am so used to it that it is normal to me."

"So every UNSC planet has one?" asked Lee

"Or more, Earth has three Harvest has eight." said Alec as the reached the bottom. Slowly the doors opened to show a large room, which must have been used as storage but instead there was line of people ready to help the refugees with food and water. Lee also noticed what he believed to be buses loaded up with people.

"Where are they going?" asked Lee

"The government has handed over about half the city for your people to use as a refugee camp." said Alec

"Half the city?" asked Lee

"Yes, and don't worry you are actually getting the new part of the city." said Alec "Running water, electricity, heat all the comforts of modern life."

"They may get lost." said Lee "We don't want people getting lost in the city."

"Don't worry." said Alec "VIC."

"Yes." said a voice out of nowhere as suddenly a holographic woman appeared.

"This is Vicky or Vic the smart AI that runs the entire city." said Alec

"Wow, you can monitor the entire city?" asked Lee

"Yes, at the moment about half the citizens from the Lewis and Clark have disembarked and a quarter of those who have, have already arrived at their new home." Said Vicky

"DIE you Computer loving scum!" yelled a man in the crowed as he tried to attack a local cop with a rock. The cop quickly overpowered the man and put him into hand cuffs.

"You have the right to remain silent." Said the cop, the translator he had been given speaking in clear Greek.

"You can't keep me silent this is Kobol, our world! YOU HAVE YOU NO RIGHT TO BRING AI TO OUR HOLY WORLD!" yelled the man before he was dragged away.

"Why do I have the bad feeling that this is going to be a problem?" asked Alec

"Maybe because I do too." said Lee "People just lost their homes, they have seen war and lost loved ones. They have nothing but the cloths on their backs and their faith."

"A perfect set up for violence and we don't have the forces to keep order in the city if riots broke out." said Alec

"Let's hope it doesn't come to that." said Lee

**Well I hope you liked this chapter even thought the Master Chief was not seen. Now please keep reading. Thanks Wilkins75. **


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22 Dark Clouds**

Laura Roslin stepped foot in a place she wouldn't have dream off, the command bridge of the alien ship. Dozens of elites sat at different computers, talking in their native language. A large elite with sliver armor sat on a hovering chair overlooking a large table which showed a map of the Caprica. Many areas where in bright red with yellow surrounding two small green areas, one at the capital and the other in the south.

"Ship Master." said the elite that had lead her up there. The Elite in the chair slowly turned to face them. "This human is part of the local government; I believe you would want to see her."

"Very good commander, wait for her by the door." Ordered the shipmaster as the hovering chair came to the ground letting him get off.

"Yes, sir." said the commander as he left toward the door.

"So what is your name?" asked the Ship Master

"I am Laura Roslin, the secretary of Education." said Laura

"Ah, so that explains why you where not with the other leaders." said the Ship Master "You are not that high up in government, the secretary of Education is not that important during war."

"During war no, but education is key to shaping the future." Said Laura

"Well said human." said the Shipmaster "However the future is going to be radically different than anything you expected."

"I can see, that." said Laura

"Shipmaster we are in position." reported an elite

"What are you doing?" asked Laura

"As a member of the planet's government I guess you need to know." said the Ship Master "We need to stop the spread of the parasite Flood, so we have started firestorm."

"Firestorm?" asked Roslin

"We are going to burn the planet into glass." Said the ship master

"What, can't you find another way?" asked Roslin

"A single flood spore can destroy a planet and your planet is overwhelmed by them." explained the Ship master "If they get off world the entire Galaxy will be lost."

"So your choices are destroying our world or letting every other planet get over run by those things?" asked Laura

"Yes." said the Shipmaster as he prepared for the human to complain about having to save the world.

"Alright, untold numbers of lives depend on you doing this." said Roslin the shipmaster nodded his head.

The heavy cruiser joined other Elite and UNSC ships high over Caprica. Energy gathered under each of the Elite ship as the MACS and missiles came online on the UNSC ships.

"General we are in position." Reported an aid onboard The Onto Glory.

"Very well." said the General

"Don't do this!" yelled Adar

"It has to be done." said General Stose

"I am ordering you as the President of the 12 tribes of Kobol not do this!" yelled Adar

"You are one ungrateful son of a bitch you know that right?" asked General Stose "The covenant would of destroyed all your planets sparing no one, and you are trying to stop us from destroying something that could destroy all life in the galaxy."

"What you are doing is a crime against the gods!" yelled the Religious adviser

"Luckily I don't believe in your ancient gods." said General Stose as he leaned forward and looked at the holographic map of the planet, in the far corner read the screen was the number 6.7 billion, that was the number of souls that would be killed by this attack.

"General all forces are standing by." said an officer

"May God give them the mercy I can't." said General Stose "Fire."

With that order the MACs started firing into the planet as nukes started to fly toward the northern part of planet, the part that was all but over run by the flood. The Elites with their plasma beams would form a perimeter around the UNSC forces near the Capital and the prototype Halo ring.

"We have to get out of here sergeant!" yelled the Pelican pilot as they sat on a raptor pad on the top of a skyscraper on the out scripts of Delphi.

"We can't leave these people!" yelled the sergeant as he looked at the massive number people trying to get to the pelican.

"We have no choice!" yelled the pilot as the engines came alive, he could look out and see the flood infected skyscraper across the road from the pelican. The building suddenly disappeared in the light of an elite plasma attack.

"Don't leave us!" yelled people in the crowed as the sergeant looked out at the massive crowed trying to board the over crowed Pelican. They had tossed off everything not needed to get more people onboard but there was just too many and the flood was pushing up the building.

"I am sorry." said the sergeant as the pelican lifted off the ground. Instantly the crowed rushed forward trying to climb onboard.

"Take me with you!" yelled people in the crowed the sergeant couldn't look in their faces as the pelican took off. Suddenly the sound of crying reached the sergeant's ear. He looked down to see a young mother holding up a newborn baby. The sergeant acted fast attaching himself to a small line allowing him to lean safety out of the pelican. He extended his hands as he took the sleeping baby out of her tears filled mother's eyes.

"Her name is Adar." cried her mother as the sergeant took the baby in his arms.

"I'll keep her safe." said the sergeant as he was pulled back into the Pelican and in a scene not so different from the American evacuation of the American embassy during the fall of Saigon in 1975. The Pelican flew away leaving people behind.

"Are you insane!" yelled the Pilot

"I had to save her life." said the sergeant as he held the little girl in his arms. He looked out the back of the Pelican just in time to see the entire building including the people and the flood get glassed.

Meanwhile the Master Chief and his forces reached the main gate of the Halo ring. Unlike the normal Halo ring which was floating in space, this one was built into the ground. At first the UNSC wondered why covenant forces where heading though seven large gates located in the side of the Halo rings instead of flying over the Halo ring and go inside. However the first pelican to do so reached some sort of energy barrier, something they couldn't fly though. That ment they had to take at least one of the gates in order to enter the Halo ring. Standing in their way was a line of brute chieftains backed up jackal snipers and drones.

"Take them down!" yelled Arnold as the team's sniper Kim dropped four Jackal's with head shots with easy. Behind them some scorpion tanks shot at the brutes manning the plasma cannons. Out in the front of main force the Master Chief joined by the Arbiter did battle with brute chieftains.

A chieftain came charging forward with a hammer raised, the Arbiter waited until the final moment before jumping back. The hammer struck the ground missing the arbiter, the chieftain tried to raise his hammer to attack again but he was too slow. The Arbiter's sword quickly cut though the armor around the Chieftain's neck before coming out the other side. The Chieftain's eyes widened as his head rolled off its shoulder.

"_Glade to see the arbiter still has it." _said Cortana as she and the Chief stood to one side.

"_Something is wrong he is moving slower than before." _said the Chief

"_Even if your right, he is still way faster than any other elite I have seen." _resounded the Cortana "_Besides he is at least 175 to 180 years old and the average elite only lives to be 200 years old. He should be retired."_

"_Warriors never retire." _said the Chief

"Chief behind you!" yelled Rose as she saw another Brute chieftain come behind the chief with his hammer up.

"DIE DEMON!" yelled the chieftain as he brought his hammer down. To his amazement the Master Chief caught the hammer with a single hand. The Chieftain tried to push the hammer down put it didn't move; instead the Master Chief raised his other hand. With one massive pulled he yanked the Brute off his feet flipping him over the Chief's shoulder. The Brute landed flat on his back in front to the chief. The Chieftain looked up to see the Master Chief standing there with his hammer in hand.

"I don't think so." said the Chief as he brought the hammer down.

"Wow." said Rose as she and the other UNSC and Elite soldiers stood in amazement of what the Chief had done. The Chief simply dropped the hammer and kept walking down the now cleared hallway.

"We need to keep moving." stated the Chief as the forces entered the long hallway. After a couple of minutes they reached what they believed to be the end of the line. Standing in their way was a large door. The Chief slowly walked toward a wall where a small computer sat, he believed it to be the door control. He pushed a button, however the door didn't opened. Instead a door behind them closed.

"Crap." said a soldier "We are trapped."

"Don't panic." said the Chief as suddenly the entire room started to move. Suddenly the side wall opened up showing an exit. The Master Chief followed by the Arbiter and the Spartans walked out into the sunlight.

"Wow." said James as he looked up to the other side of the Halo ring.

"It's just like the normal rings." said the Arbiter as he looked at the mountains and rivers that lied before him.

"How is this possible?" asked Arnold as he looked to the side only to see the normal sky above them. "Shouldn't we fall down? Unless everything I know about gravity is wrong?"

"The Forerunners could build planets and the Halo rings themselves." said Cortana "Building something with its own gravity is simple compared to that."

"So that gate?" asked Arnold

"Yes, it is just a gravity lock." said Cortana "A room where the Forerunners shifted the gravity from the planet to the Halo ring."

"We need to get rolling." said the Chief "The closest power station is over 10 miles away and the Covenant is sure to be waiting for us."

"Yes." said Rose as she looked at her second in command "Mike take James and get as many pelicans and troops though the lock."

"Yes, sir." said Mike

"And make sure it stays in our hands." ordered Rose as she got into the passenger seat of a warthog. The warthog quickly took off followed by ghosts and other military vehicles.

Meanwhile on the Kobol, armed military police walked down the streets in pairs there assault rifles held on by scraps over their shoulders. While the colonials had freedom of movement inside the mark refugee camp they couldn't leave the camp. This was to make sure that the colonials didn't leave the city and get lost in the massive woods that still covered most of the planet. In fact the new Capital city was the only real city on the planet, only a few outposts where outside the city limits. Checkpoints manned by the Military police guarded all ways in and out of the camp.

Inside the camp, whenever a UNSC police came by the colonials would watch them with hate in their eyes. A few people had even stopped eating in protest of the use of AIs on the holy world of Kobol. Massive crowed gathered to listen to people give religious speakers in public parks, the priest would rally the people up to a level near rioting. However they had not broken out violence…yet.

"This is a powder keg." said Ian as he stood in the command center of the city. Alongside him stood Lee Adama, since Commander Adama was the highest colonial military officer to make it to the planet so far. Command had just gotten the manifesto from a transport only two hours away, onboard was an Admiral Cain. However in the mean time Lee was assigned as the military link between the colonial forces and the UNSC.

"It will get worst when they hear the news coming out of Caprica." said the civilian mayor of the Kobol city as it was now called.

"What news?" asked Lee

"The Covenant have found a Halo ring and if that is fired say by..by to all life within your system." said Ian "Hell we would likely be killed."

"There is a weapon that can whip out 12 planets in a single moment?" asked Lee

"Welcome to rest of the Galaxy." said the Mayor as an aid ran in.

"Sir, we got an alert from the Unto Glory." said the aid

"What is it?" asked the Mayor

"Sir, Firestorm has been declared on Caprica." Said the Aid as suddenly the atmosphere in the room shifted instantly for the worst.

"Firestorm?" asked the mayor

"Firestorm it has been confirmed." said the aid

"Firestorm?" asked Lee as he looked toward Ian.

"Remember when I told you about the flood?" asked Ian as Lee remembered Ian telling him about the Forerunners and the flood on the way to Kobol.

"Ya." said Lee

"Firestorm means that flood spores have been released and they are spreading over the planet." Said Ian "Containment has failed and that leaves only one option."

"What?" asked Lee

"Destroy the planet with plasma weapons and nukes." Said Ian as Lee's eyes widened "Basically Caprica is going to be gone within a day."

"This is going to cause a lot of problems." said the Mayor "However we have to tell them what is going on or else when they find out what happened they will strike back more."

"Can I give you an idea?" asked Lee

"Why of course." said the mayor

"It may be better if colonial forces from Galactica walk the street and tell them what is going on." said Lee

"Very well." said the Mayor

**I hope you liked this chapter and the advancements in the story. Thanks and keep reading. Wilkins75.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23 Black Sunday**

Night had fallen over Kobol but the Commander Adama couldn't sleep he leaned back in his chair as he listened to the news from Lee.

"Caprica is gone?" asked Commander Adama

"Within a few hours at the most." said Ian as he stood before Commander Adama in his office onboard Galactica.

"Is there anything you can do?" asked William

"If it was a small infection we could have destroyed only a continent or two but this is a global infection." Said Ian "The only places currently not overrun by the Flood is the area around the Capital city and the Halo ring itself and the Capital is slowly being overrun as we fall back."

"It's gets worst Commander, if the power reading from the Halo reaches 80% they will have to destroy it from orbit." Said Lee "If they destroy the Ring it will cause a misfire and kill all life in the entire 12 colonials."

"Why 80% and not at the last moment?" asked Commander Adama

"Because anything beyond that point means that this world would be killed and if it reachs 100% a nearby training world and a Harvest." said Ian

"So you are only worried about your own?" asked a new voice as Ian turned to see a woman dressed in a dirty Admiral uniform.

"Admiral Cain." said William as he stood up and saluted, Lee also saultared at the higher ranking officer. Ian just stood at attention, the same way he would do if a high ranking Elite swordsman appeared.

"So do you only care about your own?" asked Cain

"We care about saving as many lives as possible, there is over a million souls on this world now with more coming and Harvest has around 11 billion." said Ian "We do the same thing on the battlefield, we try to save as many people as possible, even if it means some die."

"As a woman who has seen combat I can understand the argument." said Cain as she walked forward to Ian. "However when you're the one being fraked over it changes things."

With that the strong armed Admiral tried her best to scare the ODST commander.

"No office Admiral but you are nothing compared to what I have been up against." said Ian as Cain eyes narrowed even more "I have fought Brutes and things you could never dream about."

"You frak snot nosed brat!" yelled Cain as she tried to punch Ian just like she did to her own officer. However an ODST and a Colonial Marine are in two different classes. Ian actually grabbed the admiral's attack in mid air. His fingers closed over her fist as he glared at the Admiral.

"Listen lady you have no idea who the fuck you are dealing with." said Ian as Cain tried to pull away but thanks to his strength and the power suit built into the ODST armor she couldn't free her hand. "We are not someone you can intimidate, and if you dare tried what you just did on me to a Spartan your arm would be ripped out."

With that he let go as Admiral Cain stepped back and looked at her now soured hand.

"I will be leaving now, we are only an hour away from informing the people about what is happening." said Ian as he walked out of the room.

Back on Caprica the last Pelican was loading up at the destroyed Colonial capital building. The UNSC and the Elites had evocated the civilians onto elites and UNSC ships that now found themselves shuttling refugees back and forth between Caprica and the other planets in the system. The streets where full of abounded tanks and warthogs so that they could fit more civilians onboard.

"Keep firing!" yelled an Spartan five as he and the other team of Spartans fired at a large group of flood coming forward, most of them where former civilians of Caprica, a few where UNSC and Elites but for the most part they were civilians. This was a mix blessing for the UNSC, the civilians didn't turn with weapons in their hand which meant the flood weren't carrying any long range weapons.

"Alright Blue team keep firing!" yelled their commander Church

"Same with you red team!" yelled their commander who liked to be called Sarge.

"Why the hell are we here?" asked the second in command named Simmons

"That is one of life's great mysteries isn't?" said another member of red team Grif

"Grif if you keep talking about that I will feed you to the flood myself." growled Sarge as he turned his shotgun on Grif

"Why are we always paired with these idiots?" asked a member of blue squad Tucker

"Who cares you idiots stop talking and start shooting!" yelled the female member of the team who went by the nickname Tex.

"We are ready!" yelled the pelican pilot as the Spartans ran toward the waiting pelican. The Pelicans took off just as the flood overran the landing zone.

"Hold on tight this is going to be close!" yelled the pilot as the Pelican flew away at max power. It climbed as fast as it could as suddenly a missile trail appear. The missile flew down from the sky detonating over the capital, the thermal nuclear warhead flatted the city as the classic mushroom cloud formed over the city.

"Ah….I love the smell of a nuke in the morning." said Sarge "Smells like victory."

"ETA to the Unto Glory five minutes." said the pilot

"What about joining the Chief's assault on the Halo ring?" asked Church

"The only way is about to be overrun by the flood there is no way get there in time." said the Pilot "Besides the General has ordered all ships beside the Unto Glory to head back to Celin. If they have to destroy the Halo ring they want as many lives as possible out of the danger zone."

"Alright." said Church

It started simply with the sound of church bells coming from the city cathedral. Do to city lay out the cathedral was across the street from the Colonial part of the city.

"What is going on?" asked a colonial priest as he stood near a checkpoint looking at the line of people going into the church dressed in their very best.

"Ya, I forgot it is Easter." said a UNSC marine as he checked his watch/calendar.

"Easter?" asked members of the growing crowed

"Ya, this planet was settled manly by people of Irish decent which means they are mostly Roman Catholic." said the Marine

"Catholic?" asked the Priest

"Ya, it's one of the largest religions of mankind and Easter is their holies days, the day their savoiver returned from the dead after dyeing for the sins of mankind." Said the Marine as the priest eyes widened.

"You worship gods other then the gods of Kobol?" asked the Priest

"Ya, I am personally Islamic which like the other two largest religions of Jewidism and Christianity believe in a single god." said the Marine

"Sinners first you bring AIs to Kobol and then you worship false a God!" yelled the Priest as leaped forward pulling the pistol out of the Marine's holster. Before the marine could react the priest fired three times into him. The other Marines turned their own weapons on the crowed but they were quickly overwhelmed by the massive crowed that had gathered. They were killed as their weapons were taken away from them.

"Die you sinners!" yelled the priest as he grabbed a grenade off the dead marine's vest. Then using skills he had gotten from playing pyramid as a kid the threw the grenade through the stain glass window. The people gathered in the cathedral had no idea what hit them as the grenade went off. The sounds of screams filled the air as Colonials threw in more grenades they had taken from the dead marines.

"Let's get in and kill those AI lovers!" yelled voices in the crowed as they rushed forward to break down the door and shot the survivals However before they could do anything a police warthog came roaring down the street with red and blue lights on. Instantly the armed members of the crowed turned and fired at the military police. The warthog stopped in its track as the two Marines got out of the car. Instantly they raised their battle rifles and dropped the shooters with live rounds, even the priest who still held the pistol wasn't spared.

Instantly the crowed dispersed as medical pelicans and more military police arrived.

"Check the church." ordered the Marine as his pattern ran up to the large oak door. He opened it to see dead bodies in pools of blood.

"My God." said the officer

While the event was going on, the message about what was happening on Caprica was broadcasted to the Colonials. This combined with word of the UNSC believing in different faiths and the death of a so called unarmed priest lead to the breakout of massive riots on the city streets.

In a different system a new plan was being formed.

"Well looks like you underestimated the humans of the UNSC." said a six as the models meet onboard a Basestar over their home world.

"Yes, that was a bad mistake." Said the one

"A mistake?" yelled a two "We lost 45 Basestars that is a 3/10 of our total fleet and we destroyed none of them."

"Yes, but we did pick up the location of one of their worlds that they were transmitting to the Colonials." said the one

"Is that why you have 75 Basestars here?" asked a two

"Yes, we will strike the human fleet while they are away." said the one "There home world will be open to attack."

"We shouldn't do this, we should fall back and wait." said a six

"We can't sit back and wait!" yelled the one

"You have always had trouble waiting." said a three

Before anything could be said an alarm sounded.

"What the Frak is that?" yelled the one

"A ship has appeared in the system." reported a six

"IT'S A UNSC SHIP!" yelled a Two

"How big?" asked the one

"Just as large as us." reported a two

"Then we can destroy it with numbers." said the one with a huge smile on his face.

"We are getting a message from the ship."

"Put it on." ordered a two

"This is the UNSC frigate Francis Scott Key; we come with a message from the UNSC high command." said a woman's voice "Surrender now or be destroyed."

"Put me on." ordered the one "Attention humans you will die at our hands for we are the instrument of God's holy plan."

"So that is a no?" asked the voice

"Yes, you will burn for being a human!" yelled the one as the Basestars moved

"That is too bad." said the voice as suddenly more alarms went off.

"What is it?" asked the One, a two who was looking at the DRADIS screen couldn't speak. "WHAT!"

"One thousand ships have appeared by the first and there are 75 of those battleship class ships that destroyed our attack force." reported the two

"That is impossible." said the one as a new voice appeared

"This is the Battleship Missouri flagship of the UNSC seventh fleet stationed out of Harvest to the Cylon forces. You have proven by your attack on us and your planned attack on the humans of the 12 colonials of Kobol that you are a threat to the Human race. A threat that can't be allowed to stand." said a new voice "We gave you a chance to surrender and you have refused us, we give you one last chance."

"No! You can't get rid of us, we will be reborn!" yelled the one over the wireless

"If you are talking about your colony world that was destroyed by us 20 minutes ago." said the voice as the MACs on each the ships picked their targets both on and off world.

"You Fraken Idiot YOU KILLED US ALL!" yelled a six as the MACs fired into the fleet destroying them in an instant. Next the fleet turned to the highly polluted factory world, birthplace of every Cylon centurion and ship. The planet was too far gone to be saved by anything. The UNSC quickly destroyed the planet. With one quick move the Cylon threat had been quickly taken care.

Back on Kobol cars were on fire as a line of military police appeared in full riot gear. It was hard to tell the difference between their current gear and riot gear from the early 21st century. Only real clear change was instead of the harmed plastic shield they had modified Jackal's shields that they could be used. Minutes after the attack on the church the cities AI Vicky had activated energy shields that were built into the city cross walks. The goal was to cut rioters off from more people but the colonials ripped computer panels out and one by one they fell. Only the outside ring remained.

"What is the situation?" asked Ian as he walked into the Police command center

"They have destroyed most sensors inside the camp so we can't be sure what we will find, but we lost contact with the patrols inside so we have reason to believe they will be armed." reported an officer

"We will drive down these streets pushing them back against the shield on the outside of the city. They are stronger, so the colonials shouldn't be able to break them down." said Ian

"What about live rounds?" asked Alec as he walked in.

"Only if absolutely need." said Ian "They may be crazy anti-technology idiots but they are still human."

"Alright." said Alec as he walked out to see Blake and Tom standing there in their ODST armor.

"Where is your girlfriend?" asked Alec

"She was inside helping some doctors at the hospital." answered Blake "I just hope she is ok."

"Don't worry she will be fine." said Tom

"She is probably dead." stated Alec as Blake and Tom glared at him.

"Shouldn't you be dead, it's Easter….your Irish and the attack on the church killed a lot." Snapped Blake

"I am a strange one, I am a non religious Irish man." stated Alec

"I didn't think that was possible." stated Tom

"Anything is possible when it involves me." said Alec "So let's go save what is left of your girlfriend."

"Return to your homes!" yelled a voice over the loud speaker

"You destroyed our homes you Son of a Fraken Bitch." yelled a colonial as he threw a rock at the energy barrier.

"Looks like they want to do it the hard way." said Ian "Let's do it."

With that energy barrier came down. The moment it did, canisters of tear gas and pepper spray were fired into the riot. Then as one the police moved forward with their energy riot shield out front and their batons hitting the side of the shield making the sound of a drum as the military police moved forward into the massive riot.

Back on Caprica the Chief plowed his warthog through a brute as they kept driving toward a large tower, thanks to the Monitors information; they had learned this was the primary tower. It controlled all the active energy towers, so if they take that tower they take the Halo ring.

"One mile to go." said Rose

"Energy read out is at 68% we have to stop it before it reaches 80%." reported James as suddenly pelicans appeared.

"Lieutenant Rose!" yelled Mike as Rose looked up to see her second in command in the back of a Pelican.

"I thought you I ordered you to keep that gate open?" asked Rose

"We were overrun by the flood." reported Mike

"Then our only way out is to bring down the energy barrio stopping us from flying out." said Arnold

"Our real mission first, we need to stop the Halo ring from firing." Said the Chief as the ground started to shake.

"What is it?" asked Kim "Is the Halo firing?"

"It's too early." stated James as the ground shook again.

"I know what it is." said the Chief as they turned a corner in the path only to come face to face with a covenant scarab with Banshee wraith and chopper support.

"They just had to make it harder didn't they?" asked Rose as the Covenant started firing on them.

**Well I hope you liked this chapter, I hope you keep reading. Thanks Wilkins75**


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24 Breakdown**

The UNSC forces found themselves in a very bad spot, they were on a cliff side road with a scarab was shooting them from below. The three tanks turned and started firing but two where quickly destroyed by the scarab's main gun.

"We need to get down there." said Rose as James trained the chain gun on a nearby banshee. Without saying a word the chief spun the wheel around and went off the cliff, the steep grade of the ground caused the warthog to gain speed. So much speed the speed monitor reached the end of the line and they were still gaining speed.

"Take the wheel." ordered the Chief as he climbs onto the hood of the warthog. Rose quickly took control of the hog as they reached the level pain in front of the control tower.

"What are you going to do?" yelled Rose over the roar of the engines and the wind.

"Just get me close to the scarab." ordered the Chief as the wraiths and choppers moved to destroy the warthog. James trained the gun on anything that moved. Rose guided the warthog to just to the side of the scarab.

"If you are going to do something do it now!" yelled Rose as the Chief threw down a gravity lift on the hood of the warthog. The lift caused him to fly up into the sky.

"Where is the demon?" asked a Brute as he looked out over the edge of the scarab trying to find the demon. However just then the demon appeared in front of him with a shotgun in hand. The chieftain had no time to move before the shotgun went off removing his face. With the brute down, the chief boarded the scarab. Instantly a brute charged forward to kill the chief, however instead of shooting him, the chief simply side stepped causing the brute to fall off the scarab.

"That was too easy." said the Chief as he moved on the other brutes, who controlled the scarab.

Back on Kobol lines of Military Police pushed through the streets arresting anyone who stood in their way. Just like riot police from the past their primarily weapon was the beaton which was used very effectively against the colonials. After the police had cleared an area they would bring the city streets shields back online.

"Foolish humans." said a one as he and several Cylons gathered in a small apartment overlooking the riots.

"Six what have you learned from your time with the admiral?" asked a three

"A lot, it seems that the holy ring is a weapon that kills all biology life." said the six

"If we firing it then we can destroy the human race in one go." said the one "As machines we can come back."

"Yes, but it only works by human DNA." said the three "That is what I learned from the UNSC."

"Take a look out the window." said the one "there is plenty of Humans out there for the picking. Suddenly a knock came from the door."

"Who is it?" asked a two as he moved toward the door. Suddenly the door came blasting in hitting the two in the face. The Cylons jumped to their feet, a few tried to reach for their weapons however the UNSC forces already had stormed the room silenced SMG at the ready.

"We are peaceful." said the one as he held up the holy book. "This is just a prayer group."

"You can drop the act." said an ODST as he held up his silenced pistol to the Ones head. His armor looked just like any other armor. However there was a patch on all their armor. It was black and white prymide within a circle, the words Office of Naval Intelligence under it "We know you are all active Cylons."

"We have no idea what you are talking about." Said a Three

"Really?" asked the Commander as he held up a small disk, suddenly images of all the cylon types appeared along with data on them.

"Frak." said the one

"Ya." said the Commandeer

"You will never take me." Said the one as he pulled a knife from the scrolls and ran it across his neck.

"You are fucken idiot." said the commandeer calmly

"I will be reborn." stated the one "The fleet has to be nearby."

"We destroyed your fleet, your planet and your colony." said the commander as the one's eyes widened as he felt his heart slow down "Your gone for good."

With that the one's heart stopped.

"Anyone else want to join him?" asked the commander the Cylons shook their heads as they allowed themselves to be arrested.

"Commander Hale we have taken the last group of active Cylon cell." reported another ONI ODST team that had been rounding up Cylons. The decision had been made that sleeper agents like the eight on Galactica, since they believed themselves to be human and wouldn't activate unless a code was given they where no threat.

Back on the Halo ring the master chief busted down the door into the control room of the scarab, the brutes tried to take down the legendary Spartan but they couldn't do anything. Three brutes fell with ease leaving the smallest and youngest brute armed with only a Spiker against facing the Chief with a shotgun at the ready.

"Where is the Prophet?" asked the Chief as the Brute growled "Do you really want to die?"

"For the great journey I will die a thousand deaths." stated the brute

"One will work for me." said the Chief as he fired his shotgun into the brute's face.

"Chief do you read me Chief?" asked Rose over the link.

"Roger…I have you." Said the Chief

"The covenant has fallen back to the entrance to the tower." said Rose as the Chief looked toward the monitors that showed the different views for the drivers of the Scarab. On one of the monitors he spotted the covenant guarding the ground entrance to the tower. "Rose, get your team up here along with the Arbiter's team."

"What are you planning?" asked Rose

"To open the door." stated the Chief

Back on Kobol, Alec, Blake and Tom moved though miles of tunnels that ran under the city. Above their heads they could hear the riot still raging.

"Alright how are we going to find Laura?" asked Tom as the three of them stopped at a crossing point of not two but three tunnels.

"Well the main computer sensors are down, but our suits scanners are still working." said Blake

"We will have to be within 100 ft of her in order to find her." said Tom

"Who cares, I just want someone to shot." said Alec as suddenly a gun shot rang out though out the tunnel.

"Where did those shots come from?" asked Tom

"This way." said Alec as they headed down the tunnel.

Meanwhile on the Halo ring inside the tower the Prophet sat in his hovering throne.

"Where is the demon?" asked the Prophet

"Last we heard he was onboard the scarab." said one of his many brute guards

"I didn't ask where he was a while ago, I asked where he was now!" yelled the prophet as he slammed his fist. Just then a boom filled the air as the Prophet and the brutes turned to see a giant hole in the outer wall. In the hole was the front part of a scarab.

"Nice plan chief." said James as he and the other Spartans stormed off the scarab.

"He crashed a scarab though a wall, not much of a plan." stated Kim as she aimed her sniper rifle at a large brute.

"Demon." snapped the Prophet

"So this is the last prophet?" asked Cortana using the Chief's speakers

"It is time for the last Prophet to die." stated the Arbiter

"Arbiter it isn't too late for your race to rejoin the great journey." stated the Prophet "Your race can regain its honor."

"By killing you, I will regain the honor of my race for the years we followed you on a false journey." said the Arbiter

"I wouldn't take a move if I where you." Said a brute as he pulled out a small human boy "Our the boy dies."

"So that is how you activated the Forerunner tec." stated James "You used a kid."

"We found him in a closet after we killed everyone on his ship." said the brute "However he is now very useful to us." 

"Not anymore." said Kim as she snapped her sniper rifle around pointing it at the brute. With one shot she removed the brutes head. Brutes, Elites and Spartans began firing like mad at each other in a massive firefight, with no cover for any of them. Two of the Arbiter's swords man fell to brute fire. At the height of the firefight James screamed in pain. Instantly the Spartans turned to their teammate only to see a Spiker round had gone though his upper cafe mussel. The Spartan was now on the ground, unable to walk.

"James!" yelled Kim as she threw her now empty sniper rifle aside and pulled her pistol and shot her pistol at a brute.

"Kim, get James to the Pelican." ordered Rose "Mike cover them."

"Alright." said Mike as three Spartans began to fall back.

Finally the fire died down to show the carnage of the battle cleared the brutes lied died as the prophet lied on the ground, alive but hurt. The little boy they had taken had taken cover behind a pillar and was safe.

"You will not stop the journey, the prophets may be gone soon but the journey will never end." said the Prophet as the master Chief walked over and stood over the Prophet.

"I don't think so." said the Chief as he pulled out his pistol and shot the prophet in the back of the head.

"Arnold take the kid to the pelican while we shut down the Halo ring." ordered Rose as Arnold picked up the boy and took him toward the Pelican, as Rose, the Chief, the Arbiter and the a team of elites walked down a long platform into a large circle room, just like the firing room on a normal Halo ring.

"Chief plug me in." ordered Cortana as the Master Chief pulled Cortana's chip and put it into the Forerunner computer.

"Wow…this is a very early prototype. It's amazing it still works at all." said Cortana as she started the process

"Rose, we have flood with half a mile of our location." said Mike over the radio

"Cortana can you shut down that barrier that kept us from flying in." asked Rose

"Already done." said Cortana

"Mike get the others out of here leave a pelican behind, that is all we will need." said Rose

"Alright, we are heading out." said Mike

"Cortana do you have it?" asked the Chief

"One minute…..got it the ring is powering down." said Cortana as the power reading began to drop. However just then explosions started to happen as the ground started to shake.

"What is going on?" asked Rose

"The Covenant didn't start the Halo ring right so now there is a back feed in the power system." said Cortana

"So the ring is going to exploded?" asked the Arbiter

"Yes, but if the energy keep dropping like it was is, then the Ring will exploded." said Cortana

"Will it fire?" asked Rose

"No." said Cortana "But it will destroy the planet in five minutes."

"Then we better get going." said the Chief went to pulled Cortana's chip. However suddenly the sound of an energy sword activating filled the air. The Chief jumped back as the arbiter's sword came crashing down on the computer.

"What are you doing!" yelled the Rose as they pointed their weapons at the legendary Arbiter. The Elites pointed their weapons on the Rose.

"Calm down….we are all friends here." said Cortana

"Why did the Arbiter attack the Chief?" demanded Rose

"I have Krebtoblic." said the Arbiter as the elites lowered their heads.

"What?" asked Rose

"It is a very deadly version of what you humans call it Cancer." said the Arbiter

"What?"

"I have only a few more months to live." stated the Arbiter

"There is no cure or treatment, it is very painful and is considered an un honorable way to die." said the Arbiter's son. "Most warriors who get it have another warrior kill them in duel so that they keep their honor."

"And no warrior is equal to me….apart from you." said the Arbiter as he looked at the Chief.

"So you want the Chief to kill you?" demanded Rose

"Yes." said the Arbiter

"There is no way…."

"Rose." stated the Chief as looked at the Arbiter "Take Cortana and go."

"Chief you can't do this." said Rose

"He saved my life many times during the battle in the first war….I will do this for him." said the Chief as he threw his guns aside.

"Thank you Spartan." said the Arbiter "Son give me your sword."

"Yes, father." said his son as he tossed his energy sword to the Arbiter who tossed it to the chief. The Master Chief caught the sword in midair activating it at once.

The Elites active their swords before saluting the Arbiter and the Chief before walking out of the command room.

"You don't have to do this chief." said Rose

"He has made up his mind so there is no talking him out of it." said Cortana

"Alright." said Rose as she pulled Cortana's chief.

"Good luck." said Cortana and Rose as they headed out.

"This is it Spartan." said the Arbiter as he moved his sword to his side "You and me….just like it was all those years ago on the carrier."

"So that was you when I rescued Dr. Halsey." said the Chief

"Yes, and now our swords will cross again." said the Arbiter as a beam of energy shot straight up, just like when the Halo ring activated in the Ark. "Honor demands that I can't go easy on you just because I want to die."

"I understand." said the Chief as he pulled the sword back.

**I know I didn't update like I normally do however I had to consider for a while about having the Arbiter and the Chief fight each other however I decided to do that. I hope you liked this chapter. Thanks Wilkins75.**


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25 The End of an Era**

Fire and explosions rocked the control room of the Halo ring but yet the Master Chief and Arbiter stood still their energy swords at the read. As if on cue the two of them charged forward. The Arbiter tried a simple slash only to get blocked by the Chief's only sword. The Chief tried to elbow the Arbiter in the face only to miss by inches. The Arbiter jumped back separating from the Chief.

"Very good Master Chief." said the Arbiter

"I have to ask why now?" asked the Chief "Why fight me as the world ends?"

"It is traditional for duels like these have to take place on a battlefield." said the Arbiter

"I see." said the Chief as they charged toward each other again. This time the Arbiter blocked his sword attack, the Chief followed up the sword attack with a kick to the face, the kick found its mark as the Arbiter went flying backwards. The Chief charged forward across the platform to deliver another attack however an explosion caused part of the walkway to give away leaving a gap between him and the arbiter, a gap he couldn't jump without being wide open to an attack from the Arbiter.

"This will take longer than you think Spartan." said the Arbiter as he rolled toward a single bridge that held the Chief's and the Arbiter's side together. Seeing this the Chief

"Lieutenant Ian we are 2/3 the through the Colonial refugee camp." Reported a sergeant

"How many killed?" asked Ian

"Estimates are 15 dead on our side, most were killed in the opening moments of the riot and we have recovered their bodies, 32 rioters dead, 100 plus wounded on both sides." Reported the sergeant

"Alright keep moving forward." stated Ian as he stood on top of a command elephant, a line of arrested colonials moving past him.

Down below him Alec, Blake and Tom moved down on of the tunnel until they reached another corner.

"Get the Godsless bitch!" yelled a voice as Alec looked around the corner to see a large group of colonials armed with pipes and other homemade weapons trying to break down a side door to what he guessed to be a computer server room. There were some bullet holes in the door.

"Laura beacon is coming from within that room." stated Blake

"They get one warning." said Tom

"We shouldn't even give them that." stated Alec as he quickly moved to the other wall. "Three…two…one."

On one Alec, Blake and Tom turned the corner with their SMG raised, Tom got down on one knee to let Black shot over him. The Colonials instantly turned toward the lights of the ODST flashlights.

"Colonials drop your weapons!" ordered Tom as the Colonials started to come toward them with their weapons raised.

"Open Fire!" yelled Alec as they opened up on the group. It took only a few seconds for all three of them to empty their guns, they quickly reloaded but there was no need, the SMG in a confine space meant there was no cover from the bullets. All the colonials where down, most of them with more than one bullet hole in them.

Blake bolted over the dead bodies toward the door. With one massive charge he broke down the door. At once he had a gun on him.

"Blake?" asked Laura as she lowered her gun.

"It's me, I came to get you would of here." said Blake

"I hope you brought a lot of people." said Laura as Blake noticed six people all in UNSC uniform or cloths marking them as aid givers lying on the floor most had wounds. "Because most of these people can't walk without risking death."

"Crap." said Alec

Back on Caprica the Arbiter and the Master Chief swords clashed as both of them tried to kill each other. The Arbiters moved to the side as much as possible to avoid a stab from the Chief but with so little room to move on the platform he couldn't move all the way. The edge of the Chief's sword graved his arm as blood flowed out. However the Chief had extended himself giving the arbiter a clear shot at the Chief's body, he took it as he aimed for the Chief's heart. Honor demanded that he went full go into the chief.

"Sadly It appears that I am better warrior, Spartan." said the Arbiter as his sword was an inch away from the Chief's chest plate. But it wasn't meant to be, the Chief moved faster than he had ever seen, the Chief dropped his sword and with both hands grabbed the arbiter's hand before the sword could touch him.

"Arbiter….this is the hardest thing I have ever done." said the Chief as he deactivated his visor letting the arbiter see the Chief's real face for the first and only time. The old enemies turned brother in arms looked at each other for a second before the chief broke the Arbiter's sword grab. Before the sword could even drop a foot the Chief grabbed it and stuck it deep in the Arbiter's chest. The Arbiter smiled as the Chief pulled the sword out as the Arbiter fell to the ground.

On Kobol things where not looking good.

"Ok how are we going to do this?" asked Tom

"There is no way we can carry these people to a safe location and if the colonials followed them down here it is only a matter of time before they come down to escape the police above or to find out why these people haven't come back." said Alec "Plus it seems the tunnels are now flooding."

"We could try and send a message out?" said Tom

"How, these tunnels are lined with so much computer equipment that interferes with our communication system, so we can't call out." said Alec as he heard some noises come from the distance. "Tom stay here I am going to go take a look."

"Alright." said Tom as Alec took off down the tunnel making sure to make as little noise as possible. Finally he reached a cross point, just in time to see a line of ODST with some prisoners in tow turn the corner. The lead ODST stopped as he looked right to Alec.

"You can come out soldier." Said the leader as Alec walked out.

"Always so series Commander Hale?" asked Alec as he stepped into the light "You haven't changed since you where my first team leader back when I was a rookie."

"Alec, dairy farmer Alec?" asked the Commander as he lowered his gun "I had no idea your Irish ass was on this rock."

"Ya, I have been assigned under Lieutenant Ian Talyor." said Alec

"Good commander, I had one of his younger brothers until he died." Said Commander Hale

"Nate I need some help." said Alec

"You never ask for help." said Commander Nathan Hale

"It's more of help for my squad and by helping them they don't drive me up the wall." said Alec

"Sir we are a time critical mission." said another as Alec noticed the OIN mark on their armor.

"So you're black ops ODST now." said Alec

"I can't confirm that." said Commander Hale

"I don't care, what I care about is the wounded soldiers and civilians I have down this corridor that will be sitting ducks if the colonials come in mass." said Alec

"How many wounded?"

"Six, and I have three ODST with me." said Alec

"Alright." said Hale as he looked at the three members of his team. "Go help with the wounded we will take them with us to the Land Zone."

"Yes, sir."

Back on Caprica the Master Chief knelt beside the dying body of the Arbiter.

"Spartan." said the Arbiter as he lifted his hand into the air, which the chief took. "Thank you Spartan, it…was an honor to die at your hands. To die an honorable death."

"It was an honor to fight by your side." said the Chief as placed the Arbiter's sword on his chest

"You need to go Spartan." said the Arbiter just then series of explosions rocked the area as the walkway started to give way.

"Let me at least take you back to the Pelican you can be buried at home." said the Chief as the arbiter shook his head.

"My home is one the battlefield." said the Arbiter as blood poured out onto the floor as his blood . "Spartan it is time to go…or else this will your tomb as well."

"Goodbye Arbiter." said the Chief as he stood up and saluted the Arbiter.

"Goodbye….Spartan." said the Arbiter as he breathed his last.

Outside the control tower near the crash scarab a lone Pelican hovered.

"Lieutenant we need to get out of here!" yelled the pilot as he looked down to see the flood was now crawling up the base of the tower as explosions rocked the area.

"Hold your position." ordered Rose as she and the Arbiter's son stood in the back of the Pelican waiting.

"That is we are getting out of here before the entire planet blows to kingdom come." said the Pelican pilot as he began to pull away.

"Stop!" yelled Rose as she spotted the Chief bolting out of the flames that surrounded the tower "Here he comes."

Slowly the Pelican backed up as the Chief made a leap of faith into the air trying to reach the pelican, but it was too far out and he began to fall. Suddenly Rose's hand shot down grabbing the Chief's hand.

"Hold on Chief." ordered Rose as she struggled to pull the Chief up. Suddenly another hand, the hand of the Arbiter's son joined Rose in pulling the Chief into the Pelican.

"Welcome back onboard Chief." said Cortana using Rose's speakers

"Hate to break it to you all but this planet is breaking apart and there is no way we can get into space in time." Stated the Pilot as lava broke through the spots on the surface of Caprica. Suddenly a the thick clouds above them broke apart as the Onto Glory appeared.

"Thank you God." said the Pilot as he made a v line toward the open hanger doors.

"General this ship was never designed to enter the atmosphere." reported Joseph as alarms filled the air.

"That doesn't matter now." ordered General Stose as the ship rocked and rolled. "Just them onboard before the entire planet goes."

"Sir if the planet goes our shields will not hold." stated Joseph

"How long until they are onboard?" demanded General Stose

"Sir, 35 seconds they are on board." reported an Aid

"The moment they are board enter slip space." ordered General Stose

"General the odds of them getting on board and us entering slip space before the planet implodes is 1 in a trillion." stated Joseph

"Joseph….shut up." ordered General Stose as the planet went up in a giant explosion.

Back on Kobol the ONI ODST team with the members of the other ODST team emerged from the tunnels to a small park near a now burning synagogue. After lighting the building on fire the rioters had left but it was only a matter of time.

"We have maybe a minute before the rioters are pushed to our location." Said a member

"Where is your ride?" asked Alec as the Commander light a blue flare.

"It's coming." Said Hale as a Pelican and two Falcon came out of the early morning sky. The Pelican landed as the prisoners and the wounded were loaded up.

"What is up with the extra people?" asked the Pilot

"Wounded we came across so make a quick stop at the hospital." ordered Hale

"Alright, but you have to explain it to the higher ups." stated the Pilot as a large crowed of colonials arrived, they were running away from the approaching UNSC police force."Time to go."

With that the Pelican took off into the sky leaving Ian and the remaining UNSC forces to finish mopping up the Colonial riot.

Meanwhile in the Colonial system the Onto Glory emerged from slip space with rocks from the remains of Caprica around it.

"Report." ordered General Stose

"Shields down to 7% and we have taken damaged on the port side from lava but all in all we are ok." Reported Joseph

"Was the Chief onboard?" asked General Stose

"yes, we have recovered them." said Joseph

"So it is finally over." said General Stose

"Not so." said Joseph "We are getting reports from all over the system, different groups are moving to claim their own independence from the colonial government. Whole planets have rebelled against the colonial government, namely Sagittaron."

"So the colonial government has fallen?" asked General Stose

"Well no one seems to be doing anything to carry out their presidents orders to attack us." Said Joseph "Looks like we will have to take over the running these planets."

"Something we would have done no matter what." said General Stose as he looked at the new problem in front of him.

"Sir, may I recommend transferring the fleet command flag to the Art of War, this ship needs to head back for repairs." stated Joseph.

"And the higher ups will want the Master Chief back as soon as possible." said General Stose

**Earth Capital Building Washington DC Six Months After The Fall of Caprica and the Destruction of the Cylons.**

After the parades and welcome home parties, the greatest since the celebration of the end of the first human covenant war, a meeting of the highest government leaders gathered in the halls of the old American Capital Building. The capital building which hadn't been changed in hundreds of years looked odd compared to the giant skyscrapers that made the new Washington DC. While it was still technically the capital building for Earth's local government it was hardly used, instead the new UN building in New York which had become the home of the UNSC intergalactic council was used.

"So the war is over with the covenant?" asked one of the man in business suits

"Mostly there are still a few ships running about but they are off little worry to us." said another man as he walked up.

"What of these Cylons that are still alive?" asked one of the woman in the group.

"Most of them are sleepers and will not activate without the right code so why bother with them, let them live the rest of their lives in peace." said the first man

"Agreed and the few who do have agreed to be constantly monitored, only a few refused and had to be taken care of." said another

"What of the other 11 planets?" asked one of the gathered

"They will be brought into the fold, their population is so small compared to us and already we are moving some of our over population into the system that within a generation or two they will think of themselves not as the 12 tribes of Kobol but as members of the UNSC."

"Sounds good, what of Cortana and the Master Chief." added another

"Cortana is working on the Cylon technology, she believes that she can find a way to solve rampancy issues and maybe transfer our AI's into humanoid Cylon like bodies."

"Is that a good idea letting AIs look like humans?" asked one of the group gathered.

"From what I can understand, they don't take all their brain power with them, they would just like us, but with memoires of being an AI."

"Then may I make a proposal." said the woman as the men looked at her "Why don't we offer it like we do a retirement package? The AI works for a certain amount of time and if he or she wants we transfer them to a new human body to live out the rest of their lives like normal human."

"A very smart idea, make sure to write it down in a memo for evaluation." Said a man

"What of the Chief?" asked another

"That is up to him." said the first man

Thousands of miles away night had fallen over the old battlefield but to the Chief the stillness of the night would always be filled with the screams of that battle. He stood on a glassed surface just outside the newly rebuilt New Mombasa. There stood the master Chief in his new armor before the monument to the Battle of Earth. His armor was the most advanced ever created however he had insisted on keeping the same mark 5 helmet system. His old armor was now a part of the museum.

"They are offering you any position you could dream off." Said a voice as the chief looked to see Lieutenant Rose and her Spartans walking up. Each with their helmets off. Rose walked up and stood beside him as the rest of the Spartans stood back.

"I like orders better." Said the Chief

"Sometimes you have to pick for yourself." Said Rose as she turned and held out her hand "Well wherever you decide to go way it was an honor to fight by your side."

"The honor was mine." said the Chief as he shook her hand. Slowly Rose turned away. "Lieutenant."

"Yes, Master Chief?" asked Rose as she turned around to see the Chief standing there without his helmet on.

"Do you guys need another member?" asked the Chief

"We could always use another hand." said Rose "Welcome to the team Master Chief."

As the sun started to rise over the old battle field each Spartan stood at attention saluting the monument as the newly risen sun hit it. Early morning visitors arriving at the monument stood back and watched as seven Spartans stood in perfect formation silhouetted by the rising sun. After the morning bugle sounded TAPS each Spartan placed their helmet back on and turned toward waiting warthogs, a new team of undying warriors had been born, a new team that would shape the future of the UNSC and the Human race, among this team where new faces along with the legend himself. The one who had defied Gods and Demons, the one who had saved the human race from curtain death, the Master Chief John 117.

**Well this is the last chapter, I hope you enjoyed the story. You will be able to find me along with my friends, most of them are in this story on Halo Reach when it comes out on the 14****th****. So see you all on Halo Reach. Thanks Wilkins75.**


End file.
